Harry Potter and the Triwizard Tournament
by rozisa
Summary: An AU. Sequel to Harry Potter and the Body Thief. Fitting in wizard school was hard enough without Professor McGonagall putting Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Sirius/Remus
1. 12 Grimmauld Place

Author's Note: This story won't be posted in a couple days since the archive it was posted on is gone. I have to go back to my original word doc and recopy it and that may take time. BTW, I still don't own Harry Potter.

xxxx

**12 Grimmauld Place**

12 Grimmauld Place couldn't be seen from the street and looked like a vacant lot until Harry got practically to the doorstep. To see the house, one needed to be invited and, since his guardians lived there, he was always invited.

Harry thought it was odd that an invisible house needed a key. Shouldn't anyone that can see it be allowed in? Magic didn't have to make sense. It simply was. He turned the key to open the door. Harry wondered why his guardians didn't collect him from King's Cross Station.

The house looked entirely remodelled since he visited during Christmas. The lounge had all new furniture and cherry panelling. The chandeliers in the dining room had been cleaned and polished, the dining room chairs had been replaced and the table and buffet were refinished. Mrs. Black and Sirius's other interesting ancestors were no longer gracing the walls. Kreacher must have taken down the portrait of his beloved mistress to prevent her from being harmed when the walls were stripped.

Sirius had came down the stairs by now and started to hug Harry then looked at the trunk in the lounge.

"I got home by Knight Bus," said Harry. "I couldn't very well ask a cabbie to take me to a vacant lot."

"I thought you were staying with your mum." Sirius looked apologetic.

"We decided to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Remus got the tickets." Harry looked around at the newly panelled walls - walls now free of annoying portraits. "I miss your mum. Who is going to call me a reanimated corpse and say other delightful things?"

"Snivellus." Sirius smiled at Harry.

"No, he just scowls in my general direction. He would have to admit I'm a student for him to take away house points. He, occasionally, tells me if I must audit his class to do so quietly not to disturb his students."

"He's a git."

Harry laughed. "Where's her portrait now?"

"Kreacher has it." Sirius put an arm on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure he sleeps with it at night."

Harry cringed. "Thanks for the mental image. I'll miss her calling me a depraved ghoul. She liked me when she thought I was Young Master Quirrell. She said that you were finally associating with the right sort of wizards. I wouldn't mind her ranting if she wasn't so loud."

"I could tolerate her saying that she disowned me and I don't belong in her house, but the things she said to Remus I can't repeat."

Harry sat at the dining room table. "Remus is very excited about seeing the World Cup. He hasn't been since James and Lily were alive."

"You should really call them Dad and Mum." Sirius went to the kitchen to light the fire for tea.

Harry followed him. "Frank and Marigold Quirrell are my parents. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon raised me for ten years. Lily and James took care of me for my first year, but the boy Lily gave birth to has been buried for over a year."

Sirius put a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "You shouldn't say such things."

"If I ever marry and sire children, they will be Frank and Marigold's grandchildren. God gave me my eternal soul. I understand that Lily sacrificed her life for mine." Harry walked back to the dining room and sat down. "My parents are alive and love me. Allow me that."

"You and your mum have a great relationship. I wouldn't get in the way of that, but that doesn't mean you deny your other parents."

"I know they loved me, but I'm no longer biologically related to them and I only know them through their photos. You can't ask me to give them something I don't have."

"Remus and I are your godparents because James and Lily wanted me to be your godfather. God granted you your soul, but you exist because of James and Lily's love. You have a different body now, but you're still their boy." The teakettle whistled and Sirius poured out their tea. "I rather not attend The World Quidditch Cup. I'm not good around crowds."

"We have to take muggle transport two weeks ahead and walk ten kilometres through the moor. People from all over the world will be attending. It sounds like a grand party."

"You and Remus can party. I rather sleep."

"Remus said you were a party animal in your youth - wore black and drove a motorcycle."

"I'm domesticated now."

Harry held in a groan. Dogs were domesticated animals.

Sirius sipped his tea. "I couldn't follow sports in Azkaban. Your father loved Quidditch. He was seeker."

"Ginny is seeker of the Gryffindor team." Harry took a scone. "Kreacher didn't bake this."

"He did. Don't worry. He takes too much pride in his work to poison us."

Harry put the scone down without taking a bite. The elf was creepy - not at all right in the head.

-  
Author's Note: Real Life has me down. Reviews are encouraged. Even just saying hello is nice.


	2. The Pre-Game Party

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to JK Rowling, but Alisha Miller is my original character and belongs to me. But you may borrow her. She may talk your ear off, so be careful with her.

xxxx

**The Pre-Game Party**

Just because Sirius hiked on four feet didn't mean that Remus didn't load him down with luggage. He remained a dog as Remus and Harry set up the tent and their fire. The Muggle Protection Act prevented them from using magic at their campsites.

Harry heard Salsa music coming from a purple tent - South American. Brazil? He didn't need to speak Portuguese to enjoy the music and some dirty dancing. Walking in the direction of the music, Harry saw a twenty-something witch in a pink dress with yellow silkscreen sunflowers. Her thick wavy black hair was almost as big of a statement as her loud dress.

"Hello, I'm Alisha Miller." She shook his hand. "I'm from Philadelphia. Do you speak English? Habla espanol? I spoke for a man for almost an hour before I realised he only spoke broken English."

"I can see that happening." Harry took his hand back from her. "I'm Harry Potter from London. I can't help you with the Spanish. English is my only modern language."

"You a theology student?"

"Magical theory," Harry said weakly. "I read Ancient Greek, Latin and Ancient Runes. I fear I spent most of my childhood reading books."

Alisha put an arm around him. "Harry Potter like the Boy who Lived. You're a bit older than he was. It was awful how he was killed by a wild beast in the Forbidden Forest. Possessed by Voldemort at the time. I wonder if he was even aware of what was happening."

"Harry was no longer in his body. The press gets these things wrong. Voldemort didn't as much possess Harry as stole his body." Harry didn't want to smile, but most people shied away from saying Voldemort's name and this American was as bold as he was.

"How tragic! His parents die when he was a baby. He's raised by muggles and doesn't even know he has magic. Then Voldemort, finally, does him in. Potter is a common name like Miller. You probably aren't even related." Alisha could talk. "I thought Americans were the only people guilty of not learning a second language. Then you know a second, third and fourth language, just none of them are still spoken."

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"You probably spend all your time in the rare books section of libraries, reading dusty tomes. You aren't much of a people person and here I am chatting away." Alisha took her arm off him but continued to stand close to him, as they walked through the maze of tents, possibly to her tent.

"I don't mind," said Harry.

A young man waved at Harry. "Hello, Professor Quirrell."

Harry waved back. He could tell by the accent and the man's age that he was probably a former student.

"I thought your name was Potter."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I said Potter wasn't in his own body when Voldemort was killed."

"Oh my God." Alisha backed away. "You gave Potter to Voldemort and I've been talking to you."

"The courts cleared me of all charges. I was possessed at the time - don't remember any of it." Harry looked at the trampled ground, knowing she was never going to speak to him, again. "I didn't need to take veritaserum for Headmaster Dumbledore to believe I'm Harry Potter, but the more I make Quirrell's knowledge my own the less people see as a boy in a man's body, myself included."

"All veritaserum means is you believe you are Harry," said Alisha. "People can believe rather odd things."

Harry looked her in the eye but kept a social distance. "You've never taken veritaserum. It isn't a pleasant experience. You have to speak the whole truth. Things pour out of your mouth. It takes away your control."

"You said you were Harry Potter under veritaserum."

"No, I said basically that I must be Quirrell because I see his face in the mirror, but I was Harry Potter before I fought Voldemort for the Philosopher's Stone. Calling myself Harry Potter without explanation is as much of a lie as calling myself Quirrell. I'm a combination of Potter and Quirrell."

"Quirrell's knowledge of Ancient Greek, Latin and Runes." Alisha said in acknowledgement. She wasn't holding his hand. However, she wasn't running in horror. That was a good sign.

Harry nodded.

"Let's go to your campsite," Alisha suggested. "I don't think I want to introduce you to my friends, yet."

"I should have introduced myself as Inus Quirrell." Harry smiled sheepishly. "My mistake. Too many former students around. Let's start over. Hello, I'm Inus Quirrell."

On the way back to the tent, Harry and Alisha helped put on a fire. Remus had put a grill over the campfire and had a metal teakettle set upon the grill. Sirius was resting his muzzle on Remus's lap.

Remus waved and said, "Hello, Miss."

Harry said, "Alisha, my friend Remus and his dog Snuffles."

Remus said, "Water isn't hot, yet. There are cold sandwiches in the cooler and some fruit."

"How did you bring all this stuff?" Alisha asked.

"I loaded up the mutt," Remus said.

Harry sat down near the fire. "Alisha and I helped put out a fire. Some moron put a propane heater in a fibreglass tent."

"Idiots and fire don't mix," Remus said. "I suspect there will be more of the same."

"He panicked." Harry looked at the water bucket near the fire. The area around the fire was cleared of rubbish and underbrush. The other tents in their area had charcoal or propane grills. Remus's fire-pit looked quaint.

"Inus dumped water on the fire and removed the propane heater from the tent after it cooled," Alisha said. "If the man read the list of warning on heater's packaging, he would have known it was for outside use."

Harry hugged and petted Sirius. "This is my indoor heating unit."

Sirius licked his face.

Remus said, "I can't get him off my bed at night."

"Not that you try," said Harry.

"You're from Across the Pond," said Remus. "Inus can walk you into town to get more grub. I'm an old tramp. I'm used to having a single pot over a fire."

"He's kidding." Alisha sat beside the dog and petted him.

Harry shook his head. "Professor McGonagall lectured him that dog spit wasn't a dishwasher."

Luna came over. "Hello, Professor Lupin, Professor Quirrell. Hi, Snuffles, Alisha." Luna had a jumper over her summer dress, her socks didn't match and she had her wand tucked behind her ear; definitely a fashion statement. "May I join you for tea?"

"More the merrier," said Remus. "Inus, get the box of Kudos."

Harry ducked into the tent.

"Ladies, did you bring you own cups?"

Luna got a tin cup from her dress pocket under her jumper than popped it open.

Alisha said, "I'll be back with mine."

Harry brought out the box of Kudos, candy-covered granola bars. "You can use one of ours. We packed an extra."

"That's Sirius's cup," said Remus.

"Sirius?" asked Alisha.

Sirius barked.

"Inus said his name is Snuffles," said Alisha.

"Snuffles is a nickname." Remus petted Sirius. "Right, Siri?"

After the kettle whistled, Remus poured Luna's tea first then Harry's and his own. "Alisha?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sharing a dog's cup," said the young woman.

Harry sat his cup on the small folding table and got the cup, still in its cellophane packaging, from inside his backpack. "See; never been used. Sirius has been drinking from streams."

"You sure?" asked Alisha.

"I assure you that I haven't been using Siri as a dishwasher," said Remus, "although dog spit is very antiseptic."

"Professor Quirrell, we never talked much outside of class," said Luna.

"What do you teach?" asked Alisha.

"I taught Defence Against Dark Arts. Remus taught it after I resigned from teaching," explained Harry. "Remus will be teaching Care of Magic Creatures in September."

Remus asked, "Are you in school?"

"I attend Witch Way College," said Alisha.

"You're joking," said Luna.

"Witch Way," said Alisha. "Spelled W-I-T-C-H."

Luna and Sirius groaned. Since dogs didn't usually groan on bad puns, Harry wondered if Alisha would notice.

"I read somewhere that some dogs can understand over a hundred words, but he appears to be following our conversation," said Alisha.

After Luna made her good-byes, Harry and Alisha started the hike into town. While hiking through the moor, Alisha asked, "How long have you known Remus and Sirius?"

"Going on two years," said Harry.

"Sirius looks like a tramp's dog," said Alisha. "Tough, muscular, and build like a bear."

"Sirius and Remus take care of each other," said Harry. "Dumbledore hired Remus to help me teach. Since Voldemort was still alive, I had to pretend to be Quirrell. Remus was supposed to supervise me. He caught me with Harry's photo album and we got close. Sirius goes wherever Remus goes."

"Sirius," said Alisha. "I heard that name before."

"The dog star," said Harry. "The brightest star in the night sky."

"That's probably it." Alisha took Harry's hand. The walk back seemed shorter although they both were carrying canvas bags full of groceries. An American girl whistled, as Harry put his bag of groceries in the tent. "That's Susan," said Alisha. "Our other tent-mate is Hona."

Harry helped the three American witches with their fire and stayed for dinner. After dinner, they went to the Brazilian camp for dancing. The moon was a waning crescent, meaning it would be new in a few days. Remus could enjoy camping without worry. Having Remus as a friend/guardian made Harry aware of the moon's cycles.

When Harry returned to his tent, Remus was curled in his sleeping bag and Sirius was lying on top of it. Both of them asleep. Harry got in his sleeping bag and knackered from the hike and dancing fell straight to sleep.


	3. The Dog Star

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**The Dog Star**

While Harry was eating breakfast, Alisha came over and showed him her own canteen. "I wouldn't want to steal Sirius's cup."

Harry patted a spot on the tarp for her to sit. "He's doesn't mind."

"I remember where I heard the name," said Alisha. "He's Sirius Black."

"So you Yanks do get International Wizard News," said Remus.

"A man free after being wrongly incarcerated for eleven years is big news." Alisha hugged the big mangy dog. "Mr. Black, I'd like to shake your paw."

Sirius offered her his paw.

Alisha shook it. "You must have a reason for remaining a dog among all this human activity."

"He can't offer you a reason without becoming human," said Harry. "You put him in an unfair position."

"Sirius, I'm sorry," said Alisha. "Forgive me."

Sirius licked her face.

"They should have did more to find Pettigrew," said Alisha. "What happened to you was a miscarriage of justice."

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter and Sirius blamed himself because he handed the Potters to Peter," explained Remus. "Sirius is uncomfortable being human around this many people and, as Inus said, it is unfair to talk about him when he can't join the conversation."

A man came by. "I noticed your fire. How do you start a fire without magic?"

"It's easy." Remus took out his box of wooden matches. "See it has instructions. Close before striking."

The man leaned over Remus. "Striking what?"

Remus took out a match, closed the box, and lit the match. Then Remus threw the match in the fire. "My dog could do it if he had thumbs."

Alisha petted Sirius, again. "The Nigerians are doing storytelling, and when they talk the talk, they walk the walk. Inus, are you up to some more dancing?"

"Lead the way." Harry got up then helped Alisha up. "When I am going to see this many wizards from all over the globe?"

"Enjoy yourself," said Remus.

Sirius stayed a dog the whole time. Remus hated that he had to tie Sirius to the tent. "I can't have our neighbours complaining of you ransacking their tents during the game. If you change to human, you will have hands to undo the knots. Your stubbornness is the only thing keeping you tied."

Remus hated listening to Sirius's whimpers. The black dog had a full bowl of water and plenty of food. Remus, finally, walked toward the stadium with Harry. Sirius was human in his own home and in Remus and Harry's company. Harry didn't know what he could do to make Sirius more comfortable in human form around strangers.

Their seats were high up in the huge stadium. If it weren't for the Omnioculars, Harry wouldn't have seen anything other than the hundred thousand other fans.

Alisha slapped him when his eyes focused on the veela. "I thought you were gay."

"Us Brits are Bi," said Harry. "We like everything that moves." However, he lost interest when they got all ugly and birdlike.

Ireland won 170 to 160.

"I played seeker my first year," said Harry. "I don't blame Krum for catching the snitch. Bulgaria couldn't have made up the difference."

That night, Harry saw the Dark Mark in the sky. Harry touched the back of his head and fingered the scars that were once eyes, nostils and a mouth. Voldemort wouldn't alert people of his rebirth by such a display. It had to be a supporter or some lads having a spot of fun. He thought about the horizontal dancing he did with the Brazilian, smiling in the knowledge that his body could never be used to kill unicorns, again. The Brazilian fixed that. Harry didn't even know the man's name.

The Mark came from the good seats. Ron's father worked for the Ministry and managed to get good seats. Box, if Harry wasn't mistaken. The twins had wicked senses of humour, but even they weren't that tasteless. Harry went into the tent and curled up in his sleeping bag.

Sirius licked his face.

"Thanks, Snuffles." Harry squeezed his eyes close, no partying tonight.


	4. Welcoming Feast

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Welcoming Feast**

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered."

"Hmph!" Hermione said who just discovered the Hogwarts had house-elves. She had been screaming things about slave labour and refusing to eat. Then, again, she hadn't met Kreacher.

Dumbledore got to saying something about the Inter-House Quidditch being cancelled because some other event was taking its place then Moody entered the room. Harry would never forget that face. It looked like it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces were supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Behind that weathered face, Harry knew Moody was a gentleman that had always treated him with utmost respect.

Moody sat down, shook his mane of dark grey hair off his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared the sausage on the end of it, and began to eat.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Dumbledore and Hagrid clapped then Harry clapped.

Ron whispered, "Why are you clapping?"

"He's the auror who questioned me," said Harry. "I had the same impression when I first saw him. I've only seen men with faces so worn at train stations drinking from paper bags. Then he tells Dumbledore to leave the room, claiming Dumbledore as my employer had biases. He'll be fair unlike some teachers."

Hermione said, "Snape."

"I didn't name names," Harry whispered back.

Dumbledore explained the Triwizard Tournament. All Harry could focus on was the words "Death Toll." After everything Harry had been through in his life, he wasn't going near anything that had been banned because of the death toll. He didn't care what safeguards were in place. Safeguards fail.

After the feast was over, Moody sat down beside Harry. "How are you managing?"

"Good," said Harry.

"You must be Ron," said Moody. "I'm also a fan of Bertie Bott's."

"You took Harry to Azkaban," said Ron.

"Doing my job. I've learned over the years that only the innocent and the fanatical insist on veritaserum. People with a story to tell, and Harry had some story." Moody got up. "Boys, evil existed before Voldemort and shall exist after him. We need constant vigilance."

Moody left the Gryffindor table.

"Strange man," said Ron.

"He didn't like chaining me," said Harry. "Under different circumstances, we could have become friends. He left the ministry because he couldn't tolerate the corruption. He's a man with principles. So few of them left."

Hermione said, "Sometimes, you don't sound fourteen."

"I can say the same for you," Harry teased.

"I'm thirteen for two more weeks," Hermione teased back. "I liked having Professor Lupin teach Defence Against Dark Arts. I don't know about a former auror teaching."

"Professor Lupin wants to teach Care of Magical Creatures," said Harry. "He's looking forward to teaching the class. He says us fourth years are going to have the inside track on animal husbandry. You could have taken it. It makes more sense than Muggle Studies."

Hermione said, "I know how muggles view themselves. I need to know how wizards view them. I plan to change the world."

"Some people and house-elves don't want the world changed," said Ron. "Things can always improve, but some things are the way they are for a reason."

"Ron Weasley, you are so wrong." Hermione got up from her seat and stormed out of the Great Hall. House-elves didn't want things changed. Harry knew from Kreacher that elves didn't see the world the way people did.

xxxx

At night, after the other boys were asleep, Ron asked, "Are you going to put your name in?"

"Death toll," Harry repeated. "Besides I'm not seventeen."

"You're way over seventeen." Ron said,

"I'm not a sixth year and Dumbledore said that only sixth and seventh years will be able to enter the tournament."

Greed filled Ron's voice. "The prize money and the fame."

"I don't need the money and I have more fame than I want." Harry chuckled softly, not to wake the others. "If I had that kind of money, I'd give it to your brothers to open a joke shop."

"What about the vault?" Ron would say something like that. Harry didn't know what would happen to the Potter estate. He had only seen that vault once. Why did have to tell Ron about it?

The Weasleys had food to eat and a place to live. They were rich compared to some of the Africans that came to the Quidditch World Cup and they considered themselves well off enough to make a trip to England. Some lived in grass huts. They would consider the Burrow to be a mansion. Ron came the day of the game - the rich people seats. However, Harry felt sorry for him because he missed the nearly month long party - two weeks in each direction.

Harry had Sirius, Remus and Mrs. Quirrell who all loved him. He was richer than the biggest oil baron. Dudley lived in a huge house, had the newest video games and all the best toys, and he didn't appreciate any of it. He only wanted more and more.

"I'm legally Quirinus Quirrell. I can call myself God; that won't make me Him. Hopefully, the Potter estate will go to Sirius. After all those years in prison, it's only right he should get it." After finishing school, Harry would have a job at Hogwarts. What more did he need?

Ron fidgeted in his bed then shook a bit. "Every time you mention Azkaban, I think about Wormtail sharing my bed."

Harry said,"Peter was a rat. When Sirius licks my face, he's a dog licking my face. When he's in his animagus form, his mind is in another place. No human being could tolerate being a rat for eleven years. You weren't sharing your bed with a human being. Peter's dead now. It's over. Go to sleep."

Peter was kissed by the dementors after he gave his testimony. Britain didn't normally approve of the death penalty, but they had to keep Peter in a rat cage while he awaited trail. He could escape any prison cell and he was a murderer. They either had to imprison him as a rat, free him or kill him. Killing him seemed the least offensive option.

"It gives me the willies," whispered Ron. "Not only did I share my bed with a man, but he was a cold-blooded murderer."

"It's over. Pleasant dreams."

Ron put the blanket over his head. "I'll try."

-  
Author's Notes: The description of Moody is sort of Rowling's. She was describing the fake Moody while this is the real one.


	5. Goblet of Fire

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Goblet of Fire**

After Fred and George failed to get across the age line, Harry and Ron started to walk toward the Great Hall. Harry noticed Angelina Johnston, a tall black girl, put her name in the Goblet.

"Are you seventeen, then?" asked Harry.

"Course she is, can't see a beard, can you?" said Ron.

"I had my birthday last week," said Angelina.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor is entering," said Hermione. "I really hope you get it, Angelina."

Where did Hermione come from? She wasn't still using that time turner? She did make room in her itinerary for Care of Magical Creatures. Then, even, Hermione couldn't deny that Remus was a great teacher.

"Harry, you should enter," said Angelina.

"I've been told," said Harry. "Hermione probably has a slip of paper with Q. Quirrell - Hogwarts in her robe pocket."

"I do not," said Hermione. "It says Harry Potter. The Goblet of Fire doesn't care what your legal name is. You have Harry Potter's magic."

"I can't be champion," said Harry. "It would cause a scandal. I was possessed by You-Know-Who. I'm not the type of person you want to represent your school."

"You didn't do those things," said Hermione.

"The last person that was in my body," said Harry. "I get all that. I'm the person that is called a liar when I tell someone I'm Harry Potter then someone else yells 'Hello, Professor Quirrell.' You don't get it."

Hermione put her hands on her waist. "I don't."

"More than a few people feel I belong in Azkaban. Being in the tournament would mean photo shoots and being in the newspaper. I need to maintain a low profile."

xxxx

Harry went into the Great Hall and took a seat. The students and professors in Hogwarts agreed that Harry was fourteen and, thus, a fourth year student. If Harry were to enter the tournament, people would have to admit he wasn't fourteen and everything else would collapse like a house of cards. Hermione was a smart girl. Why couldn't she get that?

Hermione and Ron sat by Harry. The lights went out and the Goblet glowed brightly. The first piece of parchment fluttered out of the Goblet. Viktor Krum was the Durmstrang champion. Then Fleur Delacour was named Beauxbatons champion and the champion for Hogwarts was Harry Potter.

There was applause from all the tables but Slytherin. Draco started clapping and the others did. The 50 house points Harry gave Draco before resigning meant something to the spoiled brat. Draco did appreciate small kindnesses unlike Cousin Dudley.

Harry said when he reached the staff table, "I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't."

Dumbledore still had the charred parchment in his hand. "Professor Lupin can test the parchment to see whose hands other than mine had touched it."

Minerva blushed then said in a soft voice. "I put his name in. I thought it would boast his self-esteem."

"I should have put an age line for both directions to keep my deputy headmistress from crossing," said Dumbledore. "There is nothing is the rules stating that the champion must put his name into the Goblet. Harry Potter stands."

xxxx

More cheering. Harry went into the smaller room to await instructions. The room was lined with paintings of witches and wizards. Fleur Delacour turned around and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair when Harry walked in.

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Mr. Bagman said, "May I introduce our third champion, Harry Potter."

Fleur looked over Harry's head to Bagman. "Sir, professors can't compete."

"Mr. Potter is a student at Hogwarts and obligated to compete," said Bagman.

"E's so small," said Fleur. "And so old."

"I'm not that much shorter than you and I'll be thirty when we compete in the first event," said Harry. "I'm hardly a grandfather."

"Mr. Potter is the only person to survive a death curse uttered by He-who-must-not-be-named," explained Ludo Bagman. "Miss Delacour, Potter may be harder to beat than you imagine."

xxxx

After Bagman went over the first task, Harry returned to the fourth year Gryffindor boys' dorm. Dean was already taller than him and Seamus was eye-to-eye and growing. Ron and Neville were still shorter than him, but neither of them had hit their growth spurt.

"You don't have to take your end of the year tests," said Ron.

"I just have to survive the year." Harry started to change into his pyjamas. "Dumbledore said 'death toll.'"

Dean put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You won't die, mate."

"You're the expert on muggle sports. Are athletes in their prime at thirty?" asked Harry.

Dean said nothing.

"I thought as much. Professor McGonagall signed my death warrant." Harry climbed into bed. "I'm doomed. I don't have the concentration I had in my previous body. I think faster but my mind wanders more."

Ron said, "Thinking fast is a good thing."

"I'm out of shape," said Harry. "And Fleur has inhuman grace and Viktor is an athlete."

Ron said, "You can take Snuffles out for his morning run."

Dean laughed. "He'll get you into shape."

"I won't need the tournament to kill me." Harry sighed.

xxxx

AN: Some of the lines in this chapter were stolen from GOF. Did I blend them into my own story well? Please, review. Any comments are appreciated. Thank you.


	6. Morning Run

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Mrs. Flitwick is an original character.

xxxx

**Morning Run**

First thing in the morning, Harry dressed and went over to Remus's rooms. Wearing a dressing gown, Remus answered the door. "Good morning, Harry."

"Is Sirius up for a morning run?" asked Harry.

Remus opened the door a touch more. "Ask him yourself."

Harry went over to the dog sleeping on the rug and bent down to pet him. "Sirius, as the Hogwarts Champion, I need to get in shape or, at least, try. Would you like to jog around the lake with me?"

Sirius nodded and stood on his four legs.

"No running until we get outside." Harry petted Sirius's side. "I'm a slow awkward human. You can push me a bit, but I need to maintain a workable pace."

Sirius barked.

"You transfigured after sex, so you're naked," said Harry. "And if you change back to talk to me, I'll be, suddenly, aware that I'm petting a naked man."

Sirius barked, again.

"I'm not ashamed of you. I would never be ashamed of you. You killed Voldemort with your bare teeth. You ended his reign of terror."

Sirius became human and hugged Harry. "Congratulations on becoming The Hogwarts Champion. It's a great honour."

"I didn't put my name in." Harry hugged Sirius back, telling himself not to be embarrassed. Sirius was the one naked. If Sirius felt no shame, why should Harry?

"You were still selected," said Sirius stopped hugging Harry and looked him over. "You aren't in too bad shape. We did a lot of walking this summer and all those moving stairs help. Sit. I'll transfigure some jogging clothes."

Harry laughed.

"Did I say something funny?" asked Sirius.

"Sit." Harry sat on the chair and laughed more. Sit, roll over, stay, beg.

Sirius put a blue suit on his bed and aimed his wand, changing it into a blue jogging suit. After Sirius dressed (including matching blue trainers), Sirius said, "Put you wand and robe on the chair. Sev might like to run in billowing robes, but your robe could get caught in a tree."

"Don't mention trees." Harry took off his robe and placed it on the chair. "Better?"

Sirius changed Harry's jeans into sweat pants with the swish of a wand. "You can't stretch in jeans."

"If you can do that to clothing, why can't Moody do something about his scars?" asked Harry.

"Because they give him character. He earned them in battle," Sirius said while showing Harry how to stretch. "A proper warm-up and cool-down will save you a visit to Poppy's."

xxxx

They hadn't run very far when Harry's side ached and his legs didn't want to move anymore. "I think I'll walk some," Harry said while panting.

Sirius walked beside him. "Walking is good exercise. You shall be able to run more tomorrow."

"You aren't even winded." Harry was talking more normally.

"I run a lot."

Harry looked up at his godfather. "On four legs."

"An active hound makes an active human. They needed to imprison Wormtail in a rodent cage because he could change into a rat and escape a normal prison. Being an animagus is part of you. That's why the wizard community frowns on it."

"You and Wormtail aren't shining examples of sanity."

"Wormtail was insane, but my lack of sanity has nothing to do with me changing into a dog. I tend to beat myself up because I thought I was doing the right thing when I asked Wormtail to be the Potter's Secret-keeper, instead I handed them to the enemy. My self-flogging has nothing to do with being an animagus."

"Professor McGonagall says there are nine living animagus registered in England. You, McGonagall and Dumbledore make three. Only six more in all England."

"I'm sure there is over a hundred non-registered ones."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's possible."

Mrs. Flitwick, a diminutive woman (but not as small as her husband) walked over to them. She was wearing a off-white shawl over her long matronly black dress. Her white hair was in a bun and a black witch's hat completed the picture. "Top of the morning to you."

"Morning," said Sirius.

"You're Remus's animal companion," said Mrs. Flitwick.

Sirius smiled at her, bowing slightly. "I'm his spouse."

"Oh, I see. You must think me terribly rude never inviting you for tea, but one doesn't invite one's pet to tea," said Mrs. Flitwick. Harry had seen Mrs. Flitwick in passing during his Sunday lessons with her husband, but Professor Flitwick called her Pet, Darling or Love, so Harry didn't know her first name. Since a lady of her generation expected to be called by her title and last name, Harry wouldn't have to confess to his failing.

"Spouses don't eat in the Great Hall and I needed to be with Remus after getting home from prison," explained Sirius. "Sev and half the students call me Remus's mutt. No offence taken."

"The last time I spoke to you was the Valentine's Day dance," Mrs. Flitwick said. "We didn't say much more than hello. Inus, you are also invited for tea."

"Mrs. Flitwick, thank you," said Harry.

"It's a glorious day," said Mrs. Flitwick. "Out for a constitutional?"

"A run," said Sirius. "Inus is training for the Triwizard Tournament."

"Fil said something about Harry Potter being Hogwarts Champion," said Mrs. Flitwick. "I forget you have Potter's magic."

Harry blushed. "More than that. Everything that made Harry Potter the boy he was is in me."

"You woke up and found out you were someone else. How awful!" She gave Harry a grandmotherly look. "When you and Fil were doing all those Cheering Charms, I always saw you as Quirinus with amnesia. I was happy that you couldn't remember being under You-Know-Who's power. You were a sickly child and so shy. You-Know-Who used your weaknesses against you."

Harry hugged the small lady. "You and Professor Flitwick did much more than tutor me in Charms."

"Mrs. Flitwick, Harry and I have a tight schedule," said Sirius. "I want you to take it slow. We need to train toward your strengths."

Mrs. Flitwick waved good-bye and continued her stroll.

"I don't have strengths," said Harry.

"Everyone does." Sirius started a slow jog.

"I'm out of shape, older than the other champions and short."

"You're quick on a broom, have a brilliant mind, good eye/hand coordination." Sirius picked up the pace. "Shall I go on?"

"You're my godfather." Harry managed to work the earlier cramp out a bit. "Everything I do is brilliant."

"You have Quirrell's brilliance and Potter's magic." Sirius continued to jog, forcing Harry to keep up. "That's a wicked combination."

"We should talk more often."

"Every morning. You need to get fit. You can't talk: then you are running too fast. Dogs pant; humans sweat."


	7. Tea Time

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I'm only borrowing him a bit.

xxxx

**Tea Time**

After they showered and dressed, they went to see Mrs. Flitwick for tea. Harry had moved his dress clothes to godfathers' quarters soon after he moved into the Gryffindor dorm. Mrs. Flitwick would expect him to be dressed properly for tea. No jeans to a lady's tea. Afterwards, he could dress in his school uniform to attend his afternoon classes.

Harry remembered Flitwick quarters were behind the picture of Victorian fairies. They had another door, but he needed the Ravenclaw password to reach it and he didn't have the current one.

"Come in," said Mrs. Flitwick. "Inus, you can tell me all about the Triwizard Tournament."

The Flitwick's flat was designed for diminutive people. The ceiling was the same height as the rest of the castle, but the furnishings were so low to the ground that Sirius must have felt he was in a child's room.

Sirius stood around. He looked like he was frightened as if it would break the kitchen chairs if he sat on one. Sirius sat on the settee.

Harry sat the chair he sat on whenever he visited and told her about the banquet and his name being picked and Minerva confessing. "I think someone like Angelina Johnson should have been picked. Her or Cedric Diggory. They're athletes."

"You're the Hogwarts Champion," said Mrs. Flitwick. "Surviving You-Know-Who twice. The Goblet of Fire is a magical object; it doesn't reason like people."

"When I got winded before, I thought was going to die," said Harry. "But Sirius taught me about pacing. I may manage to survive."

"Win," said Sirius. "He has brains and magic. Hogwarts all the way."

Mrs. Flitwick brought a chair over to the coffee table. "Mr. Black, my guests don't usually have as much leg as you."

"Mr. Black was my father," said Sirius. "Call me Sirius. I drink from a bowl and chase my tail."

She replied, "Sirius, in my home, you are a gentleman."

"Thank you, Mrs. Flitwick," said Sirius. "I'm 190 centimetres tall."

"I'm not all that familiar with the metric system. It was feet and inches in my day," she said.

"6 foot 3," replied Sirius.

Mrs. Flitwick brought the tea to the coffee table. "Sirius?"

"Black with two sugars," Sirius replied.

"Inus?" asked the lady.

"Black is fine." Harry started drinking tea black because the other professors took their tea that way.

Mrs. Flitwick served the men then pour out her own tea. "The whole school cheered when your name was announced. Fil told me how Draco Malfoy started clapping and the rest of the Slytherins joined him. These game are good for school spirit; everyone gets behind one champion."

Sirius spilled some of his tea because his knees were pressed into his lap. "Mrs. Flitwick, no offence to your generosity, but we should have tea at Remus's and my quarters. More leg room."

"Horace Spout visits all the time," she replied. "I wasn't thinking. You send an invitation. I'll be sure to call."

Harry laughed. "Horace Spout isn't 6'3"." Harry was only a member of the staff six months and only met Mr. Spout once at the 1992 Christmas party. He didn't get the opportunity to attend any other staff functions.

Mrs. Flitwick took a sip of tea. "Sirius, I want you to feel at home."

"Remus and I have the floor space for me to spread my legs," explained Sirius. "Your husband is under 4 feet and you aren't much above it. There is no way you could accommodate me."

Mrs. Flitwick smiled. "Inus, how is being a student going?"

"Severus won't mark me, but Minerva loved commenting on how well I turned a hedgehog into a pincushion. Mine doesn't curl up in fright when you approach it with a pin like Dean's does, but I don't think pincushions are supposed to breath."

"Breath?" she asked.

"It doesn't appear to have lungs, but it inflates and deflates," Harry took a bite from his scone then drank another sip of tea. "Most disturbing."

"Transfiguration is an art," said Sirius. "We talked about that when I transfigured my jogging clothes."

"Did you go to the World Cup?" she asked. "Fil and I go every four years."

"We did," said Sirius.

"Sirius stayed a dog the whole time," said Harry.

"I can't be human around all those people," said Sirius. "I hadn't been since the seventies. Lots of young people in our section. Everyone loved hearing Remus's stories of the road."

"I should be go." Harry looked at his watch. "If I leave now, I should be on time for Herbology."

"Inus, visit anytime," said Mrs. Flitwick.

"I shall." Harry waved good-bye and said, "Farewell," before showing himself out.

While Harry was on route to the Gryffindor dorm, Colin Creevey ran over to him. The boy's face was covered in sweat, his trousers' leg was torn at the knee, and his breath was laboured - Colin looked worse than Harry did after his first attempt at jogging.

"Where were you? I searched the whole castle for you," said Colin.

"I wasn't in the castle," said Harry. "Sirius and I took a morning jog around the lake."

"You were scheduled for Potions."

"I have an agreement with Severus. I don't bother him and he doesn't bother me."

"Everyone is waiting for you." The boy's eyes looked like they were about to close from fatigue. "Mr. Bagman won't be pleased. Mr. Ollivander had to close his shop for the day because of you."

"And how is this my problem?" asked Harry.

"You're the Hogwarts Champion," said Colin. "You have obligations."

xxxx

Author's Note: Since Cedric Diggory isn't competing in my story because there are only 3 champions, I still needed to give the boy a thumbs-up. What happened to him in the GOF was so sad.


	8. Weighing of Wands

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to JK Rowling.

xxxx

**Weighing of Wands**

Colin escorted Harry to a small classroom, all but three student desks, the teacher's desk and five additional chairs had been cleared from the room. Fleur and Viktor looked totally bored and a witch Harry had never seen before was talking to Bagman.

"Merlin in King Arthur's Court," yelled Bagman. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"A nice lady invited me for tea and I couldn't attend in my running attire." Harry sat behind one of the students' desks. Bagman making plans without consulting him did not make him responsible. Severus Snape was the mind reader and he said Legilmency didn't work that way.

"You had tea while we're all waiting for you," said Bagman.

"You tell me your schedule ahead of time, and maybe, I can plan accordingly." Harry was not going to be intimidated by the big windbag.

Bagman said, "All you need is a purple turban to complete the ensemble."

"Purple isn't no longer my colour. I resigned, so I'm no longer collecting a teacher's salary. I can't afford a new wardrobe every season," said Harry. "Excuse me, if my clothes are a bit out of date. I didn't wear a poncho and kilt to a Quidditch game."

Ron had told Harry about the kilt and poncho.

Bagman gestured to the witch in the magenta robes and introduced her. "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet."

"Bloody Hell!" Harry shouted.

Viktor stopped looking bored and stared at Harry. Fleur got a flash of colour in her perfect cheeks.

"Mr. Potter, you won't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally."

The quill wrote:** Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations** **-**

"Ignore, the quill," said Rita, firmly. "Now - why did you decide to enter the tournament?"

Bagman said, "Since Miss Skeeter has already interviewed our other two champions, Mr. Creevey, why don't you escort them to tea? When you are finished, we should be all set for the weighing of wands."

Fleur and Viktor left with Colin.

Rita said, "Now back to the question."

"I didn't enter the contest. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall put my name in the Goblet," Harry explained.

**Potter is dressed in a brown tweed suit and dress robes, looking more like a professor than a student. He claims he just returned from tea with a lady whom he refuses to name.**

"It wasn't like that." Harry didn't want her quill making it sound like an innocent tea was a sordid affair.

"Me, not the quill." Rita's red talon fingers grabbed Harry's arm. "Do you meet with this lady often?"

"None of your business," said Harry. "My mum's gossip rags print less rubbish."

"Your mum," she repeated. "Harry Potter's mum died when he was a baby. Is this a hoax to prevent gaol time?"

Harry could feel his nerves getting the better of him. He wasn't going to stutter or pause between words. "Magical items (the Goblet included) see me as Harry Potter. You take my words out of context and I'll sue you for libel."

**Quirrell claims magical items see him as Potter. He appears the confident young man, making this reporter blush with his foul language and threats.**

Harry said, "Quirrell was nervous and stuttered. I'm not him."

Bagman said, "Potter has been in Quirrell's body two years. This is ancient history. You either ask him about the tournament or the interview is over."

"No more questions," said Rita.

Bagman touched Harry's shoulder. "I'll walk you to your dorm room where you can change into your uniform for the pictures."

"I can find my own way," said Harry.

"And if I delay Mr. Ollivander any more, he'll hex me." Bagman said, "I rather have you glued to my side until we get all these preliminaries out of the way."

Ludo Bagman and Harry walked off leaving Rita and her quill alone. When they returned to the classroom, Fleur and Viktor had finished their tea and the judges (Bagman excluded) were seated. Rita was also seated behind the teacher's desk with her quill moving along her parchment, probably writing more libel.

Mr. Ollivander asked Fleur for her wand first. He then checked Viktor's. Finally, he got to Harry's wand.

"I made this wand to order - holy and phoenix feather. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, parted with a feather for it," Ollivander said before making wine pour from its tip. "Good."

Dumbledore said, "If you hurry, you can make dinner."

A man snapped photos of the three champions. "Can you stand for some group photos?" Fleur, Viktor and Harry stood where the photographer wanted as he snapped pictures. The photographer put the cap over lens and said, "Thank you."

Fleur put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're a little boy in a man's body."

Harry looked into her silver-grey eyes. "And your grandmother is a veela."

Maxime took Fleur's arm and let her away from Harry. Finally, Harry got to the Great Hall and sat by Ron.

"Fleur is part veela," Harry said in hushed tones. "She thinks I'm a freak, but you have a chance with her. She appears to like younger men."

"You missed all your classes," said Hermione.

"Sev won't test my antidotes. I see no point making them for practice if I don't know if I'm doing them correctly or simply repeating the same mistakes over and over," Harry explained.

"You can ask Professor Snape to let you test your own antidotes for effectiveness," said Hermione.

"And don't call him Sev," said Ron.

"I'll be in class tomorrow. I had tournament business during my afternoon classes."


	9. The Daily Prophet

Author's Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**The Daily Prophet**

After his run with Sirius, Harry filled opened the paper to the article about the tournament.

**The Goblet of Fire selected three champions; Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum was the Durmstrang, and Harry Potter for our own beloved Hogwarts. I interviewed the young man claiming to be Harry Potter. He told me that magical items claim he is Harry Potter but, as the picture shows, he is Quirinus Quirrell.**

**Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum, our two visiting champions, lost half a day because Quirrell had a rendezvous with a mysterious woman. This brass young man acted like the Triwizard Tournament was waste of his time. His foul language and abusive attitude made this reporter blush. Then what should we expect from a man who played host for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?**

**A little magical trickery and everyone believes this criminal is the famous Harry Potter. I would have fallen for his lies if he did not mention his mum in causal conversation. A mum that he owls every week. When I told him that Harry Potter's mum died when he was a baby, he threatened me. Q. Quirrell I have been threatened by worse.**

**The Triwizard Tournament was instituted to bring these three proud schools together - to assure fair play and continued relations. Mr. Ollivander, Ollivanders, presided over the weighing of wands. Miss Delacour had fine wand of rosewood and veela hair. Krum's wand was hornbeam and dragon heartstring. Quirrell's wand was holly and phoenix feather. Dumbledore's phoenix had offered up the feather for this made-to-order wand. It is interesting to note that He-who-must-not-be-named had a phoenix feather in his wand.**

**Ludo Bagman, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, will not give out any clues about what the first task details, other than it will test the champions' courage. We will learn more on 24 November when our three champions take the field.**

Harry wanted to crumble up the paper but didn't dare. He needed the thing for evidence. He had promised Hermione he would attend class, so he rushed off to Transfigurations. He would have to eat a large lunch because he wouldn't have time for breakfast.

At lunch, Ron said, "I read that article. Bummer."

"Can't you sue her for libel?" asked Hermione.

"Everything she wrote is true," said Harry. "I do write Mrs. Quirrell every week. She must have talked to my mum or one of her friends to confirm that."

"The other things," said Hermione. "Surely, you didn't threaten her or use foul language."

Harry nodded.

"You what?" yelled Hermione. "She's a reporter. How could you?"

"I didn't know she was a reporter when Bagman and I were having words and he cursed first," said Harry.

"That's a child's argument," said Ron. "He started it."

"No, you started it," Fred slapped George in fun or did George slap Fred? Harry could never tell those two apart.

The other twin said, "Mum, he's touching me. Make him stop."

"It's all true?" asked Ron. "Who's the mysterious lady you had a rendezvous with?"

"It wasn't a rendezvous," said Harry. "Sirius is nervous about being around other people and another professor's SO invited him for tea. I went along for support."

"How dull," said Dean.

"I'm a fourteen year old lad in a twenty-nine year old body," said Harry. "Who would have me? Adults see me as a child and girls my age see me as an old man. I'll have grey hair by the time I go on my first date."

"Blimey," said Ron.

"If ever hook up with someone, you will be the first to know." Harry snickered. "The second."

"No offence taken." Ron laughed.

Harry laughed some more. He didn't want Ron thinking he was coming on to him especially since Hagrid seemed interested in Maxime. Maxime seemed too interested in Fleur to notice Hagrid's attentions. Things between Harry and Hagrid had cooled because Harry had been too busy with school and his other commitments for a relationship.

"Hermione, this newspaper is why I didn't want to put my name in the Goblet," explained Harry. "Too many people can't see beyond my face."

"You using foul language and threatening people didn't help," said Hermione.

"Kick a man when he's down," said Ron. "That article was vicious."

"24 November is just around the corner," said Harry. "Sirius says I should practice flying my broom three days a week. You can't be too prepared, especially since we don't know what the first task is."

"How does Sirius know so much about training?" asked Ron.

"There isn't much to do in prison, except exercise," said Harry. "Men talk about weight training and exercise routines. Sirius did a lot of listening those eleven years."

One of the twins said, "Our mum is going to read that and wonder why we don't write every week."

"I've only had a mum for two years. You've had your mum all your life." He needed to write a letter tonight explaining why he used foul language and threatened a newspaper reporter. He would probably get a howler no matter what he wrote. Still his mum deserved some sort of explanation.

That afternoon they had Care of Magical Creatures. Sirius was playing with Fang, again. Harry wished he could be playing with Fang, instead of trying to figure out what Blasted-Ended Skrewts ate. They were getting bigger without eating since they appeared to have no mouths.

After Hagrid crated his Skrewts, Remus talked to the class about crossbreeding magical creatures and the ethics involved. He also explained that Hagrid violated the Ban on Experimental Breeding. The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures usually oversees such things, but the Ministry since Fudge has been in office has been lax in many areas.

Hermione said, "Professor Lupin, you should return to teaching Defence Against Dark Arts."

Remus petted Sirius. "I prefer beasts to people. A dog won't bite the hand that feeds it."

Draco sneered, "He likes beasts too much."

Hermione said, "You want to get slapped, again; say another word."

"Everyone knows he shags that mutt," Draco said. "Go ahead; hit me."

Hermione walked away from him. After class, she went over to Remus. "Malfoy has been saying improper things about you."

Harry also wanted to talk to Remus, but he could wait. Hermione must have known something by now. Then again, she didn't know Hogwarts had house-elves until Winky was found in the forest with a wand. Harry had seen the Dark Mark in the sky, but he assumed it was some yobs burning off some energy.

"Don't slap him on my behalf," said Remus. "I don't approve of violence."

Hermione then said, "He said you sleep with Sirius."

"I do," said Remus. "Sirius and I have been lovers since we were fifteen."

"He isn't a dog when you do him," said Hermione.

Harry started to laugh.

Hermione got this look on her face. "The Skrieking Shack only shrieks on the full moon and it didn't shriek at all our first year. Blimey, you're a werewolf."

"I thought you would guess ages ago," said Remus. "The first time Sirius and I shagged I was in a mood and he was trying to calm me down. It was almost a year before we touched each other as human. I think we were both ashamed."

Sirius licked Remus's face.

"You tell anyone and I'll lose my job. Dumbledore knows, but the Board of Governors doesn't and we want to keep it that way," Remus explained in a soft voice.

"I don't think anyone will catch on," said Hermione. "You once called me the smartest witch on my generation and it took me two years to guess."

"Harry, I read the Prophet," said Remus. "I wish there was something I could do to make it better."

"Hermione and I need to get to our next class," said Harry. "We'll talk later."

Remus hugged Harry. "I'm here."


	10. Private Lessons

Author's Note: This is my longest story to date since it will run nearly 40 chapters when completely posted. Since I don't have anyone running around taking polyjuice pretending to be Moody, it is still considerably shorter than the original book written by JK Rowling.

xxxx

**Private Lessons**

After his last class of the day, Harry went to Professor Snape's office to ask about testing his potions. Professor Snape greeted Harry at the door like he was watching him through the portrait. "You haven't been auditing my class lately. Are you here for private lessons?" Snape snapped.

"If your busy schedule allows. I was going to ask if I could test my potions in class, so I would know if I was doing them correctly," Harry said.

"Would you like to join me for dinner at my quarters?" Professor Snape asked. "We both need to eat."

Harry thought that was a bit forward. He wanted to take a step back and take a deep breath, but that would be rude.

"No threats or foul language," Snape teased.

"I'm a student," Harry stuttered.

"I don't care much for this charade." Snape walked toward his desk. "Come in and take a seat. We'll talk man to man."

"You're right. We both have to eat." Harry hoped that Snape didn't see how nervous he was.

"That Skeeter woman is so wrong." Snape's deep voice oozed sex. "You aren't Quirrell. He did nothing for me. You make that body something special."

Harry stepped completely inside the office but didn't take a chair. "You're a bit out of line."

"You came to see me." Snape sat down in the large chair behind his desk. "So you want private lessons."

"I'll test my potions during my regularly schedule classes," Harry stated. He wondered if he was stuttering or did it just feel that way.

"You'd have to hurry to get to the Great Hall." Snape stretched out in his chair.

"We'll just have dinner," Harry stammered.

"Potions are marvellous things." Snape stood up and walked over to Harry, who was still standing just inside the door.

"I'd like to learn all that I once knew about potions." Harry took a slow deep breath.

Professor Snape wasn't what most would call attractive, and his personal hygiene left much to be desired.

"Could a potion restore my face?" Harry asked, not that he was vain, but shit was on his mind and he was too afraid to research such things on his own. He could always claim that he inserted his foot in his mouth due to his nerves. He didn't conceive that Severus Snape would be interested in him in a rather personal way.

"I heard about your experiments with Polyjuice Potion. If you want to look like Harry Potter for the Daily Prophet, you will have to stew your own lacewings." Severus's voice told him he wasn't interested lacewings. "I have no prepared ones for you to steal."

"Fix my nose and cheek. Ms. Skeeter's biting remarks made me think about things. Moody wears his scars proudly and I'm ashamed." Harry made those marks himself trying to get Quirrell to release him; they were permanent reminders of his fight with Quirrell.

"I'll mix you a drink." Snape touched Harry's arm. "You look like you could use something stronger than tea."

"I'm not ready for this." Harry pulled away from the taller man.

"It's only dinner. We could eat at the Three Broomsticks if that makes you more comfortable."

Harry told himself not to panic, but it wasn't helping. A professor that acted like he hated him was clearly making sexual advances to him. Harry wished he had Snape's gift of Legilimency. He wanted to be sure of the other man's intentions.

Professor Snape said, "Alohomora." The door opened. "Let's go. We can talk in the corridor. Do you really write your mum every week?"

"Yes, I also write a girl I met at the World Cup. She lives Across the Pond."

"Is this girl you write pretty?"

"I suppose. Her black hair is bushier than Hermione's; she has fashion sense comparable to Luna, and she can talk for hours without any encouragement."

"Sounds lovely."

"She knows where my interest lies. She kept pushing me in the direction of leather-clad Brazilian men. I danced with several men that spoke no English, but how their bodies talked." Harry laughed. "She was cool about it. A man for her and two men for me."

"I arrived the two days before and left two days after. Missed all the good parties."

"Sirius has this fear about being around strangers," said Harry. "He only became human in the Great Hall once when his cousin Dora wanted to talk to him. He stayed a dog the whole time we were at the World Cup, even missed the game because he was tied to a pole."

"I don't like the man. He tried to kill me once."

Harry started to walk away. "I'll talk to someone else. I have two letters to write. What was I thinking?"

Severus ran after Harry. "I know you worry about your godfather. Remus can care for him."

Harry shook his head. "Remus needs Sirius to be a dog because of his condition."

"One night a month." Severus took Harry's hand in his. "Sirius spends more time as a dog than human. We'll have dinner at Three Broomsticks then you go off to write your letters. We don't even have to kiss if you don't want."

The dinner was surprisingly pleasant. Severus was ugly enough to have this charm about him. The man was intelligent and witty. Harry could see himself falling in love with him. They walked to the Gyffindor dorm and stood for several seconds in front of The Fat Lady. They couldn't kiss because the paintings were terrible gossips.

Harry said, "Sev, I have letters to write and I can't tell the Head of Slytherin the Gryffindor password. It wouldn't be right."

"Good night, then." Severus walked back to the stairs and headed down to his dungeons. Harry watched as the figure in black vanished out of view.

"Harry has a crush on teacher," said the fat lady.

"I do not," said Harry. "Fiddlesticks."

The fat lady let him inside.

Harry liked last month's password better, "Cow dung." Someone was bound to guess "Fiddlesticks." Who came up with these things anyway? Harry wrote his letters to his mum and Alisha. In his letter to Alisha, he wrote about his date with Severus and his doubts about seeing him again.

Harry waited until morning to drop off his letters. While Harry at the owlery, Hermione gave her letters to one of the Hogwarts owls.

"You're awful chipper this morning," said she. "I would think after Skeeter's article you would be down in the mouth. I know you told Ron he would be the second to know, but you know what they say about the early bird."

Harry watched the owls fly off with his letters. "There's no one. I promised Sirius I would practice flying this morning."

"Harry, you're a lousy lair." Hermione looked him in the eye. She needed to stand on her toes a bit to get the full effect since she was a few centimetres shorter than him.

"I lied better in my old body," Harry admitted. "This one tends to squirm when confronted. I'm writing a girl in American. I told you about her. I was rereading her letter last night."

Hermione said in that singsong voice reserved for teasing, "Harry has a pen pal."

"Happy?" Harry started to head out to the courtyard. He would need to see if he could summon his broom from storage. He had a tournament to train for. Sirius wanted him to practice flying on the days he didn't run.

Hermione followed. "You told Alisha you're bi. So she's willing to share you with men?"

Ignoring the question, Harry took out his wand. "Accio Firebolt."

The broom flew to his hand.

"Not bad," Hermione huffed. "You could have just got it from storage. No need to show off."


	11. Retraction

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Retraction**

Moody asked Harry to stay after class.

Harry said, "I did my Disarming Charm right. The wand flew out of Neville's hand."

"No, you are quite efficient at Defensive Magic," said Moody. "There is more to Defence Magic than disarming your opponent. Remember, my boy, constant vigilance."

Harry couldn't help but laugh because Moody said constant vigilance all the time.

"Mr. Bagman insists that Ms. Skeeter write a retraction for implying that you're Professor Quirrell. I can give the Daily Prophet a copy of your testimony under veritaserum. I don't require your consent to make the transcript public, but I prefer it," Moody stated.

"She can print it. I said the truly embarrassing things after you left the room," Harry said.

"Thanks. I wanted to give heads up on the retraction."

"I look forward to Ms. Skeeter writing another disturbing article," Harry said.

"How are your studies progressing?" Moody asked.

"Good."

Moody's eye roamed the room, again. "Do I teach the class as well as you?"

Harry didn't think Moody did. He hoped that he didn't hear random thoughts of his students like Severus had admitted to during their dinner last night. Severus stated he was a born Legilimens and they were rather rare. Most Legilimens had to practice hard and long to even perceive the smallest thoughts even with using a wand and incantation.

Harry's mind wandered to Severus many times during the day. The man didn't have many friends and dinner was probably the first time in many years that Severus felt comfortable enough to share any of his secrets.

"I take it that you feel I don't and you don't want to hurt my feelings."

"You know the material very well, but you frighten the students. Professor Snape doesn't need anyone stealing his territory," Harry explained.

"Dark forces are everywhere and student need to take the subject seriously."

"They can't if they're shitting in the pants."

"Harry, you speak like a professor, not a student."

"I was a professor for six months and taught for four."

"Do you want your job back?" Moody sat down at his chair and removed his wooden leg.

"I'm obligated to finish the tournament. I have to remain a student at Hogwarts until the end of the year."

"You're hedging."

"I don't want to be in the tournament. Professor McGonagall entered me to boost my self-esteem and because she believes I will win."

"It wasn't right that she pushed you into this. She did it with good intentions."

Harry felt uncomfortable. "She did this to me before. She signed me up for Quidditch before I knew what Quidditch was. I should go. We both have another class."

"Feel free to talk to me at anytime."

Harry gathered his books left the room. That evening, Harry greeted Severus outside the Great Hall after dinner. "I had a great time last night," Harry whispered.

"We can talk in my room," Severus whispered back before running down the hall like he was late for an engagement.

Harry arrived in Severus's room around ten that evening. "I feel like I'm committing an impropriety by visiting you in your chambers."

"Come in. Sit down." Severus hurried Harry into his rooms then poured some whiskey. "I can tell myself that this isn't wrong because I refuse to teach you, but you're still on my register. It's an authority thing. Doctors aren't suppose to mess around with their patients and teachers shouldn't date their students."

"Then, we wait until I finish out the year." Harry got up to leave.

"It's good-bye, then." Severus stood up to watch him go.

The next day after lunch, while sitting in the library, Harry finally had time to read the retraction. Rita stated Mr. Bagman, the Head of Magical Games and Sports, requested that she print a retraction, but she wasn't going to deny the truth, but she is pleased to release the original transcripts taken in St. Mungos.

**Moody: Professor Quirrell, could you state your name for the record?**

**No answer.**

**Moody: State your name.**

**Quirrell: Harry Potter.**

**Clarkson: He's been insisting he's Harry Potter since he arrived.**

**Moody: I am asking the questions. You do realise that you don't look like Mr. Potter. Can you explain this inconsistency?**

**Quirrell: I appear to be in Professor Quirrell's body. I touched Quirrell and I was in this pain. I grabbed onto his arm and refused to let go. The pain was horrible then I passed out. The next thing I knew I was fading in and out of consciousness on a stretcher.**

**Moody: Before you touched Quirrell and were in pain, what happened?**

**Quirrell: I looked in the Mirror of Erised and the Philosopher's Stone appeared in my pocket. I heard this voice yell at Quirrell to get the Stone and I saw this hideous face on the back of Quirrell's head.**

**Moody: A hideous face?**

**Quirrell: Voldemort's. He was using unicorn blood to stay alive; not that being on the back of someone's head is much of a life. He's gone now, but I have the scars. I touched them.**

**Moody: Do you think he could come back?**

**Quirrell: I don't know, Sir.**

**Moody: It's my job to keep that from happening.**

**Quirrell: I'm frightened, Sir. I can't go home looking this way and I can't do Professor Quirrell's job with only one year of schooling. What is going to happen to me?**

**Moody: Does Dumbledore know you're Harry?**

**Quirrell: I'm not Harry. I'm Quirrell. I just saw myself in the mirror. I hate this serum. Quirrell's face. **

**Moody: The serum will wear off in about an hour. Can I ask you some personal questions to confirm your identity?**

**Quirrell: Ask, but I rather you didn't.**

**Moody: Young man, do you have any friends?**

**Quirrell: Yes.**

**Moody: Can you name me your best friend?**

**Quirrell: Ron Weasley. He's a great chess player and he knows all about wizard things. Since I grew up in a muggle home, I'm quite ignorant in such matters. He's quite thorough in explaining things. He told me all about Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans.**

**Moody: I see. Do you believe Quirrell is in your body?**

**Quirrell: I'm not sure. Headmaster Dumbledore believes Voldemort might be in my body. See, when the exchange took place, there were three wizards present and only two bodies. Voldemort and I are both powerful wizards and Quirrell called himself weak.**

**Moody: Why do you say you are powerful?**

**Quirrell: Because Mr. Ollivander implied I was when I got my wand. I have a phoenix feather like Voldemort. Mr. Ollivander said Voldemort did great things and I will do great things. I don't think I will - being sent off to Azkaban at eleven and all.**

**Moody: I will see what I can do.**

**Quirrell: Thank you, Sir.**

Severus looked over Harry's shoulder. "You've grown up since then."

"It was only two year ago," Harry stated. The transcription was June '92 and it was now November '94. "More reason to be embarrassed."

"You sound like a twelve year old boy." Severus sat down at the table. "You said nothing shameful."

"I was so naive."

"I explained to Albus that you're no longer taking my class. Since you are no longer on my rolls, we're free to date." Severus put his hand on Harry's.

"You didn't tell Dumbledore our private business."

"I told Albus that Creevey couldn't locate you because you were no longer attending my class, but your name was listed on the register. Since you're one of the triwizard champions, your itinerary needs to be accurate." Severus looked at Harry across the table.

"Madame Pince doesn't like people talking in her library," Harry whispered.

"After dinner, I'll take you out for a pint. I have a class to prepare for." Severus left the library in huff.

Hermione asked, "Why did Professor Snape need to find you?"

"Bagman must have yelled at him about the incident on Tuesday. I'm no longer listed as taking his class," Harry said. "My itinerary now says I have a free period scheduled at that time."

"Bagman has been yelling at everyone." Hermione sat beside Harry. "He doesn't tell anyone of his plans then wonders why his plans go awry. I feel bad for Colin. As you are aware, shit rolls down hill." Hermione opened her text. "So is he giving you private lessons?"

Harry could feel face become warm while he covered his face in his hands.

"We have transfigurations in a few minutes. You should try to collect your thoughts."

"Everyone is going to be reading those transcripts."

"You feel like everyone is staring at you."

"I don't want to be famous. Win or lose I'm the first Hogwarts' champion in over a hundred years."

"You do your best."

"And try to stay alive." Harry cracked a smile. No one is going to listen to McGonagall; they all will be whispering about the transcripts.

Ron put an arm around Harry's shoulder in the corridor in front of Transfiguration class. "The important things in life Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans."

"I was under veritaserum," Harry replied.

"I'm flattered. I'm Harry Potter's best friend." Ron hit Harry in the arm.

Hermione said, "We have class."

"Maybe she'll have us change pincushions back into hedgehogs." Ron took his seat.

McGonagall said as she walked in front of her desk. "Settle down and open your textbooks."

Rita greeted Harry at the Great Hall before dinner was served. "I apologise for printing that article before I had the full story."

"I was rude and I did make everyone wait," Harry said.

Hermione said, "Sit; join us."

"Would you and your friends like to join me for dinner at Hogsmeade?" Rita asked.

"We are only allowed off school grounds over the weekend," Hermione explained.

"One o'clock Saturday at Three Broomsticks." Rita then made her adieu.


	12. Hogs Head

Author's Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Hogs Head**

Friday night, Harry met Severus at the Hogs Head Inn around eight. They went into Hogs Head Inn past the shrunken heads. Harry noticed the white bearded barkeep. "Does our headmaster serve bitter on his off-hours?"

"That's Aberforth," said Severus. "Albus's brother. Good man, two bitters."

Hogs Head was a single room with barrels along the wall, not the kind of place you would order sparkling wine. The familiar-looking barkeep tapped a barrel and filled their mugs. At least, their bitter would be fresh.

Aberforth set their mugs on the table and took an order from another table.

"Please, tell me if I'm a teetotaller." Harry tasted his bitter.

"I've never seen you leave your books," said Severus.

"Then you should expect to carry me home." Harry took another sip. The stuff tasted bad, but Harry didn't know if all bitter tasted bad or just the stuff they sold there.

"You can nurse one pint all night."

"I think I need more than one," Harry admitted.

Aberforth returned to their table. "I heard you have amnesia."

"I heard you have a thing for goats." Severus sniffed the air. "From the smell, I guess it's true."

Harry sniffed the air then took another sip. Suddenly, the bitter didn't taste so bad. "So that's what that stench is."

"Aberforth used to work for the Order," Severus whispered. "Keeps an eye on all the Death Eaters that frequent the place."

Aberforth was pouring bitter for the other tables.

"They see us both as traitors," Harry said in hushed tones.

"No, most people have read the retraction," said Severus. "They still see me as the enemy."

Harry downed more of his bitter learning to ignore the taste. "Are you dating anyone?"

Severus huffed. "You."

Harry knew it Severus answered the questions as he was dating Harry, but Harry chose to ignore that. "I don't believe I did much dating myself. I'm told that I've always had my head in a book and I find out that I'm quite a mummy's boy. The first time I go out in the world, I meet up with Voldemort. It doesn't speak highly of me." Harry sipped more of his bitter. It was nearly gone and he expected that Aberforth would refill it before could say no.

"Not that I have much experience. I use a time turner to get enough sleep at night." Severus chugged the last of the bitter in his mug. "Actually, I forget to set my alarm or turn it off and find out when I awake that it is afternoon. I use a time turner to make my morning classes."

"You need to learn to relax." Harry moved his chair slightly so his leg was touching the other man's leg hopefully not intrusively. He didn't want everyone in the pub knowing that he was a pansy.

Severus put out the coins for Aberforth to collect. Hagrid entered the pub. Severus yelled, "Join us."

"I think you said you never were going to drink again," said Harry.

"I meant it at the time," Hagrid said.

After Hagrid sat down, Harry said, "I was about to tell Severus that he needed to tell Dumbledore that he couldn't work him day and night. The poor chap needs a time turner to get enough sleep."

"I don't need your pity," Severus sneered.

"Yeh need to care fer yehrself," Hagrid added. "One year yeh'd look back and wonder wha' yeh did with yehr life."

"And you're happy with your life?" Severus took a clug of bitter.

Aberforth refilled the mugs and brought out a mug that must have been at least a quart for Hagrid.

Hagrid blew off part of the head on his bitter and laid some coin on the table. "The round is on me."

"So, Rube, are you happy with your life?" Harry asked.

"I'm well. I like me job an' the company I keep. I have no complaints." Hagrid downed much of that oversized mug. "Buddy?"

"I'm relearning too fast. It makes my head spin. I've covered six years of charms in a matter of months and Severus here believes I could relearn enough to use any potion text in three lessons," Harry said. "He says it's a waste for me to attend his class."

"It mus' be overwhelmin'." Hagrid nodded.

"I feel like I've gone from twelve to twenty-eight in a matter of months," Harry said barely above his breath. "It's not fair that the bloke that is buried in Godric Hollow should be forgotten so fast."

"When a child dies, it isn't like you have great stories to tell of him," Severus said.

"He faced Voldemort twice. His life might have been brief, but at least it was interesting," Harry said.

"Inus, you won't forget," Severus said.

"My mum showed me pictures and told me stories of my childhood. My mind creates the memories." Harry put his face in hands. "What if I forget?"

"Yeh won't," Hagrid said.

"I feel that I lose more of him everyday," Harry said. "And this tournament business makes me feel so old. I train with Sirius but he puts me to shame. He should be the one in the contest. He can run a marathon. The man is buff."

"Yeh sound jealous of Remus," Hagrid said.

"Heavens no. Sirius is my godfather and he's not all there if you get my meaning." Harry sipped his bitter. He hoped he didn't finish the second pint as fast as the first.

"Three lessons ter learn two years o' potions," Hagrid repeated.

"After I teach him to proper technique, he can open any text and make any potions," Severus said.

"Then, why do yeh need five years o' it?" Hagrid asked.

"It takes dunderheads I teach five years to learn how to segment a worm correctly," Severus said.

"Buddy, I'll take yeh back." Hagrid put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry got on his feet. He was a little unstable but he felt that he could make it back to Hagrid's hut. "Can we go to your hut?"

"Feel a bit dizzy?" Hagrid asked wrapped an arm under his shoulders.

"I'm capable of walking," Harry insisted, pulling himself as straight as possible.

xxxx

Hagrid allowed the door of the pub to slam behind them. "We talk in me hut o'er a cup o' strong tea."

"Thank you." Harry saw no one else in the path around the lake returning to Hogwarts. "You're afraid you'll hurt me. You're using my youth as an excuse."

"I'm bigger than yeh an' if I hurt yeh," said Hagrid.

"You're bigger than everyone." Harry turned from Hagrid pulling away and puked on the path. "Sorry."

"A biscuit an' some tea will settle yehr stomach," Hagrid said.

"Severus warned me that I was a teetotaller." Harry felt a bit better. His head was a bit clearer, but his stomach hurt a bit more. "I worry for Sirius. He spends too much time as a dog."

"Remus and he are happy."

"He's a man. He should act like one."

"Buddy, he spent most o' his adult life in Azkaban. He doesn't have anywhere ter go, other than Remus's arms. He has the Black estate an' the money from the State. He doesn't need ter work."

"He could travel. See the countryside. If I didn't need to work, I would spend more time traveling," Harry said. "I don't only want to see the world in my books."

"We can take the train in the summer. See the English countryside like muggles." Hagrid touched Harry's arm allowing him to walk under his own weight.

"And a number of Death Eaters may want my head on a plate after they read the transcripts." Harry squeezed Hagrid's hand.

"Headmaster Dumbledore will protect yeh."

"Severus is so afraid to leave the castle. Dumbledore takes advantage of Severus's fear. He makes him work more hours than there are in a day. He looks old for his age because he uses a time turner to give himself more hours." If he added six to eight hours to each day, it soon became years. "Dumbledore doesn't seem to realise what he is doing to Severus."

"Talk to Minerva. She makes Dumbledore quake."

"Severus has his pride. He would never want me to talk to Minerva behind his back."

"Ask him ter talk ter her himself." Hagrid wrapped his arms around Harry in front of the hut.

"You shouldn't kiss me." Harry looked at Hagrid. "You have your eye on Maxime."

"I do, but she has her eyes on her students," Hagrid said. "She won't give me the time o' day."

"I want to date Severus, but I fear that gossip could spread through the campus and Severus would feel the need to resign," Harry stated. "He's witty, intelligent, able to laugh at himself."

"Yeh can stay here until yeh sober up," Hagrid said. "No pressure. I can tell yeh about me troubles approachin' Olympe Maxime."


	13. Hangover Relief Potion

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Hangover Relief Potion**

While Harry showered while the other students were asleep, After drying, Harry put on his nightclothes. He had three hours to sleep before the Great Hall served breakfast. He lied in his own bed staring into the darkness, not wanting to use his wand to read in bed. He wondered if he would ever forget that he was once Harry Potter. He had couple of posts that he hadn't read on his desk.

After casting a low level lumos that would only light the inside of his curtains, Harry rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at the posts that his owl must have left when he was out. His mum was writing him back and requested that he visit more often. Harry wrote a fast note that he would try to see her more often and that he missed her. He then decided to tell her about making potions and Sirius's difficulties. He looked down and he wrote her more than two feet of parchment after he talked about seeing Rita about her articles in the Prophet. He wondered if he was right to try to seduce Rita to his side. He didn't want to be accused of being in bed with the press. He rolled it up and tied it. His owl wouldn't be pleased about delivering such a long note.

The next one was one of Quirrell's friends from when he was a student at Hogwarts. A young man that talked endlessly about their childhood together and he was writing in reference to the transcript in the Prophet and that he felt that Inus had lied when he told him that he had amnesia and he might eventually remember. He told the friend that he was upset about the transcript being printed and the commotion of tournament made him realise that he had more in common with the staff than students and planned to return to teaching the following year if there was an opening. He wrote that he liked teaching and the only draw back was that Dumbledore seemed to believe there were more hours in a day than there really was.

Harry picked up one of his many books on dark creatures. His mind drew pictures of the beasts described. He was thankful that he had a colourful imagination and he learned quickly, but at the same time, he felt like he was missing the excitement of learning everything new. Like when Hermione picked up a wand her first year and knew what to do, everything seemed to come to easily. Every time he picked up a book, his past self had already read it.

Too soon a knock was on his door. Harry put on his dressing gown and answered it. Colin Cheevey looked at him. "Professor Snape is in the corridor. He says that he needs to see you."

"It's only fifteen minutes until the Great Hall opens." Harry hurried into his clothes. "Colin, did he tell you what he wants on a Saturday morning?"

"It probably has to do with the tournament," Colin said.

Harry hurried down the stairs and passed the portrait hole.

Severus was dressed in clean robes and his hair looked like it was washed less than an hour before. Harry never saw the man look so fresh and clean. Without his normal layer of sweat and grime, he looked years younger. "I brought you hangover relief."

"You shouldn't have stayed up to make it." Harry drank down the vial quickly.

"I'll have you assist me in making it next time. I need it more often than I would like to admit. It's seems that my only joy lately comes from a bottle." Severus led Harry down the moving stairs to the Great Hall.

"You need to take better care of yourself."

"I agree." Severus walked at a brisk pace. "I'm a mess. Voldemort is dead and I still feel trapped in this castle."

"I'll sneak down to your rooms after breakfast." Harry whispered.

xxxx

Harry ate his breakfast trying not to think about being alone with Severus later in the day. He wondered if Severus would manhandle him like the Brazilian man that spoke volumes with his hands. Smiling to himself, Harry remembered a tall, tanned man moving his hands over him while they danced. The man made dancing into foreplay. Harry found himself kissing the stranger and eventually in a tent of a man that didn't speak a word on English laying on his belly waiting to be penetrated. Without words, sex was like a dance. One parts smoothly followed another.

Harry felt himself blush as Ron joined him at the table. "Mate, you said that I would be the second to know. The Prophet smears you again and yet you're grinning like the Cheshire cat."

"I can't tell you," Harry said.

"You're dating someone. No one grins like that over a letter." Hermione sat on the opposite side of Ron.

Harry cut his sausages into smaller pieces."Since I'm near thirty, I can't date a student."

"A staff member," Ron whispered. "That cuts it down a bit. Is it old Madame Pince?"

"I saw Harry whispering to Professor Snape in the library," Hermione said.

Harry stuffed a piece of sausage in his mouth and focused on chewing it carefully.

"He's so greasy," Ron said.

"He cleans up nicely," Hermione said. "I saw him in waiting in front of portrait hole this morning."

"He made me a potion." Harry could feel his cheeks turn red. "I'm quitting school after the tournament. Severus hasn't dated anyone in years. He isn't one of those sexy foreigners that gropes you without even wanting to know your name."

"Harry, were you nasty at the Quidditch match?" Hermione asked.

"They used condoms. I'm twenty-nine. I want to experience everything before I'm too old. Anonymous sex is good, but it has to be better with someone you know. Someone that you would like to know better." Harry stuffed more food in his mouth.

"You want to know that git better?" Ron asked.

"I'm not in love with him. I'm only slightly in lust." Harry buttered his toast. "I need to take Snuffles for a run." Harry drank his juice. He hoped that he wouldn't get cramps from eating before going on a run.

"I'll jog with you and Snuffles," Ron said.

"He runs pretty fast." Harry refilled his glass and drank more juice.

xxxx

Ron and Harry met Sirius outside Remus's room. "You run in human form," Ron said.

"It keeps Harry from training too hard." Sirius was in a blue jogging suit with his long black hair tied back, definitely looking the athlete. "He's a real athlete," Harry said.

"We'll jog once around the Quidditch pitch," Sirius said. "Ron, do you think you can keep up?"

"I can try," Ron said.

Harry and Sirius lost Ron to panting before they were a quarter way around the Quidditch field.

"You seem energetic today," Sirius said.

"I decided that I wasn't going to get upset about Ms. Skeeter's columns any more. Life is too short."

"I agree," said Sirius.

"Severus is going to tutor me privately in potions," Harry said. "Now, I can learn a restorative potion to get back the part of my nose and cheek that are missing. It's so creepy to see my face every morning and know my own hands caused the damage."

"I like your face as it is." Sirius slowed his pace now that Ron didn't need to be chased away.

"I'm also quitting school after the tournament. I was in denial about my age. I feel comfortable around you, Remus and Severus. You are my peers and Hermione, Ron and Neville aren't. I've grown up even if I can't remember doing it." Harry slowed his pace slightly so he could keep talking. "I'm not going to let this tournament get me down even if my godfather is far more fit than I."

"You must have had some good dreams last night."

"It was neutral. I dreamed that I was little Quirinus, playing outside and then I'm in my dark cupboard and wake up."

"Strange."

"The memories of Quirinus's life are trapped in my mind. I thought I would like being called Harry, but somehow it no longer feels like my name. I know that you want me to lead my own life, but being Inus Quirrell is my life."

"You don't have to work."

"I'm not going to transform into my animal form and waste time chasing my tail."

"I don't chase my tail."

"You don't think like a person when you are a dog."

"I can have human thoughts when I'm a dog, but usually that part of my mind turns off since I see, feel, hear and smell details that I would miss if I try to think like a person in dog form. I love how the world feels when I'm a dog. The world seems more real. I feel in touch with everything around me. It's hard to explain to someone that isn't an animagus."

"Or autistic?" Harry teased.

Sirius changed into dog form.

Harry couldn't keep up with the beast. Harry slowed to a fast walk and kept his eye on Sirius. He found a single very worn trainer and was playing with it pulling on the laces. Sirius acted as stupid as a real mutt in his animal form. Harry was curious what it felt to give into his instincts like Sirius then turned to look and Sirius had the shoe in his mouth and was running toward Harry.

Sirius dropped the shoe at Harry's feet. The thing looked even nastier close up and it smelled. Sirius seemed to love to roll in mud and find the smelliest things possible. It was like his human brain was completely turned off.

Harry walked back to the castle and showered then changed into casual clothes. He might be able to have an adult conversation with Severus. Trying to have one with his godfather was a useless endeavour.


	14. Rita

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Rita**

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to Hogsmeade for their one o'clock with Rita. She met them outside Three Broomsticks. She had a green dress on under her magenta robes and her platinum blonde looked like it was dyed this morning. She looked like such a phoney that Harry was reconsidering fixing his nose and cheek. He didn't want people thinking he was vain like Rita.

She walked over to him and offered her hand. "Everything you and your friends discuss today is off the record."

Hermione said, "No going back on your word."

"I won't be writing about Harry until the first task," said Rita.

"He's boring now," said Ron.

"I'm not the Quibbler," said Rita. "You want a story on body switching; go there. I deal with hard news like a banned tournament returning after a hundred years."

"Or transcripts of what Harry said under veritaserum," said Hermione.

"Thanks to Moody releasing those transcripts, people no longer think I waiting for You-Know-Who's return," said Harry.

"I never said that," said Rita.

"No, but you compared my wand to his," said Harry, "And made no mention that the veela hair in Fleur's wand came from her grandmother, which I think is far more interesting."

Hermione said, "Let's get a table inside. We can argue about those five paragraphs later."

"Four," said Harry. "The last only said that Bagman would say more the day of the first task."

Madame Rosmerta said, "Would you like a seat?"

"For four, please," said Hermione.

They got a table in the back and Rita ordered butterbeer for Ron and Hermione. Rita got the house ale and Harry did the same.

Ron said, "Why do you get the good stuff?"

"I usually drink tea, but since Rita order ale." Harry stopped talked, realising his foot was in his mouth. "I'll change my drink order to tea."

Rita whistled. "Madame Rosmerta, Mr. Quirrell would like to get the tea. He's a teetotaller and he was trying be sociable."

"No problem, Ma'am," said the buxomly proprietress. "Sir?"

"I went out for a pint last night, and I am still feeling the effects. I am told I consider Railroad tea the hard stuff." Harry had met Quirrell at The Leaky Cauldron. He failed Voldemort, again, and it was one of the few times that tea wasn't strong enough.

"I'm staying with the ale, if you don't mind?" said Rita.

"No problem," said Harry. Rita was covering the damage.

"Should I address you as Mr. Quirrell or as Harry Potter?" Rita asked.

"I answer to either," Harry said. "As you are aware, I taught under the name Professor Quirrell for a number of months." Harry wouldn't give Rita any new information about his status, but she could easily ask the staff or students if Professor Quirrell taught after the date of the printed transcript.

Bringing over the tea, butterbeers and ale, Madame Rosmerta said, "I read the transcripts. Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter's living soul is in my body," said Harry. "That isn't the same thing as being Harry. I'm Inus Quirrell in mind and body, only my memories don't match."

Madame Rosmerta nodded and placed the last butterbeer on the table then took their lunch orders.

Rita asked the students questions about their classes and other mundane things. Harry avoided answering the most basic questions like if his classes were challenging. Hermione laughed as Rita left in less than an hour.

"I promised to spend the day with Professor Snape and the day is half over. When I had that pint last night, I forget I had an interview with Rita," Harry said.

"You better meet with him or he'll take his angry out on us poor defenceless students," Ron said.

"More likely Sirius," Harry said.

"You ditched me this morning," Ron sipped his tea.

"Sirius has social anxiety. It had nothing to do with you. You say something he doesn't like he changes into a mutt," Harry said.

"Yeah, he spent the month at the campsite as a hound," Ron said.

"If you join me again, I won't ditch you, but I can't say the same for Sirius," Harry said. "I'm sorry. I needed to talk to Sirius and he said that talking is a good way to check your breathing and I don't like talking to him when he can't return the favour."

"I understand," Ron said.


	15. Draught of Living Death

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Draught of Living Death**

Harry hurried back to the castle and down to stairs toward Severus's chambers. Harry was greeted by the portrait on Severus's door. "He's expecting you," it said.

"Thank you," Harry said to the man in the portrait.

The door opened and Harry walked through.

"I had hoped you would have arrived sooner," Severus said. "Join me for a spot of tea."

"Love to." Harry sat down on settee beside Severus. "I needed to take Snuffles for his morning run and I forget that I had an interview with Ms. Skeeter."

"Did you have to talk to that lady?" Severus sneered.

"If I appear to be nice to her, she'll have less reason to be vicious to me in her articles."

"Do you take Sirius out for a walk every morning? I thought that was the werewolf's job." Severus laughed.

"He could, but I'm training for the tournament. We talked about living for the moment and he changed into a dog and found the most disgusting thing on the Quidditch pitch and started chewing on it."

Severus sipped his tea. "What did he find?"

"A worn trainer."

"I have a laboratory in the neighbouring room so we can start your lessons as soon as we finish our tea."

"I was hoping to get naked," Harry said.

"That will have to wait."

"I'm legally Quirinus Quirrell and that means I'm 30 years old." Harry smiled, moving his hand over Severus's hair. It didn't have that just washed look to it, but it wasn't weighed down with grease or potion residue. "I'm not underage. You don't have to treat me like I'm a delicate flower."

"I've watched you in my class during your second and third year. I pretend not to see you, but I notice everything. You zoom through the text like it's child play while your classmate struggle. I let you assist them your second year and third year, but no more. We're going to make Draught of the Living Death. Inus, I won't treat you like a child."

Harry sipped his tea. His stomach was feeling a little upset. It was probably due to exercising before allowing his food to digest. "Why the change of heart?"

"You have Quirinus's body. That includes his brain. That man was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them."

Doing potions with Severus alone was very different than doing it in a classroom full of his so-called peers. Severus really loved his subject and wanted Harry to share that love. It reminded Harry of baking pies with Mrs. Quirrell. However, they were making Draught of the Living Death.

"If you can get this right," said Severus. "You can help me make your friend's wolfsbane. If you can make both to my satisfaction, I won't teach you any more and it will save me the trouble of making it every month."

After they finished making the Draught of the Living Death, Severus put on gloves then dipped a rag into potion. He then wiped the potion on his shoes. He then took off his robe and wiped the potion on the outside. Then he put on the treated robe and took off his gloves. "Now if Remus's dog bothers me, he'll get a surprise."

"I'll tell him." Harry didn't want his godfather knocked out cold.

"Since Remus got that bloody hound, I've gone through three pairs of boots." Severus put his gloves away.

Harry closed his books. "I'll be back next week at the same time."

"We could go out for a walk or we could get naked as you suggested."

"I'd suggest changing your password first. Sirius might know it."

Severus hanged the robe on the back of a chair. "That one is for Sirius. We'll leave momentarily." Severus put on his cloak over his jacket and wool trousers. Severus walked beside Harry toward Hogsmeade.

xxxx

Remus and Sirius were in line at Honeydukes when Harry entered the shop. As Remus and Harry talked about magical creatures, Severus disappeared. Harry decided to walk back to Hogwarts with Remus and allow Severus a little more time to contemplate their possible relationship.

"What is going on with you and Severus?" Remus asked as they were walking back.

"I think we're dating, but I'm not sure," Harry said.

"Make sure you're dating before you have sex; it makes things less complicated that way," Remus suggested.

"It's not like I'm a blushing virgin."

"That is why I'm telling you." Remus stroked Sirius's head. "You can't treat Severus like one of those foreign men."

Harry laughed. He didn't want to count the number of strangers that he touched during that month in the moors. "Alisha and I are still writing. She writes that everyone on campus is jealous that she has a British penpal."

Sirius glared at Harry and barked.

"I don't speak dog," Harry said.

"He's starkers," Remus said.

"And that's his fault," Harry sneered.

"He doesn't think about dressing. I don't mean to make excuses for him."

"We talked about his social anxiety during our run."

"He told me after he showered. You called him autistic."

"Autism is a list of behaviours," Harry said. "I didn't say he was autistic."

"You implied it."

Harry petted Sirius. "I apologise. You aren't autistic."

Sirius licked Harry's face.

"Apology accepted," Remus said.

xxxx

After spending all day Sunday with Severus window-shopping, Harry was glad to be walking return to the castle. It wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend so there were only a few seventeen and eighteen year old students; the rest weren't permitted off the grounds. "I want things to be right. I don't know what to say, what to do." Harry squeezed Severus's hand. "I shouldn't have been so forward."

"I was a bit forward when I invited you to dinner out of the blue. I didn't know if you liked other men. I suspected that you had that leaning before, but you were so shy and nervous, not at all attractive."

"You liked me before." Harry smiled.

"You were pleasant enough to look at." Severus looked at his hand in Harry's.

"I'm embarrassing you." Harry smiled. He hoped that a naked Severus would his reward at the end of the day. "The Great Hall is open if you want dinner."

"The gossip chain will start if we're seen talking."

"Everyone knows you don't have a sex drive."

"That isn't funny." Severus walked over toward Harry and looked down at him.

Harry looked up at Severus and licked his lips in a provocative way. Harry didn't think himself as being very attractive, but at least he had shaved and showered after his run.

Severus pushed Harry against a tree and kissed him hard taking Harry's hands in his to stop him from pushing him off. Severus was hard and Harry could feel his erection through his clothes. Severus's body rubbed against Harry's making the heat worse. Harry squeezed the hands against him and ground his body into the tall thin man pressed against him. He nearly screamed into Severus's mouth when he came in his pants.

"Wow," Harry squealed when they separated.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm young and the nurse at the hospital said I was pretty." Harry hoped Severus knew a joke.

"I lost control. It won't happen again."

"I came in my pants." Harry put his head on Severus's shoulder and hugged him.

"Me, too."

"It felt good. You need the release. Severus, I would never judge you."

"I have to go back to my chambers. Thanks for the evening." Severus picked up his pace and his body language said that he didn't want to talk about it.

xxxx

Harry cleaned himself in the toilet near the Great Hall with a simple charm. Well, this changed things with him and Hagrid? He let someone else kiss him. Severus. Hagrid was sweet and attentive and Severus was Severus. He needed to talk to Sirius. Wasn't that was a godfather was for?

He went over to Remus's door and knocked on the door. "Sirius, we need to talk."

Remus opened the door. "Come in. Sirius is sleeping."

Harry looked at the dog curled up on the floor. "I'll talk to you. You're kind of my godfather. I guess we can talk."

Remus patted the sofa. "Well, talk. What happened?"

Harry continued to stand and hugged himself. "He kissed me."

"I thought you wanted that."

"I wanted Rube to kiss me. Severus kissed me. He pushed me against a tree and kissed me."

"And?"

"He panicked. He ran off and had that look like he wanted to bite someone's head off." Harry knew he was talking too fast.

"What was the kiss like?"

"It was like he was - you know that feeling when your mind goes blank and all your blood rushes to the -." Harry looked down. "How am I going to face him?"

"When do you need to see him again?"

"Soon. He's being overworked and I want him to talk to Minerva but he's proud and he won't do it himself. I have as much life experience as a four year old and I'm in way over my head."

"A four year old?" Remus repeated.

"I was locked in a cupboard. Any time I tried to make a friend in grammar school Dudley would frighten him/her away. I know nothing of the world."

Sirius turned into human form.

"How much did you hear?" Harry demanded.

"Enough to know it is Severus you're talking about," Sirius said.

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

"He wants meaningless sex," Sirius said.

"He knows I'm easy." Harry continued to hug himself. "I was easy at that Quidditch match. I had sex at the drop of a hat. This is Severus, not a man that I'll never see again."

Sirius stood up and walked over to Harry. "You aren't easy."

"How can you say that? I let him kiss me."

"You didn't have sex with him. It was just a kiss."

"I came in my pants. He saw that. He knows I'm hot for him. This is Sev we're talking about."

"Bodily fluids happen," said Sirius.

"Talking about bodily fluids," said Harry. "Severus and I made Draught of the Living Death, and he put it on all his stuff. If he finds you out cold in his rooms, he will have you fixed."

Sirius put his hands over his balls. "Fixed."

"Those were his words, and the Draught of the Living Death is the most powerful sleep aid there is. You won't wake up till it's done," said Harry. "It didn't sound like he was bluffing."

"No one threatens my balls," said Sirius.

"He threatens my godfather and I turn to jelly when he touches me. I'm a mess." Without saying good-bye, Harry left the room.


	16. A Mistake

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**A Mistake**

Harry hurried to his first class of the day. Hagrid stopped Harry on his way to lunch. "I have somethin' I mus' tell yeh."

"Rube, just tell me."

"Yeh know that I love yeh. I don't love yeh that way."

"I understand."

"If yeh were a half-giant woman, it would be different. I like yeh, but." Hagrid put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm cool," Harry said.

Hagrid opened the door to the Great Hall.

Harry sat beside him. "I hope Olympe is what you're looking for."

xxxx

Severus sat next to Harry in the library. "I'm talking to Dumbledore this afternoon."

"Why are you afraid of him?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore helped me out. He went out of his way for me. Without him, I would either be dead or in Azkaban. After what Sirius has said about Azkaban, I think death is the better option."

"You shocked me yesterday."

"I don't normally do things like that."

"I didn't think you did." Harry moved so he was sitting close to Severus. "I feel like we have to keep our relationship secret. Why did you run after you kissed me?"

"I felt like things were going too fast. I wanted to rip your clothes off where everyone could see. It's been a long time since I allowed myself to feel that way."

"I felt all these sensations that summer after I woke up in this body. I went from little boy to man in a few moments. He left magazines in his room. They must have been hidden so only his touch could find them. I forgot to hide them and my next visit home they were gone and I couldn't ask my mother about my dirty magazines."

"She tossed them."

"It doesn't matter. I brought a few toys and learned about pleasing myself. I imagined I was with Hagrid, playing with the largest dildos that I could find."

"Have you seen him?" Severus asked in a hushed voice, not that much above a whisper. Even a whisper was too loud for those sensitive ears of Madame Pince that believed that libraries should be silent. All she wanted to hear was pages turn.

"No. I only had my imagination. He's so big. He has to be huge. He's straight so it was a waste of time dreaming about it. Though the playing with dildos did help when I was introduced to rough sex by a few Brazilians."

"I don't want know about that."

"I'm not the same person. I'm no longer shy and mousy. Severus, I want you. Why don't we cut our last class of the day and shake the sheets?"

"You should go to your class. Have fun while I'm tortured by fourth years."

Hermione joined Harry as Severus left the table. "You're really hot for him."

"Do you think the other students noticed?"

"No."

"I'm quitting school after the tournament. I deserve to be in adult relationship. I'm not going to worry if other students or staff see us holding hands or whispering. Remus doesn't have to whisper when he talks to Sirius."

"Sirius is usually a hound."

Madame Pince walked to their table, made a shh sound and gave them a cross look.

"We can talk in the common room after dinner," Hermione said. "I want to hear all the dirty details."

Harry opened his Magical Creatures text and started to read. Harry smiled. He hoped that he would get more than kisses tonight.

xxxx

Harry walked past the potions lab after his last class for the day. Severus was cleaning up. Harry entered. "I can grab a rag."

"Thanks. You would think my fourth class would clean up." Severus wiped the blackboard. "So are you ready to make another potion with me."

"I thought I'd help you mark papers." Harry continued wiped the counters.

"Use your wand." Severus did a spell and the tables were clean. Severus put a stack of papers in front of Harry.

"First years." Harry looked through them.

"You do know how to mark papers?" Severus sneered.

"I was expecting you to throw me on a table and have your wicked way with me." Harry took out a bottle of red ink from his briefcase and his quill. He started marking papers.

"I don't know what got into me."

"You were horny." Harry was covering the papers with red. He couldn't let the students think Snape was being easy on them.

"I couldn't tell him that I can't get to sleep at night. I did all those extra projects because I needed to occupy my time." Severus took out his quill and started to share Harry's ink.

"You can throw me on the table. I'm easy." Harry laughed.

"Inus, I'm using you."

"Use me." Harry smiled slightly and finished the first year papers. "That wasn't so bad. Why are you using a time turner to get some sleep? It isn't because Dumbledore is working you to death."

"Even if I cut on preparing potions, I still need to make Remus's wolfsbane." Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "The truth of the matter is that I have trouble falling asleep. I stare at the ceiling for hours before I drift off."

"You can teach me to make it."

"It's a tricky potion."

"I'm good."

"I bet you are." Severus licked his lips.

"You aren't talking about potions." Harry put the top on the ink and put the ink and quills away.

"Inus, you must think that I wanted to get you drunk and have my wicked way with you."

"That did cross my mind."

Severus put a finger over Harry's lip. "Are you really a blank slate? Do you want me to write on you?"

"Not in your classroom," Harry said.

"We'll go to my rooms." Severus collected his belongings. "Can you be there in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure." Harry went to his room. He pulled his curtain closed, put up a silencing spell and wanked off since he didn't want to look too interested.


	17. Mr Suave and Debonair

Author's Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Mr. Suave and Debonair**

Harry removed his heavy robes and showered. He dressed in contemporary muggles clothes, in other words, jeans and a tee shirt. The portrait greeted him politely and opened the door.

Severus glided into the room from a room on the right of his lounge, probably his laboratory. "You look good."

"This is so wrong on so many levels."

Severus put an arm around Harry and pulled him in for a kiss.

Harry's mind went blank and all his blood went to his dick as he had his hands moving over Severus's body and he tried to suck down Severus's tonsils.

Severus came in his pants while they were groping. Severus laughed. "We didn't get our clothes off this time, either."

"And I jerked off before hand to reduce the tension." Harry gave Severus a dumb smile. "Would you like to cuddle?"

"Sure. I'll be back with my nightshift."

"I'll make us some tea."

"Severus, I think you're too stress to sleep. It has nothing to do with being overworked."

"Go. Get a change of clothes. You can sneak in at three in the morning, again," Severus said.

Harry walked from the portrait door back to his room. Harry grabbed a pair of pyjamas and a change of clothes. Perhaps, he could go to the Great Hall straight from Severus's room. Harry hoped he wasn't grinning too largely as he took the stairs down to the dungeon.

Severus motioned for Harry to sit beside him on the settee.

"You need to tell Dumbledore that you can't make potions for the Ministry and Poppy," Harry said

"It wouldn't help. Muggles have laws about a forty-hour work week. If I saw forty hours a week, I would think I was on bloody holiday." Severus put his arms around Harry. "Change into something comfortable and we'll sit and listen to my fire."

Harry pulled off his clothes and put on his pyjamas as Severus tended the fire.

"I've had so many talks with Albus about being overworked, but he finally listened today." Severus started to nibble around Harry's ear.

Harry laughed. "Do you want to talk?"

"There is so much I need to say." Severus nibbled around Harry's neck.

"And you think I can't handle it." Harry unbuttoned his pyjama top to give Severus more access.

"You're a blank slate."

Harry undressed to his vest and y-fronts. He sat next to Severus on his settee. Harry snuggled next to the taller man. "Write on me."

"I don't know if I can." Severus took Harry's hand. "A child has more life experience than you. A cupboard. They locked you in a cupboard."

"They sent me to school and let me out to do housework," said Harry. "Dudley made sure no one in school talked to me. I don't miss my cupboard that much. I sleep in a bed. It's lonely and there's all this space, and I thought about sleeping in an empty wardrobe, but I haven't. That sounds messed up, doesn't it?"

Severus put his arms around him. "No one ever cuddled you and said they love you before Hagrid."

"Rube is a virgin and I think he wants to die that way." Harry put his head on Severus's shoulder. "He has his hut, his dog, and a barnyard full of animals. His life is being Groundskeeper of Hogwarts. I made a fool of myself."

"He doesn't see it that way."

"He wants to kiss me and pet me like one of his animals. Why did I think we could have more?"

"You didn't know better." Severus stroked Harry's face. "You're worthy of affection."

"You want to give me more."

"I lost my self-control."

"We both did. I was a small eleven. I didn't have the first signs of puberty. Then, I have this body that has needs. I found the magazines that Quirrell hidden in his room with pictures of naked witches and wizards. In the columns, there are letters. More than one talked about masturbation. I learned about sex the way the original did from dirty magazines."

"He had quite a sash?" Severus started laughing.

"You could say that. A few of the wizards even wanked off in the pictures. The original must have enjoyed looking at both men and women. It didn't take long for me to figure out what my body liked."

"I hear my boys tell me about discovering sex. It happens to all of us."

"The boys in your house talk to you."

"I suspect most of the time they talk to their friends about this, but a few are too shy to talk to their friends or approach the goody-goody prefect so they talk to me. I tell them it's normal to wank off several times a day and to feel crazy the moment a girl even looks in your direction. What you're experiencing is normal. I went through it when I was thirteen."

"I went from eleven to twenty-seven overnight."

"I'm not Mr. Suave and Debonair. I wouldn't have attacked you if I knew how to approach someone." Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry leaned into the taller man.

"Do you want to try snogging again?"

"We're pretty good at that." Harry put his arms around Severus and pulled him in close. Harry started to nibble on the other man's neck. One of Harry's hands moved to Severus's bottom.

Severus's hands moved over Harry's body. "That is good."

Harry started to lick then nibble around Severus's ear and his hands continued to explore. "Merlin, yes."

"Would you like to take this to the bed?" Severus asked.

"I don't want to sound forward but I have lube in my robe pocket." Harry got off Severus's lap and walked to the other room.

"I rather keep my shirt on."

"Scars. You hear rumours about the Death Eaters."

"My father. I have lines all over my back and even a scar shaped like a belt buckle. Inus, I'm no beauty."

"We could shower together. It might take the edge off."

"You read that in one of your pornographic magazines."

"Those magazines are written for hormonal young men and I definitely fit that category."

"It's ill-advised to do most of the things those magazines suggest."

"A shower is hardly BDSM. I thought about giving Hagrid a blowjob. I didn't know how I was going to get that in my mouth."

"I can imagine."

"I must sound like a complete idiot."

"I didn't want to approach you after the retraction. After I kissed you, I thought about the innocent boy in the transcript. I didn't want you to lose that innocence." Severus put Harry's hand on his erection. "Mine is probably no bigger than yours. Relax."

"Undress. I won't laugh at your scars." Harry sat on the floor hugging his thin naked legs.

"Weren't you a blond before?"

"I'm brunette all the way to my pubic hair now. I tell people that trauma darkened my hair. The hair in my head grew in black and then the rest of my body hair darkened. I noticed my beard first. I find myself needing to shave at least once a day."

Severus touched the hair on Harry's arm. "It's nice."

"I'm a bit furry." Harry smiled slightly.

"There is nothing wrong with that."

Harry walked over to the shower and turned on the water. He removed his vest and shorts. "I have the same parts as you do." Harry stepped in the shower. "It's large enough for two."

"I'll wait."

Harry took a hot shower then shaved. Severus always looked clean-shaven. Did he use a depilatory spell? Considering that Severus didn't seem to bath for days on end at times, a depilatory spell that was self-checking would save time on his daily maintenance. Harry didn't mind shaving in the morning or again in the evening if he wanted to look nice for someone.

Harry dried himself. The clothes Severus was wearing were in the laundry basket. Severus entered the shower as Harry was drying himself. Harry climbed into Severus's big bed naked.

Severus entered the bedroom still dripping wet. "I would like to see you masturbate. Bring yourself off looking at me."

"I've bottomed before," Harry stated.

"I want to see you cum for me. I've never watched anyone masturbate. Did the men in magazine turn you on?"

"Definitely."

"Inus, show me what pleases you."

Harry lube on his fingers and he wanked off with one hand as the fingers of his other hand entered his bottom. He found that spot that made him see stars as his other hand moved him to climax. Harry collapsed into the boneless feeling hoping soon to feel that way with someone else. He liked making himself feel good and told himself that he shouldn't feel ashamed, but he knew it would be so much better with another person that cared about him. To those foreign men he was one night of fun.

"That was incredible."

"I rather have you inside you."

Severus climbed into the bed beside Harry. "Just sleep. We have all the time in the world."

Harry snuggled again Severus. It felt so good to be lying beside his future lover sated.

Harry woke before curfew and dressed. "When should I visit again?"

"Tomorrow immediately after dinner. I need to make wolfsbane," Severus said.

"What is it with you and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Sirius tried to kill me. Remus wasn't responsible and you shouldn't have told Remus that I wanted his dog castrated," Severus said.

"I'm an emotionally fourteen and I feel like the adult in this situation." Harry put on his socks and shoes.

"I'm on my third pair of shoes since he returned from Azbakan. I can't believe Sirius still holds a grudge all these years later. The incident took place when we were children."

Harry sat on the bed and gave Severus his undivided attention.

"James and his friends were the in-crowd and I was on the shy side. Sirius got it into his pea brain that I was spying on them."

"There must be more to it."

"His brother died for betraying Voldemort and I'm still alive," said Severus.

"Then he should hate me."

"You're Harry to him." Severus sat up in the bed.

"What's a soul? You can't touch it or feel it. Yet, it makes Harry's wand work and makes my old wand as useful to me as twig in the woods. When I think, when I dream, it isn't Harry's memories that disturb me, it's the ones I can't unlock." Harry squeezed Severus's hand.

Severus stood up. "You should go."

"Not until I get a good night kiss." Harry pushed Severus against the wall and planted his lips against his while pressing his body against his. Severus didn't push Harry off, but snogged him rather properly. Harry pulled away then wiped his mouth. Harry could feel himself smiling as he walked back to the dorm.

xxxx

Hermione was in the common room. "We can talk here. No Madame Pince telling us to be quiet. Did you get in his pants?"

"Not yet. We snogged quite a bit. That man can kiss. If this gets out, Professor Snape will feel forced to resign."

Fred and George came through the portrait door. One of the twins hollered, "Harry, did you have a hot date?"

Harry shook his head.

Fred and George continued to their room.

Hermione said, "You were talking about quitting school after the tournament."

"Since my name was drawn, I haven't felt like I belong in the fourth year class. My body is thirty; I can no longer pretend to be a child. It has nothing to with dating one of the professors."

"What made you decide that you could no longer be a student?"

"Rita," Harry picked up his rucksack. "I don't want to talk about it."


	18. Dragons

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Dragons**

Hagrid took Harry over to see something. "I'm sorry yeh wanted more from me than I was willin' ter give," said the half-giant leading him to the forbidden forest.

"I misunderstood," said Harry.

"Yeh didn'," said Hagrid. "I promised when yeh were older; I led yeh on."

"Rube, I don't like that you think I'm second best," said Harry. "Don't want to someone to settle for me."

"Olympe is half-giant like me," said Hagrid. "Our parts are the same size."

"You sound like my mum when she claims some wizards are better than others," said Harry. "Your mother fell in love with a human and she was a giant."

"Yeh so small, and Olympe Maxime is big like me," Hagrid messed his Harry's hair. "Buddy, I still love yeh. That will never change."

"I wish you and Olympe the best."

"I liked havin' yeh in me arms," said Hagrid. "I didn' mean ter hurt yeh."

"I realise that." Harry had to hold Hagrid's hand because it was past mid-night and Hagrid had refused to let Harry use a wand to light their way. Harry hoped it wasn't another three-headed dog or the skrewts laid eggs. To his great surprise, Hagrid led them to the Beuxbatons carriage.

Harry asked "Hagrid, what-?"

"Shhh!" said Hagrid, and he knocked three times on the door bearing crossed golden wands.

Madame Maxime opened it. She was wearing a silk shawl wrapped around her massive shoulders. She smiled when she saw Hagrid. After Hagrid gave the password, Maxime closed the door behind her then Hagrid offered her his arm. They went around the giant winged horses, with Harry, totally bewildered, running to keep up with them.

He lost Hagrid to Maxime. He didn't want to be third wheel on their date. However, knowing Hagrid, this was no ordinary date. As they passed a clump of trees, Harry was glad of his running dates with Sirius. What looked like for a second to be men running around bonfires was dragons - four of them.

Charlie showed them the dragons: Hungarian Horntail, Common Welsh Green, Swedish Short-snout and Chinese Fireball. The first task would involve dragons. Three champions, four dragons - they would be drawing lots for dragons. The extra meant the last to draw wouldn't know which dragon he or she was getting.

Harry felt like telling Krum about the dragons. Harry knew and Maxime knew, which meant Fleur would be told. Viktor Krum would be at a disadvantage. After Harry gave Charlie his greetings, Harry went back through the forest to the castle. Harry didn't want to see Hagrid and Maxime kiss. He did have his pride.

It was already out past curfew and Harry no longer had a robe of invisibility. Harry considered his options at the moment. It was a shorter distance to the dungeon than the Gryffindor tower and Professor Snape didn't see him as a student so he was less likely to get in trouble if he snuck into the dungeon. Harry would deal with Professor McGonagall in the morning.

xxxx

Harry walked back to the castle and down to Professor Snape's quarters. He sighed in relief when the door opened for him. He had managed to avoid Filch and his cat. Professor Snape greeted him so after the portrait door opened. "What are you doing out at this hour?"

"Hagrid showed me a clue about the first task. Hagrid also showed Maxime the dragons and she'll show Fleur. I'm going to tell Viktor about the dragons at breakfast."

"You're lucky that no one saw you in the corridors," Professor Snape said.

"I'm lucky that you're up at this hour." Harry sat on the settee facing the fireplace.

"I suffer from insomnia. I've bored you for hours about my problems sleeping." Severus sat on the settee beside Harry and removed his shoes and socks. Severus then took one of Harry's feet and started to rub it with a salve that must have removed calluses and softened skin.

"That feels nice." Harry relaxed against the back of the settee. "Do you have an idea about how the dragons could be used? I could try to talk to Charlie Weasley during the day and collect clues."

"Charlie Weasley wouldn't allow any harm to come to his dragons so it is likely that you aren't going to fight them or anything else that was likely to put them in harm's way. Dragons are also protected under the endangered species acts in the Ministry."

"That would lead me to believe that the dragons are part of an obstacle course of some nature. I wonder if it's as easy as getting by one unharmed and one loses points if one hurts the dragon in any way."

"That would make the most sense. One would think the contests in the tournament would be more challenging. When I'm more awake, I can help you find a book on the previous contests and we can see the level creativity that goes into each task." Severus started to work on Harry's other foot.

"I'll have Hermione do it and she can help me approach Viktor so he knows that I'm on the up and up," Harry said.

"Your feet are definitely not fourteen," Severus said.

"I've been jogging everyday with Sirius. My poor feet feel a hundred years old." Harry put his hand on Severus's thick greasy hair. "You could remove more than my socks."

"Sex often helps me drift off to sleep," Severus said.

"When I first had this body, I would masturbate several times a day."

"In the hospital?"

"In the hospital, my sex organs looked huge and frightening. I've never saw a naked man before and there was one in the mirror. It took me close to a week not to feel uncomfortable touching myself to pee." Harry put his hand on Severus's thigh. "Do you think we can go further than mutual masturbation?"

"I don't want you to feel overwhelmed or like I'm using you for sex." Severus started to nibble of Harry's neck and ear.

"Maybe, I'm using you for sex." Harry started to remove Severus's nightshirt.

Severus pulled to keep it on. "I rather you didn't see my scars."

"We've lied in bed naked."

"In the dark."

"A few scars won't chase me away. I enjoy your companionship. No matter how bad it is; I won't run away."

"I ran from you a couple of times."

Harry licked and kissed Severus's neck and collar. "You make me so hot. I'm so hard."

"Any body would do that."

"Severus, I think you're very attractive and I want to pull all your clothes off."

Severus allowed Harry to take off his nightshirt expose his nakedness underneath. "I don't care to wear y-fronts to bed."

Harry hurried out of his clothes. "You look good enough to eat."

"Inus, it's been awhile."

Harry kissed Severus's forehead. "I've heard all your stories of not having enough time in the day. This is no time to talk. Show me."

"We should go to the bedroom."

Harry now undress walked from the lounge to Severus's bedroom. Harry looked at Severus as he followed a few minutes later. Yes, Severus had numerous scars on his back, one appeared to have been made by a belt buckle. Most looked to be cuts made by a belt or a cane. The marks were darkest on his lower and mid back. Severus's bum had no dark marks only a few faded ones as if the perpetrator knew that medical people and social workers would look there for signs of abuse.

"Your father beat you," Harry whispered.

"I don't like being reminded of it."

"There aren't any good restoratives or you would have used one yourself."

"These marks are old."

"My marks are over two years old."

"The ones on my back have faded with time."

"I can grow the missing muscle in your cheek. To repair the damage to my back, it would take a number of days and be rather painful. No one sees it." Severus climbed into the bed.

"Could you fix my cheek today? There will be plenty of photos taken during and after the event."

Severus pulled Harry into a kiss.

Harry moved his hands over the other man's body as they deepen the kiss. There was going to be no more talk about scars or the tournament. Harry had better things to do with his mouth.

Severus found the lube in Harry's robe pocket and used two fingers to grease Harry's opening. "You are so relaxed. So sexy."

All Harry could manage to say is "Hmmm." Harry grabbed the pillow and moaned as Severus pounded him. Harry fired before Severus's did. Harry's mind was empty, except for the sensation of being well fucked, and he drifted off to sleep.


	19. Jealousy

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Jealousy**

While Severus was sleeping, Harry dressed and raced to the Gryffindor dorms to shower and change. He arrived at the Great Hall to find Hermione sitting beside Viktor Krum.

"May I join you?" asked Harry.

"Please," said Hermione.

After sitting down, Harry whispered to Krum, "Hagrid showed me something last night. Something you might be interested in."

"You're my enemy," said Krum. "Vhy should I believe you?"

"Because Madame Maxime saw what I saw," explained Harry. "You will be the only champion without this information."

"Take your lies somewhere else." Krum put an arm around Hermione and pulled her close.

Hermione just smiled as if to say sorry Harry.

Harry got up, walked over to Ron than joined him at the table. "Krum thinks I want to steal Hermione from him," Harry said.

"Did he say that?" asked Ron.

"No, but when I wanted to talk, he grabbed Hermione and pulled her close to him. I wanted to talk about the first task," Harry said. "I'm not interested in Hermione that way."

"You've know Hermione longer than he has; he felt threatened," said Ron.

"I learned something last night." Harry started piling up his plate with sausages. No running today - he wanted to be will rested for the first task. Then he poured himself a glass of apple juice. "Madame Maxime and I know something about the first task that Krum doesn't. I only wanted to even out the playing field."

"Talk to Professor McGonagall. She'll know what to do."

Harry drank some juice then wiped his mouth. "She got me into this mess."

"What did you see?" asked Ron.

Harry leaned forward and whispered, "Hagrid took me out to the Forbidden Forest to show me something. I didn't ask to see them."

"What?" Ron whispered back.

"The person minding these somethings is a close relative of yours," Harry whispered. "Don't even think about bothering him. He'll be too busy minding the somethings to visit with his littlest brother."

Ron whispered back, "Charlie bought dragons. I won't run off to the Forbidden Forest. Spiders scare me. Multiple dragons, whoa!" Ron pretended to shiver.

"Hagrid showed Maxime and I these beauties, but he didn't show Krum or Karkaroff." Harry finished chewing his food and said, "That puts me in a position."

"It puts Madame Maxime in the same position," said Ron. "She can be the one to tell Krum and he isn't liable to think she wants to steal his girl."

Harry took an apple. "It doesn't benefit her for the Hogwarts champion to know something the Durmstrang doesn't. After all, there can only be one winner."

"Unless she thinks you're easier to beat than Krum and thinks giving Krum the information will give him a bigger advantage than you." Ron took another pastry, his second or third.

"Too many sweets will make you sluggish." Harry didn't like Ron applying that he would be easy to defeat.

Ron took a bite of the filled pastry and washed it down with whole milk. "I'm not the one training for the Tournament."

xxxx

Harry went to the greenhouse with Hermione to help Madame Spout with her cutting and to get away from Viktor's prying eyes.

"We can talk about the task now," Hermione said as they started the plant their cuttings.

"I hope to do some research after class about the previous tournaments." Harry planted the first seedling and started digging holes for the other 47 seedlings.

"I done that for Viktor. I can share my finding tonight. Gryffindor common." Hermione started to plant her second seedling.

"Thank you. Tell Viktor if you see him dragons," Harry said.

"Things are going well in the date department?"

Harry nodded.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to Harry. "Professor McGonagall said you and Hermione were getting some extra credit in Herbology. I have the muscle restorative that you requested, but I think your dimple is cute."

Harry drank down the vial. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

"You're welcome and it's Poppy."

"The dimple doesn't matter all that much. It should improve my smile." Harry smiled, knowing his left side didn't turn up as much as his right.

xxxx

Harry went to the library after lunch. Ron caught up to him then. "Thank you for telling me that my brother was here," Ron said sounding rather winded.

"You promised you not to bother him."

"He lives in Romania. I don't see him that often." Ron looked at the books Harry collected. "You should have researched this earlier."

"I didn't think about the task ahead until I saw the dragons. I told Hermione about the dragons. She can tell Viktor if she wants."

"Your face looks a little fuller." Ron opened one of the books on the previous tournaments.

"They will be taking pictures tomorrow." Harry smiled, noticing that both sides felt even for the first time in years. "I can't have a lopsided smile."

"You never struck me as vain." Ron turned the pages of the book.

"It isn't vanity. Preparing for this tournament is making me feel old and out of shape. I just want to be my best." Harry found a listing of all the tasks in the previous tournament.

The followed a pattern. The first task was rather simple. The second and third tasks were the death troll occurred. In 1792, a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage and all three school headmasters were injured. Harry figured they would need to go past a dragon or several dragons. The tasks listed in the books didn't sound exceptionally creative. Then, again, the tasks were designed to be appreciated by a large audience.

"I was jealous that you were picked. It's not fair. In five years, I'll be finished school." The Triwizard Tournaments, when they were regularly held, were every five years.

"Saying that I don't want any of this wouldn't make you feel better. You can owl Mr. Bagman with your grievances since this is the first time the tournament had an age restriction. Maybe, if enough students complaint they will hold it more frequently."

"I'll write him a letter," Ron said.

"You asked me to compete."

"Part of me wanted to live through you." Ron looked over Harry's shoulder at the book he was reading. "It doesn't work that way. All it does is makes me jealous."

"It can't be all bad." Harry smiled again.

"Everyone is asking me for Bernie Botts." Ron laughed. "It becomes annoying."

"He asked me your name. I was under veritaserum."

"I'm not blaming you. People asking me for sweets isn't a big deal. It's just gentle teasing." Ron leaned over Harry trying to get a better view of the book.

"The transcript has been positive for me. Now, everyone knows that I believe myself to be Harry Potter even under truth serum. Two professors approached me about how mature I was. The only downside is one of Quirrell's old friends threatened to hex me on sight."

"You were told by Ministry Fudge to pretend to be him."

"I'm going to return to teaching next year and using my legal name."

"Does anyone call you that?"

"Only my mother calls me Quirinus. If anyone else calls me that horrid name, I'll hex them."

"What does Professor Snape call you?"

"Besides git and prat?"

"When you're close." Ron's face was turning red including his ears.

"Inus. Don't look at me like I'm a pervert. He's only five years older than I. " Harry also thought Quin could be another possible nickname. Even after he returned to using his legal name, people could still call him Harry. Harry, Quin or Inus - all perfectly good names.

"You didn't sleep in your bed last night. I rather not think about the implications."

"Then, don't."

Dean approached Harry as he was collecting his books. "So do you have a date for the Yule Ball? I want to ask Parvati to the dance, but she won't go unless I find a date for her sister."

"I'm thinking of asking Sibyll to the dance," Harry said.

"A seventh year?" Ron asked.

"Our Divination teacher," Harry said.

"She's so old," Dean blurted.

"It's a dance. I'm not asking her to marry me," Harry said.

"You should ask the girl that you spent last night with," Dean said. "You wouldn't want any hurt feelings."

"It wasn't a girl," Harry said. "He doesn't want to be seen publicly with the Hogwarts' Champion."

"I'll ask her sister out," Ron said. "Padma is a very pretty girl. I had my heart set on asking Hermione out, but she's going with Viktor."

"I'll tell Parvati that I found a date for her sister. We need to hurry to class." Dean ran off.

Harry put his bag over his shoulder and headed to his afternoon class. After his class, Harry walked up to the North Tower to speak to Sybil about the dance. "Sibyll." Harry sat down across the table where Sibyll was sitting. "I know that this is highly inappropriate since I resigned from teaching and I'm now a student." Harry took her hand in his.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked.

"I need a date for the dance and I think you're very attractive." Harry hoped he was too coarse.

"Just for the dance. Perhaps, when you return to teaching, we could date." Sibyll squeezed Harry's hand.

"If there is an opening, I'll return next year," Harry said.

"In other words, when a position opens that you're qualified for you, you'll fill it," Sibyll said.

Harry didn't know if he wanted to make small talk with her as he stared into her eyes.

"I could make you a cup of tea." She removed her hand from his.

"That would be nice. I'm sorry that I'm so nervous."

"I now know why you blush when I look in your direction." Sybill poured then each a cup of lemon tea.

"I'm not a teenager. I just turned thirty. I shouldn't be blushing like a child in the company of a beautiful lady." Harry took the cup from Sybill.

"I'm flattered." Sybill sat down with her tea.

In about fifteen minutes, Harry ran out of small talk and made excuse that he need to meet someone.

xxxx

Harry wrote Alisha a letter about having a date of the Yule Ball and his first time with Severus. Harry wanted to sneak off again, but he needed to be well rested for the tournament.

Dean looked over to Harry as Harry put down his quill. "Did you ask her?"

"She agreed. She understands that I need a date and it wouldn't look proper for me to dance with a fourteen year old," Harry said.

"Padma agreed to go out with me," Ron said.

"Neville is the only one in our room without a date," Seamus said.

"I'm considering my options," Neville said.

"Luna confided in me that she had been admiring you from afar," Harry said.

"I'll ask her," Neville said.

"Don't tell her that I said anything." Harry pulled his curtains closed and drifted off to sleep.

xxxx

The next day went by so fast. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall was escorting him to the clump of trees on the edge of the forest where Charlie and the dragons were. "Now, don't panic," she said, "just keep a cool head. We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand. The main thing is just do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you. Are you all right?"

"Yes," Harry thought about the task ahead. He needed to face the dragons with a cool head. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, I entered you in the contest because you don't apply yourself in class," said Minerva. "I read those transcripts, so I know the boy who went off to battle You-Know-Who with his friends is still in there. I was hoping a contest of magical skill would push him out."

"I do my work, I care for my godfather," said Harry. "I don't need to battle dragons."

"Today, you do." McGonagall gave him a brief hug. "Good luck."

Harry saw a tent near the enclosure. When he visited with Hagrid, it seemed further in the forest. Then, Hagrid made have taken them around the back to keep them from being seen. "Professor McGonagall, thanks for entering me. Hermione wanted to enter me, too. She had my name in her pocket, and she's a smart enough witch to get the parchment over the age line while she's safely behind it."

Minerva put an arm around his shoulders. "You were selected because you had the most votes. All the other Hogwart students only had one vote - their own."

Harry laughed. "Krum was in the World Cup and Fleur has magical beauty. They would have had supporters put their names in, too. The Goblet of Fire didn't pick random names; it picked the names with the most votes."

Minerva asked, "Do you suppose we should tell Mr. Bagman that it chose the champion by a counting the ballots?"

"Ron complained that the age restrictions prevent him from ever entering the tournament because the next time the tournament comes around he will be finished attending school," said Harry. "A popular vote means people can get behind the person they want as champion."

Minerva gave him another brief hug. "Go battle your dragons. Then we will sit Bagman down for a long talk."


	20. First Task

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**First Task**

Harry entered the tent. Fleur was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. Viktor was standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Bagman looked like a cartoon character in his old faded Quidditch uniform.

Bagman said cheerfully, "Harry, come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

Harry sat on a stool.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in." Bagman had a huge smile on his face. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag." He held up a small purple silk sack and shook it. "From which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are difference - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too - ah, yes - your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Harry could hear hundreds of pairs of feet passing the tent. People laughing, joking, excited by the contest. Feeling separate from the audience, Harry felt a lump in the bottom of his stomach. It was probably Bagman's idea to have the first task after a proper tea. Harry hoped he didn't toss. Vomiting on his dragon would not be good form and it was liable to incite the dragon.

Harry held his stomach, as Bagman opened the purple sack.

"Ladies first," Bagman said, offering the sack to Fleur.

She drew out a model of the Welsh Green. Krum pulled out the model of the Chinese Fireball. Then it was Harry's turn.

Harry put his had into the silk bag and pull out the Hungarian Horntail with the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs. Harry wanted to drop the model. The thing felt alive. He didn't want it in his hand should it start breathing fire.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled our the dragon you will face. I see no one picked the number one. Then it's Delacour, Krum, Potter. Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Miss Delecour, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle. Harry, could I have a quick word? Outside."

"Sure." Harry wouldn't vomit on his dragon. He was going to vomit on Bagman. They went out of the tent and walked a short distance away.

"I have a small inconsistency I need to manage." Bagman's smile was suddenly gone and he was the one nervous. "It seems your legal name is Quirinus Quirrell and the name Dumbledore pulled from the Goblet of Fire is Harry Potter. How should I address you while commentating?"

"Harry Potter," said Harry. "That is the name the Goblet of Fire chose."

"Are you feeling all right, Harry? Anything I can get you?"

"I'm fine." Harry felt embarrassed - nerves were normal before a big event - especially one viewed by the public. His old body wouldn't have a weak stomach; however, if he still had his old body, he would be fourteen and not old enough to enter the tournament. "I shouldn't have eaten so much before the task."

"A little nerves is good," said Bagman. "Keeps you on your toes. Good luck."

Harry felt himself gagging then he vomited all over Bagman's Wasp robes. Now the task would be delayed while Bagman changed his robes. Harry said, "Sorry," in a soft voice and went back inside the tent.

Harry sat on his stool and waited with Krum, who was pacing and holding himself. The Quidditch champion had an uneven gait, and Harry felt, suddenly, graceful in his presence like he had a chance. The vomiting made his stomach feel better and he was ready to go out there and get the golden egg.

The crowd screamed, yelled and gasped like a single entity, as Fleur did whatever she was doing to get past the Welsh Green. Bagman's commentary included, "Oh, I'm not sure that was wise...Oh, nearly...Careful now... good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

The crowd erupted into applause. Fleur must have been successful - a pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown and more clapping then the whisper for Krum to leave the tent.

Krum slouched out, leaving Harry quite alone. Harry felt his heart race faster and his now empty stomach ached a bit. He could hear the crowd cheer.

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, and Harry heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing - and - yes, he's got the egg."

Applause. Krum had finished and it would be Harry's turn to take the field. Harry stood, waiting for the whistle to blow. Gone was the pain in his stomach; he had a dragon to face and an egg to collect. The whistle blew and he walked past the trees to the enclosure fence.

xxxx

The stands hadn't been there last time he stood at his enclosure with Hagrid and spoke with Charlie Weasley. The Horntail was sitting on clutch on eggs. How would he get her up to get the golden one? He had no wish to be sat upon by a dragon.

He raised his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" he shouted.

He waited, hoping the Firebolt could make the distance. He had only summoned the Firebolt from the storage closet in the Gryffindor dorms to the Quidditch patch. This was a longer distance. And then he heard it, speeding through the air behind him, he turned and saw his Firebolt hurtling toward him and around the edge of the woods, soaring into the enclosure, and stopping dead in midair beside him, waiting for him to mount.

While Harry was in the air, this was just another Quidditch match and the Horntail was the opposing team. Just dive down and get the golden snitch - egg. "Okay," Harry told himself, "diversionary tactics. Let's go."

He dived. The Horntail's head followed him; he knew what it was going to do and pulled out of the diver just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away, but Harry didn't care. That's no more than dodging a Bludger.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Harry soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following his progress; its head revolving on its long neck. Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened it mouth, but this time he was less lucky - he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spike grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes.

He could feel it stinging, he could hear screaming and groans from the crowd, but the cut didn't seem to be deep. Now he flew high and hissed, "Come on. Come on, come and get me up."

And then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane - and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs - he had taken his hands off his Firebolt - he had seized the golden egg.

And with a huge spurt of speed, he was off, he was soaring out over the stands, the heavy egg safely under his uninjured arm.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our oldest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter."

"That was excellent, Potter!" cried Professor McGonagall as he got off the Firebolt. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score."

"Yeh did it, Buddy!" said Hagrid hoarsely. "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was the wors'."

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry loudly, so that Hagrid wouldn't blunder on and reveal that he had shown Harry the dragons beforehand.

Harry was ushered into tent where Poppy was waiting.

"Dragons," Poppy said, "Dementors, now dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky. This is quite shallow. It'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though."

She cleaned the cut with a dab of some purple liquid that smoked and stung, but then poked his shoulder with her wand and he felt it heal instantly.

"Now, just sit quietly for a minute - sit! And then you can go and get your score."

Ron and Hermione came in. With his arm healing, they did their best not to hug Harry. Harry picked up the golden egg and his Firebolt and ducked out of the tent, Ron, by his side, talking fast.

"That Fleur girl tried this sort of charm, I thinking she was trying to put it into a trance - well, that kind of worked too, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire - she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand. And Krum - you won't believe this, but he didn't even think of flying! Hit it with some sort of spell right in the eye. Only thing is, it went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs - they took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them."

Ron drew a breath and Harry reached the edge of the enclosure. Maxime gave him an eight. Mr. Couch gave him a nine. Dumbledore nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever. Ludo Bagman - ten.

"Ten?" said Harry in disbelief. "But I got hurt. What's he playing at?"

Karkaroff raised his wand and gave Harry a four.

Ron shouted, "What? Four? You lousy, biased scumbag, you gave Krum ten!"

xxxx

Harry went to see Severus that evening to celebrate and caught Karkaroff leaving his quarter. "I don't care if you give me a four. I don't care if I win."

"Why are you angry?" Karkaroff asked.

"Because it was personal. You believe I'm faking the amnesia and I still serve our lord." Harry touched the back of his head where the scars were. "If he returns, I'm the one that has the most to fear."

"Why are you visiting Professor Snape?"

"I could ask you the same. I know you ran instead of faced prison."

"Snape turned state evidence and sought Dumbledore's protection. I believe your hiding under Hogwarts' wards as much as he is."

"And you don't seek protection from Dumstrang?" Harry asked, putting his hands to his sides.

"Yes, I have wards to keep people out of Dumstrang. I can't have strangers in my school. I fear no one."

"You give me an appropriate score next task or we both lose." Harry wasn't talking about the tournament. "There are enough people that want us both dead. I don't expect us to be friends, but you respect me and I shall try to respect you."

"You're a student and I'm headmaster of an academy. You're nothing."

"I have my freedom. Do you?"

Severus opened the door, "Stop fighting in the corridor."

"Quirrell, watch your step." Karkaroff turned away and started walking.

"Is that a threat?" Harry turned to face Karkaroff placing his hand on his wand.

"You have other things to fear than me." Karkaroff continued to walk away.

Harry went into Severus's quarters and tore out of his clothes. Harry unbuttoned Severus's jacket. "You have too many buttons."

"A charm can take care of it. I can disrobe in moment." Severus pinched Harry bottom. "You shouldn't talk like that. You give people reason to believe that you're faking."

"You see into my mind. You know who I am." Harry took Severus's hand and licked his fingers.

"You shouldn't be here on a school night. Karlaroff is looking for a reason to have you disqualified." Severus pulled his hand away.

"I can see you on weekends and winter holiday." Harry picked up his clothes.

Severus put his hand on Harry's arm. "Since you're here and naked, we should take advantage of this situation."

Harry dressed. "There is a party in my honour at the Gryffindor common room. I was going to skive off, but as you said, I have to keep up appearances."

"You're the guest of honour. They can wait." Severus used a disrobing charm and they were naked and their clothing were in piles nicely folded.

"They don't teach you that in class."

Severus laughed. "Could you imagine students disrobing each other in the Great Hall?"

Harry laughed. "Where do you want me?"

"On your knees. Unless you rather bend over the settee."

xxxx

Author's Note: A bit of dramatic irony - Harry thinking if he had his original body and was physically 14 he wouldn't be in the tournament. Little does he know. :)


	21. Party

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Party**

Harry arrived late to his own party. When he entered the Gryffindor common room, everyone cheered and yelled. There were mountains of cakes and flagons pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface. Lee Jordan had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so the that air was thick with stars and sparks; Dean Thomas, who was very good at drawing, had put up some impressive new banners, most of which depicted Harry zooming around the Horntail's head on his Firebolt.

Angelina Johnston yelled, "You showed that dragon!"

"Hogwarts all the way," shouted Dean.

Harry helped himself to some food. He didn't want to eat too much. He could have used some tea because he didn't think pumpkin juice or butterbeer would be good for a sour stomach. It still hurt a bit from his vomiting.

Hermione said, "Very done."

"I need some tea or chicken broth," said Harry. "Nerves."

"Did you get all this from the kitchen, Fred?" Hermione asked one of the twins. Harry still didn't know which was which.

"Yep," said Fred, grinning at her. He put on a high-pitched squeak and imitated a house-elf. "Anything we can get you, sir. Anything at all! They're dead helpful...get me a roast ox if I was peckish."

"How did you get in there?" Hermione said in an innocently casual sort of voice.

"Easy," said Fred, "concealed door behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear, and it giggles and -" He stopped and looked suspiciously at her. "Why?"

"Harry is a mite green. And all we have is this heavy food," Hermione explained.

"You're the guest of honour," said Fred. "We live to serve. What do you desire?"

"Alisha moving to the British Isles." Harry smiled. He couldn't tell him about the wild sex he just had with Severus. First he gave Severus a blowjob; he licked but didn't swallow. Cum probably wasn't good on an empty stomach. Then they got to the main event. "The day would have been perfect if she was in the audience."

"Alisha?" asked George.

"That's the girl Across the Pond he writes once a week or more," said Dean. "Spends half the night writing her letters and the other half reading hers. It's sickening."

"Food wise," said George.

"Porridge, toast with marmalade, soft boiled eggs," said Harry.

"That bad?" said Hermione.

"I spewed all over Bagman's robes. I wanted to die."

Neville asked, "Was that before or after he gave you a ten?"

Harry put his head in his hands. "Before."

"You must have spewed with style," said George.

"Come on, Fred," Hermione said, "Let's get the guest of honour some food he can eat."

"Blimey, this is heavy," said Lee Jordan, picking up the golden egg, which Harry left on the table along with the food he couldn't eat. Lee weighed it in his hands. "Open it, Harry, go on! Let's just see what's inside it."

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione said swiftly. "It's in the tournament rules."

"Yeah, go on, Harry, open it," several people echoed.

Lee passed Harry the egg, and Harry dug his fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it and prised it open. It was hollow and completely empty - but the moment Harry opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud screechy wailing filled the room.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed, his hands over his ear. "Hermione, the kitchen now!"

Harry slammed the egg shut as Fred and Hermione left the room. Hopefully, they were getting him something he could eat. His stomach felt so sore and empty now that Severus's naked body wasn't distracting him. Sex was good, but food was also nice.

"What was that?" said Seamus Finnigan. "Sounded like a banshee. Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry."

"I got past the dragon on the first task," said Harry. "I wouldn't have to get past something else. I would need to capture something, rescue someone or perform some other kind of magical stunt. I researched past tournaments. The three tasks vary."

"It could still be a banshee," said Seamus.

"Or a siren," said Kate Bell. "They call people to the sea. Their wail makes people drown themselves."

"Nice," said Harry.

Ron said, "The next task isn t until February. Harry has awhile to figure it out."

Harry put the egg back on the table.

Minerva McGonagall came into the room. "You need to be in bed by 10 o'clock. It's a school night."

"Harry got the best time," said Dean. "If Karkaroff didn't favour his own man, Harry would have won. He showed much more skill than Krum."

Minerva looked at the room full of her charges. "11, no later." Then she took the untouched slice of cake and started filling her plate with tarts.

"Don't touch the custard creams," warned George.

Minerva put one on her plate. "Why not?"

"No reason," said George.

Lee and Harry were talking about how everyone has a weakness and how Harry used the dragon's large size against her when Professor McGonagall caused a slight diversion by changing into a giant canary.

Less than two seconds later, Minerva moulted and was her usual self. "I just changed into a big yellow bird. Which of you watched too much _Sesame Street_ as a child?"

"What's _Sesame Street_?" asked George.

Dean and some of the other muggle-borne laughed.

Harry said, "It's a children's television show with a seven foot canary."

"Oh," said George.

"Weasley, you did try to warn me and this is a celebration, so I won't deduce house points," Minerva said in a stern voice. "But next time.'

Minerva took her plate and left the common room.

Finally, Fred and Hermione returned with porridge and toast.

Seamus says, "You couldn't wait three minutes for the three-minute eggs."

Harry sat down with the porridge and buttered toast with marmalade. "I'm fine."

Hermione sat beside him. "We make this big party for you and you're ill."

"It's the thought that counts," said Harry.

While Harry was eating, Remus and Sirius entered.

"Don't eat the custard creams," said Dean. "George and Fred tampered with them."

"I won't," said Remus. "I suffered through too many of Sirius and James's pranks."

Sirius said, "Minerva gave us the password. We figured you wouldn't mind us former Gryffindors joining the party."

"No," said Lee Jordon. "Plenty of butterbeer and cake."

"You were amazing today," said Sirius. "Reminded me of James. He could do highflying acrobatics. I'm more of a biker."

"Don't let him fool you. He magicked his motorcycle to fly." Remus made himself and Sirius a plate. Then Remus sat on a chair near Harry. "Toast and porridge. No cake?"

"All the excitement of the day," said Harry. "I want to write Alisha a letter while everything is fresh in my head.'

xxxx

In bed that night, Harry looked at his tiny model of the Hungarian Horntail and watched it yawn, curl up and close its eyes. Harry used lumos to write his letter to Alisha about the Goblet of Fire selecting by popular vote, the vomiting on Bagman's robes and his flying around the dragon to get the golden egg. He then wrote his private party with Severus followed by the more public party in the Gryffindor common room.

He told her about Minerva getting one of the twins Canary Custards and turning into a giant canary. And how later that night, Dean, Seamus and Sirius were singing, _Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?_ and _Rubber Ducky_. Harry joined in with the second chorus of _Rubber Ducky_, but he wouldn't tell Alisha that. Sirius claimed Lily taught him the songs when she was expecting her baby. Harry didn't know if he should believe him.

It was after eleven when everyone left the common room, but Harry didn't think Minerva noticed. Harry tied up her letter to owl in the morning and closed his curtains to go to sleep. His four roommates were sleeping soundly.

A banshee call could be fatal and they were trying to lower the death rate. It could be sirens. That would mean an underwater event. Underwater cameras - it could be done, but an open arena event had more spectator advantage. Harry wasn't going to worry about that now since it wasn't until February.

xxxx

Hagrid was teaching Care of Magical Creatures. It wasn't a full moon, so Sirius must have been having a moment. Remus and Hagrid took turns teaching so this wasn't new. After Remus's comments about his skrewts being an unethical experiment. Hagrid forbid Remus from going near this precious skrewts, which meant Remus's class were on everything else, including magical birds, small mammals and Maxime's winged horses.

Ron talked about the lesson on nifflers forever. He wanted one to help him find gold. Hermione told him nifflers were more likely to collect wads of tin foil. Remus promised a lesson on phoenixes, which would include a visit with Fawkes, but it didn't look like today for be the day.

The ten remaining Blast-Ended Skrewts had escaped their crates, and Draco and the other chicken-livered Slytherin that hid in the cabin while everyone else helped Hagrid put them in magically reinforced cages.

Nine of the ten had been collected when Rita Skeeter appeared. She was watching them tied up the last one. Several of the students had cuts and burns. Skeeter, wearing a magenta cloak with a furry purple collar, said, "Well, well, well, that does look like fun."

"Who're you?" Hagrid asked Rita Skeeter as he slipped a loop of rope around the skrewt's sting and tightened it.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter," Rita replied. Her gold teeth glinted catching the late autumn sun.

"Though Dumbledore said you weren' allowed inside the school anymore," said Hagrid as he wrestled the skrewt and put him in a cage.

Harry thought back to his conversation with Karkaroff. Hogwarts had wards. Only a person invited or an animagus in animal form could enter the grounds because the wards would assume that the animagus was a harmless beast. Dumbledore really had to do something about that. Since Rita didn't seem powerful enough to break the wards, she must have slipped in as an animal. This wasn't the place to confront her.

Rita said as Hagrid locked the cage, "What are these fascinating creatures called?"

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," grunted Hagrid.

"Really?" said Rita, apparently full of lively interest. "I've never heard of them before. Where do they come from?"

Harry watched in horror as Hagrid agreed to speak to her later. He couldn't warn Hagrid not to talk to her in her presence. Blast-End Skrewts causing his students injuries was enough to hang Hagrid.

xxxx

Author's Note: In GOF, Neville changes into Big Bird. I should really stop picking on Minerva, but I thought a teacher changing into a giant canary would be funnier than another student.


	22. Underwater

Author's Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Underwater**

Harry whispered to Hermione as they walked to the Great Hall. "Rita is an animagus. That how she managed to break through the wards. If we can prove it, we can have her arrested for being an illegal animagus and ruin her reputation."

"So she printed that transcript from when you were eleven. Everyone thinks it's cute," Hermione said.

"It's not that. She's going to fry Hagrid," Harry said. "We have to get the dirt on her."

"You have to figure out the second task."

Ron joined them at the table. "Have you thought about the second task?"

"Sirens. Kate Bell's suggestion was the only one that made sense. An underwater event would be difficult to stage for the cameras but it could be done. I'm going to locate a potion that allows me to breath underwater."

"I'll help you research," Hermione said.

"And you'll tell Viktor the answer," Harry said.

"I thought you didn't care who wins," Hermione said.

"I don't, but I don't like Karkaroff." McGonagall and Dumbledore warned Harry not to be out after curfew so Karkaroff couldn't use it as a means to penalise him.

"Viktor has already heard the siren call in his egg," Hermione said.

"He might not know what it is," Ron said.

"He told me it was a siren call before I opened my mouth." Hermione started to eat her food.

xxxx

Harry had to wait until Friday night before he could sneak down to Severus's chamber for a little loving. While Harry was in the bed with Severus's planting kisses along his back, he asked, "I need to find a potion to help me breath under water. I research several hours and I found none that was suitable." Harry found a number, but they either changed him into an animal that could breath under water or didn't allow him to breath air until the potion wore out. Harry didn't like either option.

"Gillyweed," Severus said. "I have some in my store room."

"And that will?" Harry asked.

"Grow you gills as long as you have it in your mouth. You remove it you can breath air. Far more convenient that a transformation." Severus kissed Harry's bum. "Now, we can go to more important things."

"That feels so good." Harry sighed.

Severus put lube on Harry's bum. "I'm going in."

"Your fingers feel so good." Harry put Severus's hand on his hard-on. "Pound me."

"With Rita snooping, you shouldn't visit me. We don't know what kind of animal that she changes into. She could be a fly on the wall as far as we know." Severus continued to fondle Harry's naughty bits.

"Then, this is our last time together for awhile. If she happens to be a fly on the wall, let's give her a good show." Harry put his hand on Severus's and brought himself to completion. "Enter me. I need you so much."

Severus collapsed beside Harry after sex. "It's going to be a long wait until Christmas."

Harry put on his clothes. "I could sneak down here during weekends."

"And if she learns about our relationship, she imply things in her paper that we won't be able to disprove."

"You're right. She doesn't like me on general principle. I don't have to give her fuel for the fire." Harry kissed Severus. "I'm going to miss coming down here."

"After the tournament, you'll get your job back and we can openly share quarters if you like." Severus pulled Harry into a long deep kiss. "You do that so well."

"It's going to be hard to wait."

"It's only a three weeks away."


	23. Yule Ball

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Yule Ball**

Harry sat at the top table with two champions and their dates. He was sitting there in his dress robes. Sibyll had on a green robe and was wearing a green scarf over her frizzy hair. Claiming she didn't need to see tonight, she wasn't wearing her big glasses. Harry couldn't believe this beautiful woman by his side was mousy Sibyll.

Hermione had cleaned up well too. She had on a periwinkle-blue dress robe and her usually bushy hair was silky and smooth in knot on the back of her head. Watching her smile at Viktor, Harry noticed the reduction in the size of her front teeth. Fleur looked stunning in robes of silver-grey satin, accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. However, Fleur would look stunning in a flour sack.

Professor McGonagall was sitting beside Dumbledore at the top table. She had on robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat, looking sort of like someone played ring-toss with her head.

Ludo Bagman, wearing robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was sitting near a conservatively dressed witch about his age (his wife?). Maxime and Hagrid were sitting together. Karkaroff and Crouch didn't get the lecture on bringing a date unless they brought each other, which Harry didn't believe was the case.

Sirius, sitting at a staff table with Remus, looked uncomfortable in his dress robes. At least, he didn't he use a Severing Charm to remove the lace from his collar and sleeves like Ron had done earlier in the evening. Ron was sitting with Dean and their dates. The Patil twins seemed more interesting in talking to each other than their dates.

Food was served and Harry listened to small talk more than contributed. Sibyll seemed happy to eat beside him and listen to the visiting champions talk about their schools. She even smiled at Dumbledore's story about a bathroom appearing out of nowhere when he made a wrong turn in his own castle. Dumbledore's stories were better than listening to Viktor mispronouncing Hermione.

When the meal was over, Dumbledore stood up and asked everyone else to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the wall leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall.

Weird Sisters came on stage and Sibyll lead him onto the floor as the music started. Viktor and Hermione were also dancing under the Christmas lights. Some were real fairies. Fleur and Roger were also dancing.

"How am I managing?" Harry asked.

"You're doing fine," said Sibyll. "I taught you how to dance two Christmases ago. You haven't forgotten."

"I'm nervous," said Harry.

"I'm here as your date. Don't think of me as Miss Trelawney tonight. I'm just Sibyll."

Harry blushed, "In those robes, you aren't just Sibyll."

"Harry, I know you have a girl."

"She's in America and she doesn't expect me to be faithful."

Sibyll held him close with her head resting on his shoulder and whispered, "All girls say that, but they don't mean it."

"I thought I had this long distance relationship thing down."

"I'll let you in on a secret: you can reach Dumbledore's age and still know nothing about relationships. Your girl can be sleeping around and then go crazy if you look at another girl. People aren't rational about these things."

"Sirius is totally nutters and he has a man who loves him."

"There aren't many people as giving as Remus. He is one of a kind. Your godfather is very lucky."

"Remus probably told Sirius to focus only on him and imagine they're alone dancing in their quarters." Harry looked at his godfathers sitting at a table along the wall. "Even so, after the dance, Sirius will probably change into a dog and hide under the blanket for days."

"Harry, you can't do anymore than you do." Sibyll's arms felt good around Harry. "All you can do is love him."

"I can see by the way he is slouching in his chair that he's uncomfortable. It was months before we got him to sit in a chair. And he still prefers the floor."

"You told me that you run together four mornings a week."

"That is just he and I. He doesn't do well in social situations. Ron wanted to run with us once and Sirius ran too fast for Ron to keep up."

"You can talk to him tomorrow."

"I shall before I go to visit my mum. This is the first Christmas I'm not spending with her."

By the next song, they weren't dancing alone. Neville was dancing with Luna, stepping on the poor girl's feet. Dumbledore was dancing with Maxime; the top of his hat barely touched her chin. Dean was dancing with Parvati, but Ron and Padma were sitting this one out.

Harry focused on Sibyll and his dancing. On the third song, Harry said, "We need to sit the next one out."

"Pumpkin juice would be good about now," Sibyll agreed.

After the crowd applauded Weird Sisters, Harry got himself and Sibyll pumpkin juice. He hadn't seen Severus since he scanned the room before dinner. He wondered where his man was. Severus seemed to understand why Harry needed to take someone else to the Yule Ball. Then again, maybe, Severus didn't want to watch his man dance with someone else, especially since Harry admitted to be being bi.

"Where's Sev?" Harry asked Sibyll.

"Manning the door," said Sibyll. "Like he can stop students from snogging."

"Do you want some air?" Harry put an arm around Sibyll. "We can dance more later."

"Air is nice." Sibyll walked outside with him.

Harry saw two large people sitting on a stone bench, if Hagrid and Maxime were snogging then, it would be rude to interrupt; if not, it would be the right thing to say hello. Listening in long enough to determine that wasn't spying.

Maxime had suddenly got to her feet. "It's chilly. I think I will go in now."

"Eh?" said Hagrid. "No, don' go! I've never met another one before!"

"Anuzzer what, precisely?" Madame Maxime's icy tone said.

"Another half-giant, o' course."

"Ow dare you," shrieked Maxime. Her voice cut the air like a foghorn. "I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave - I 'ave big bones."

After she stormed away, Harry went over to him and hugged him. "Rube, I'm sorry. Sibyll and I overheard part of it."

Sibyll sat on the bench near Harry. "Hagrid, she'll calm down. If she doesn't, she isn't worth it."

"Do yeh see that in the stars?" said Hagrid.

"I can't predict the future by just looking at the sky," Sibyll explained. "I need to know your birthday and where on the planet you were born. Anyone that says they can do it on your sign alone is full of bull crap."

"She's making us do our own star charts," said Harry. "It's hard work. Mine's all doom and gloom. Not pleasant at all. Neville is only one day early, also England, but his is much pleasanter."

"I was just saying, as a woman, that Olympe needs to burn off steam, and if you run after her, you may both say things you can't take back," Sibyll said, "Hagrid, would you like the next dance? Harry, do you mind?"

"Harry, dance with yer girl. I'm not much company righ' now." Hagrid looked like he was about to cry.

Harry gave him another hug. "I have to visit my mum in the morn, but I can owl her, if you need my company."

"No, Buddy, visit yer mum." A large tear dripped down Hagrid's face and into his bushy beard.

Sibyll took Harry's hand. "Let's go in. You owe me another dance."

Once they got back on the dance floor, Harry and Sibyll danced for a couple more songs. When Harry went to get Sibyll more juice, Ron was having words with Hermione about dating Viktor and Padma was nowhere to be found. Dean was still dancing with her sister.

Harry said to Ron, "Where is your date?"

"I don't know," said Ron.

"Not a good answer." Harry waved to Sibyll. "My girl may give you one dance, but she leaves with me."

"I'm not dancing with a teacher," said Ron.

"Fine." Harry took his drinks back to Sibyll.

"What's wrong?" asked Sibyll.

"Ron is acting like a prat," said Harry.

"Hermione and Ron belong together." Sibyll sipped her pumpkin juice. "They can't fight destiny."

"What's in my chart?" Harry put his hand, not holding his drink, over her shoulders.

"You should have completed it by now. You tell me."

"Doom and gloom." Harry tried to smile. "I die young. Even the stars are out to get me."

Sibyll said, "Your body was killed by a wild animal in the Forbidden Forest. That could be influencing your stars. You-Know-Who pushed your soul out of your body, so technically your soul has moved on. Also this body was dead when your soul first occupied it."

"Dead!" Harry screamed and backed away.

"You had relived it under hypnosis, and I figured your conscience was burying it for a reason." Sibyll led Harry to a table and sat him down. "How could I tell you that you moved into a dead body and your magic pieced his heart together?"

"Mrs. Black is right." Tears ran down Harry's face. "I'm nothing more than an reanimated corpse, a ghoul."

Sibyll put a manicured fingernail on his cheek and touched his first tear that was now followed by others. "You're just as alive as I. Real tears mean you're a real boy."

"Man," Harry said through his tears.

Sibyll hugged him. "Man. Harry, you're alive now and that's all that matters."

"I'm living in a body I brought back from the dead." Harry buried his face in Sibyll's robes.

"Poppy did start your heart after you had repaired it enough that you had a heart to start. Harry, this changes nothing. You've always known that Quirrell died before you entered his body."

Harry sat up a bit. "Voldemort had killed me that night in the dungeons, only I was too stupid to know it."

"Harry, you're alive." Sibyll placed an arm around his shoulders. "I'll get you some butterbeer. Then you can walk me to the tower. I may even let you kiss me good night."

After Harry gave Sibyll a good night kiss, Harry went to the dorm, changed into his pyjamas and wrote Alisha a letter.


	24. Mum

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Mum**

Harry knocked on Remus's door early the next morning. He feared that they would sleep in being that it was a holiday. Remus, in his dress gown, opened the door.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"Sleeping it off." Remus pointed to the dog asleep at the foot of his bed.

"He seemed rather nervous at the dance," Harry said.

"He had a few panic attacks, but I managed to calm him down." Remus poured Harry tea. "You need to pack and see your mum."

"Sibyll and I talked about my star chart and I've been dead since the night that Voldemort tried to get the philosopher stone. Voldemort pushed me out of my body. I should have gone to heaven, but I reanimated Quirrell's body. He was dead. His heart was shattered."

Remus put his arms around Harry. "Your soul wasn't ready to go to the next world. You have more work to do on this world."

"I'm going back to teaching. I can do the most good there. Severus calls me Inus. Is he pretending that he's making love to a man already dead?"

"I doubt that." Remus put his hand on Harry's back and rubbed circles into it.

"I don't feel any sense of deja vu when he touches me. He told me that he thought me attractive, but he wasn't truly interested me until this year. Most of the time, I think it's only sex and it wouldn't matter to him who is in this body."

Remus stopped embracing Harry and sat on the edge of the bed. "Talk to him."

"When? I want to visit my mum for a few days." Harry sat beside Remus.

"Now. You can see you mum tonight. He's a lonely man. It would be good for him to see that you still care. Join me for breakfast."

"I would love to." Harry went to Remus's study and a tray of food appeared. How did the house elves know to send food? He would ask Remus later. There was probably some kind of signal in the Professors' rooms that told the house elves to send food. He only had food sent to his rooms when he felt rather down and never thought about how the house elves knew that he wasn't going to the Great Hall to eat.

Harry served himself some pastries and smiled at Remus. "I should see Severus before I visit my mum."

"Your mum would understand why you were late."

"I don't want to tell her that I have a boyfriend, yet. I would like her to think that all I ever done is look at magazines."

"She can accept that you're in an adult relationship." Remus served himself some food.

"I don't know how purebloods see homosexual relationships. If she is anything like Mrs. Black's portrait, I wouldn't want to tell her ever." Harry continued eating.

"Not all purebloods are like that. Feel out the issue first with her. I wouldn't recommend having sex with him in her house."

"We'll go to a hotel. Thanks, Remus."

"Anytime."

"Harry, remember if you're warm to the touch, you're alive. You aren't a zombie or demon. You were given a second chance. Your soul needed more time to finish its work on Earth."

"I'm not doing much good."

"You're loving a very lonely man. You're competing in the first triwizard competition for over a hundred years. The spirits work in mysterious ways."

Harry laughed. "I took Sibyll to a dance. I've done many little things that matter to other people." Harry stood up. "Thanks. I'll go see Severus, now."

After the portrait let Harry into Severus's chambers, it told Harry that Severus went to eat at the Great Hall and he could wait in his rooms. "You haven't been down for a few weeks," the portrait said.

"I was afraid someone learn of my relationship with Severus and used it against him."

"The teacher-student thing," the portrait said.

Harry nodded.

"You agreed to return to teaching."

"Not until next year." Harry scratched his head. Why was he making small talk with a portrait of a long dead man that once cared for the grounds? He wondered if William Sykes was any relationship to Severus Snape or it was just portrait on the Slytherin house parents' door.

"Severus enjoys your company immensely."

Severus hugged Harry when he returned. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

Harry heard an intake of air, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Not long." Harry rubbed circles in Severus's back.

Severus led Harry to the bedroom and they started to disrobe. Harry laid on the bed naked watching Severus remove all his heavy clothes.

"Imperio," a man under an invisibility cloak.

Severus pushed Harry to the floor. Harry grabbed his wand from robe and did the disarming spell that he had taught in class.

Severus casted mobilicorpus on Barty Crouch Jr. tying him with magical cords to the bedroom chair. "Inus, there is a chain in my laboratory. We wouldn't want him to escape if he should find a way to end the spell."

Harry dressed quickly. "This isn't how I hoped to spend my morning."

"I know we both been looking forward to a moment together," Severus said as he hurried into his clothes.

"I figured Quirrell was visiting you to fetch a potion for his dear old mum," Barty said.

"Thanks for reminding me." Harry went the other room and collected the chains. He tied Barty Crouch to the chair with the chain, so he was bound physically as well as magically.

Severus put floo powder into the fireplace and called for Moody. "We have an escaped prisoner in our quarters. He just bungled kidnapping us."

"I'm not dressed. It will take me a couple few minutes to put in my eye," Moody said.

"We can hold him until then," Severus said.

"Quirrell, I don't know how you faked the transcript, but you're no fourteen year old boy," Barty said.

"I should have used immobulus. That would have shut your yap." Harry said.

"How much of Quirrell do you have in you?" Barty asked.

"All of him except his memories," Harry said.

"I'm so sorry that I inconvenienced you," Barty sneered. "Who would have guessed that you two were involved?"

"Did you really think you could take us from here?" Severus asked.

"I wouldn't have to take you far. There are so many places in this castle that they would never find you," Barty continued. "That old fool, Dumbledore, admitted last night that even he gets lost. I'm impressed. It took me years to fight that spell and you threw it off in less than a second."

Moody arrived, dressed using a crutch with his wooden leg missing. "Barty, how did you fake your death?"

"I refuse to answer that," Barty said.

"Someone or something is buried in your grave," said Moody.

"My mother," Barty said in a hostile voice.

"You're a sick individual. You killed your own mother to save yourself," Moody said.

"It wasn't like that. She was dying," Barty insisted.

Moody looked at Severus. "Would you watch him a second? I need to call for backup."

"Certainly," Severus said.

After the prisoner was removed, Harry started to kiss Severus. "We could return to our previous activities before we were rudely interrupted."

"What about lunch?" Severus asked.

"I had a good breakfast." Harry started to undress Severus.

"I'll have tea sent to my room." Severus removed his clothes. "At least, Moody didn't ask what you were doing in my bedroom."

"I suspect it was obvious." Harry undressed and climbed into the bed. "I waited three weeks to be with you."

"I missed you, too."

xxxx

After some afternoon loving, Harry flooed to his mum's house. Mrs. Quirrell gave him a big huge. "Better late than never."

"I went to pick up your elixir from Severus and Barty Crouch, Jr. was waiting for us. I have strong suspicion that he was impersonating his father last night since he claimed to be familiar with Polyjuice Potion."

"You poor dear." His mum kissed his cheek.

"While Severus was fighting imperius, he made me fall on my wand and I was able to disarm Crouch," Harry explained.

"Why was your wand off your person?"

"I put it in my robe pocket. It's rude to wear robes in someone's flat."

His mum laughed. "Maybe, you should put it behind your ear like Luna does."

"I'll put it in my trousers' pocket." Harry laughed. It wouldn't have helped since he was naked at the time. He hoped the press would handle this delicate manner. He need anyone know that he disarmed Barty Crouch, Jr. starkers.


	25. Weekly Witch

**Weekly Witch**

The article, not penned by R. Skeeter, in_ The Daily Prophet_ said Quirrell was in Snape's room to get an elixir for his mum, Mrs. Marigold Quirrell. Harry was relieved his mum wouldn't find out about his affair through the paper. Most of the article dealt with B. Crouch, Sr.'s body that was found in his house. It's believed he was killed Christmas day by his only son. The younger Crouch claimed his father kept him under Imperius for years. Harry couldn't imagine someone committing patricide. If he hadn't fallen on his wand, Harry and Severus could have been buried in some back passageway in Hogwarts. Harry spilled his tea all over the paper while trying to drink the hot liquid.

Harry said, while having a late breakfast, "Mum, my stars say I'm dead. Sibyll, our Divination profession, says I'm shouldn't concern myself about it. 'It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves' - William Shakespeare."

"Your heart stopped." Mum took a bite of toast. "You were dead. Prophecy wouldn't take resurrection into account. I'm glad you didn't take Divination when you were younger. You wouldn't have taken it well. You always told me you were going to find a way to defeat your weak heart."

"My heart has healed completely according to Poppy. I still get nervous when I exercise too hard and I'm careful to warm up and cool down after exercise. Poppy and Pomona have given me a number of pamphlets on heart disease since I started exercising regularly so I wouldn't overdo." Harry smiled. "I try to keep the eggs down to three a week. Cholesterol can be a factor in heart disease. Poppy wants me to keep mine under 170."

"We can eat more rice, vegetables and fruit during your visit." His mum ate her eggs looking slightly guilty. "I'll look over Poppy's recommendations."

"I was concerned when Dumbledore mentioned a death toll with this contest. Thanks, Mum. I want you to know that I love you even if I don't agree with everything you say."

"I understand, son." She smiled slightly.

Harry started on his eggs. "Were you in the audience when I battled the Horntail?"

"Of course, I was. Why did Bagman call you Potter? You're Quirinus (Harry) Quirrell in newspapers and magazines."

"I asked him to because Dumbledore pulled that name from the Goblet of Fire. I'm not ashamed to be your son."

Mrs. Quirrell poured him more tea. "I know you're not."

Someone was knocking on the front door. Harry got up and kissed his mum's cheek. "Mum, I'll get the door."

Two women were at the door. One had a camera. "We're from _The Weekly Witch_."

The woman with the camera giggled.

The other said, "I'm Mary Collin and this is my photographer, Amy Ferris."

"Hello," said Ms Ferris.

"I get that a lot more since I had my cheek fixed," said Harry. "Please, come in. Mum, we have two more for tea."

"No need," said Ms. Collin. "We want to interview Mr. Quirrell about the Triwizard Tournament and his capture of the escaped convict, Bartemius Crouch, Jr."

Harry showed them to the sofa. "I didn't capture him. Auror Moody did."

Ms. Collin said, "You did the Disarming Spell."

Harry sat on an overstuffed chair. "I did, but Severus bound him."

"We want to know more about the man," said Collin. "Before those transcripts were released, most people believed Harry Potter died with He-who-must-not-be-named. Now the Triwizard Tournement has brought to everyone's attention that Harry Potter's soul was transferred to another body."

"You have your story," said Harry. "What do you want from me?"

"Children claim they want to be big," said Collin. "You went from twelve to twenty-seven overnight."

"I didn't realize I had an adult body until the magic holding me to my bed worn off enough for me to feel my body," said Harry. "That makes it about a day to two days later."

"What did you think?" Collin asked.

"I insisted that my name was Potter, not Quirrell. I remember telling Dumbledore that Quirinus Quirrell was quite a mouthful. I call myself Inus now. It's easier to say." Harry tried to sound as relaxed as possible.

"The school rolls have your name as Harry Potter."

"I can call myself anything I like, but I'm Quirinus Quirrell. This lovely lady gave birth to me a little over thirty years ago. I would never deny my parents." Harry relaxed into his chair.

"What was it like to know you were in another body?"

"Terrifying. I felt huge. I was small for eleven. I realise that I'm on the smaller side of the curve, but I'm a grown man. I felt these impressions on the back of my head and realised this wasn't a dream. I had been forced out of my own body and now I was in another." Harry made eye contact with Collin. "I had to accept that I was now sixteen years older and I had a weak heart. The original owner of this body died of a massive heart attack. My soul pulled the fragments of his heart together and Madame Pomfrey was able to restart my heart. I should have died when Voldemort took control of my body, but instead my soul found a freshly dead body to inhabit. It's all rather creepy."

"Do you prefer to be addressed as Potter or Quirrell?" Ferris asked.

"It depends on the circumstances. I prefer to be called Inus by my friends and associates," Harry said.

"Do you have nightmares because you should be dead?" Collin asked.

"Not that many. I'm doing an astrological chart for my divination class and, for both Harry Potter's and Quininus Quirrell's birthtimes, the signs say I'm already dead. I spoke to my professor about this and she said that magical resurrection couldn't be predicted by the stars. I feel lucky that I'm alive no matter the circumstances. I'm glad to have two living parents although I have yet to visit my father in prison. However, I have started writing him."

"Mrs. Quirrell, would you mind answering a few questions?" Ms. Collin asked as Mrs. Quirrell poured them tea.

"It depends on the question," she said.

"Do you consider this young man your son?" Ms. Collin asked.

"He is my son. I gave birth to him thirty years ago." Mrs. Quirrell had a quiet, condescending voice.

"Ma'am, does he behave as he did before the massive heart attack?"

"In many ways, he's different and many ways, he's the same. I'm proud to have him as a son," the older woman said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Collin said. "Doesn't it upset you that he doesn't remember growing up?"

"Of course, it does," said Mrs. Quirrell. "When Quirinus told me that he didn't remember being my son because he remembered being someone else's son, he was scared I would hate him or kick him out of my house, but I looked at his face and saw my son's eyes."

Harry added, "I told her that we were still flesh and blood."

"Several times, I believe," said Mrs. Quirrell. "When a child as amnesia for whatever reason, you don't kick him out. He became more like my Quirinus as the days went by. I teased him that he couldn't fight his biology."

"My mother is a saint," said Harry. "James and Lily Potter died when I was a baby, so Marigold Quirrell is the only mother I have known. If people see me as a Mama's boy, so be it."

"He only remembers the last two years, so I tell him about his childhood and we form new memories."

"You do remember your muggle aunt and uncle?" asked Collin.

"The Dursleys severely neglected young Harry. I was locked in a cupboard when I wasn't in school. Most of Harry's childhood is the sounds outside a small dark room. My day-to-day existence is based more upon relearning what the old me knew than Harry Potter's limited existence."

Ferris cringed. "A cupboard?"

"They were probably told by Dumbledore to keep me hidden. My aunt Petunia lost her sister. She was doing to best to keep her nephew safe. They hid Harry all over England to keep him from going to Hogwarts. This monster of a man took him away. When they buried his body less than a year and half later, they must have felt horribly betrayed."

"I didn't understand," said Ferris.

"She was protecting her nephew form forces she couldn't begin to understand. She kept him safe for ten years. I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed outside or to have friends, but she had good reason not to want too many people knowing of my existence," Harry said.

Collin was busy, taking notes.

"Dumbledore told her that they were hoping to get Voldemort to leave Harry's body, so Harry would have his body back, but Voldemort fled and was killed by a wild animal," Harry explained. "I can never see my aunt, again. To her, I'm the man who gave her nephew to Voldemort."

Collin changed the subject. "Our readers want to know is there a lady in your life."

Harry smiled. "Other than my mum?"

Collin said, "There must be someone."

"I'm writing a girl in Pennsylvania USA. We met at the World Quidditch Cup," Harry explained.

"Our readers will be disappointed," said Collin.

The rest of the question centred on the incident with Barty Crouch, Jr. and Harry was careful to leave out the part with both Severus and he been naked at the time of the attack.

"Barty Crouch said you were undressed under veritaserum," Ms. Collin said.

"Please, show respect to my son and his friend," Mrs. Quirrell said.

"I'll write that your son was visiting the professor to fetch a potion, nothing more," Ms. Collin said.

"Thank you," Mrs. Quirrell said.

The photographer took pictures of Harry with his mother and the reporter and photographer left.

"Son, when were you going to tell me that you're having relations with another man?"

"I was going to feel out the subject before I told you. It isn't something that you should be told by a third party." Harry sipped his tea.

"No, it isn't." Mrs. Quirrell sat on the overstuffed chair opposite him.

"I like him. We were both lonely and it was something that happened. He feels less lonely when I'm with him. He feels able to talk about his experiences for the first time in his life. He doesn't feel as ashamed near me. He told me things that he never told another living soul. I didn't mean for it to happen. He was treating me rudely in his class so I thought he might prefer to tutor me privately."

"So he's tutoring you in more than potions."

"Mum, I didn't want this to come out like this."

"What does he mean to you?"

"I don't know. He mentioned when I return to teaching that we could share a flat and I felt uneasy. I like having someone that listens to me, but I don't want that type of commitment."

xxxx

Harry walked over to the sofa, sat down and showed his mum the letter. "The last letter I received was this."

Frank wrote him about once a month since Harry got the address from his mother. The wizard news in Germany must have printed the transcripts because Frank wrote:

_Inus,_

_You aren't my son. Please, stop writing me._

_Frank Quirrell_

Instead of sending a Christmas card.

Mrs. Quirrell put the letter in her handbag. "We're going to Germany. Once he sees you, he won't be able to deny you."

"I have to be back in school."

"You can be late. The next task isn't until 24 February, and you aren't required to take the end of year tests."

At breakfast, Mrs. Quirrell decided to return to their conversation about Barty, Jr. "Why did he attack you and Severus?"

"He was at the Yule Ball as his father. Severus was guarding the door because he didn't want to see me dance with someone else. Barty Jr. used a cloak of invisibility to enter Severus's chambers when the portrait allowed me to enter," Harry explained.

"You had no idea that someone followed you in." Mrs. Quirrell poured more tea.

"Not at all. I was talking to the busy body portrait. He must have been taken by surprise when Severus started to touch me. I thought I heard someone breathing, but there was no one there. Anyway, Severus knocked me on the floor while he was fighting off imperius. If I wasn't there, Barty would have killed Severus and then gone on to kill me and Karkaroff."

"Why you three?" His mum sipped her tea.

Harry wiped his mouth after finishing his toast and jam. "He believed we betrayed the Dark Lord. Severus and Karkaroff found protection in the wards of their respective schools and I had managed to get out of serving time due to my amnesia. He probably felt that we were responsible for the Dark Lord's death." Harry sipped his tea.

"I'm glad that you were able to disarm him before he killed anyone else."

"Severus was still fighting the effect of imperius when he pushed me on the floor. He wasn't thinking about me grabbing my wand. His only thought was pushing me out of the way of Barty's wand to buy a few seconds." Harry looked at his mum. "I didn't think only reacted. We were lucky."

"You have to invite Severus over one weekend."

"Mum, he's afraid to leave the castle for any reason. He betrayed the Dark Lord and there are many that would like to see him dead. He tells me that I would be afraid if I wasn't so naive."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know what love is. I don't know if I'm thirty, fourteen or two." Quirinus Quirrell would have been thirty. Harry Potter would have been fourteen, but Inus (Harry) Quirrell, the composite, was two and a half. "A lot of the time I feel like I"m playing grown-up and somebody is going to see the frightened child inside of me."

"You don't talk like a child."

"And after my heart attack?"

"You spoke like a frightened little boy. Inus, you've grown up the last two years. I would like to have grandchildren, but I'll support your decision. It isn't like I expected you to live long enough to give me grandchildren. When you have a sickly child, each day is a gift." His mum put a light hand on his back.

"Severus feels like a surrogate parent to his charges. I'm sure that if I continue to teach that I'll feel like they're all my children. The only thing that I know is that I'm meant to teach. The first day I was in front of the podium it felt natural to be there."

"I'm glad for you."

"Remus said that I was given this gift because I'm needed. I'm certain that my place is teaching."

"Your father will see the kind of man that you grown into and acknowledge you. Are you ready to portkey?"

"I need to find a warm cloak." Harry felt like he was about to stutter due to his nerves about seeing the man that provided half his genes.


	26. A New Year

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**A New Year**

At the German prison, Mrs. Quirrell and Harry were led to a small room. A man that Harry had only seen the pictures of was led into the room in chains. The guard in broken English told Mrs. Quirrell and Harry the rules for visit. Harry offered the second chair to his mother since his father was seated in the other chair.

"How could you bring that demon into this room?" Frank Quirrell asked.

"He's your son. How can you look at him and deny your own blood?" Mrs. Quirrell asked.

"I've read the transcript in the paper. Our son is dead. A ghoul inhabits his body," Frank said.

"In every way measurable he's our son."

Harry walked into the corner of the room.

Mrs. Quirrell walked over to him. "Son, he needs time. He hasn't lived with you. He doesn't know."

Harry sat down at the small table opposite the man that he called father in his letters. "Father, please. Look at me."

"You aren't Quirinus."

Mrs. Quirrell put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Darling, you'll be up for parole soon. Quirinus still teaches at Hogwarts."

"He's in a contest as a student. I'm not naive."

"Father, it was a mistake," Harry explained. "I didn't know who I was. I'm returning to teaching in the fall."

"Son, we can talk to him another time," Mrs. Quirrell said.

"I don't want you to bring him here again," the man said.

A guard took Mr. Quirrell away. Another guard led Mrs. Quirrell and Harry out of the prison visiting room and to a door that led outside.

"Inus, I'm sorry," his mum said.

"He's still my father. The headmaster of Durmstrang owes me a favour. Dad still has concurrent time to serve at Azkaban and it isn't likely that they would spend the time to extradite him. Karkaroff wouldn't turn in another Death Eater."

"Don't say a word to him until it's done."

"I won't. Mum, with a job offer, they aren't likely to refuse his parole. I don't want him to know that I made the arrangements. I don't want him owing me a favour."

"I understand."

xxxx

Harry returned to Hogwarts late New Years Eve. He unpacked his things and made his way down to the dungeon. The portrait was glad to let him in. Severus was on the settee in front of the fire rather drunk.

Harry sat beside Severus. "I've been thinking about our relationship."

"It's only sex. Both of us were desperate," Severus slurred.

"No. You talk to me. We need each other." Harry moved a hand over Severus's greasy hair.

"You're beautiful and look at me."

"You're seeing me with rose coloured glasses."

"You're the Hogwarts' champion. I'm a has been." Severus spread out on the settee.

"I thought about what you said about us sharing a flat next year. I think it would be a great idea. I'm starting to realise the rules of the game." Harry put his hand on Severus's hand and brought those stained yellow fingers to his mouth. Harry licked them one at a time before he continued to speak. "No one talks about it. Like in_ Brideshead Revisited_, it's there but it is never mentioned."

"Do you want to live like that?"

"It depends if you intend to drink yourself to death. I recall your speech on better living through chemistry." Harry kissed Severus's nose.

"It was New Year's and I was alone."

"I'll make you some coffee and hang over relief potion." Harry kissed Severus's hand.

"Thanks."

Harry went to the small kitchen in Severus's room and made instant coffee. He handed Severus a cup. "Barty mentioned under veritaserum that we were naked when he cast imperius. The papers know but they'll never report it. They want us to be the heroes and heroes don't shag each other."

"Minerva showed me the story about your girlfriend in the colonies and how you plan to live there next year." Severus took a sip of the black coffee.

"I needed a story for their readers. Alisha knows that I care for you." Harry licked a finger then placed it on Severus's face. "I wanted to bring in the New Year loving you."

Harry hummed the song by recorded by the Eagles on their Christmas album,_ Please Come Home for Christmas_.

"I don't know the song." Severus laughed.

"_Please come home for Christmas, if not Christmas then New Year's Eve._ I'm here New Year's Eve. Next year, we'll spend Christmas together."

"I was jealous of Sibyll."

"You knew I needed a date. I couldn't bring you as my date. I thought you understood."

"Remus brought that mutt as his date."

"He isn't Hogwarts' champion."

"Do you have anything cheery that we could dance to?"

Severus looked through a pile of disks that looked a lot like muggles records. "I have some muggle standards accompanied by an orchestra."

"That should work." Harry smiled as he heard a ballad fill the air.

Severus stood up and put his arms around Harry. "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly." Harry put on hand on Severus's shoulder and the other on his waist.

"I think it would be better if I lead. I saw you drag Sibyll all over the dance floor."

"I wasn't that bad, but you may lead." Harry held Severus close and put his head on Severus's shoulder as he moved to the soft music. "I told my mum that we were together. You've been invited for Sunday dinner."

"If another Death Eater knows I left Hogwarts, it would ruin your mum's dinner." Severus held Harry close.

"I want you come to my mum's house. We'll tell her only a few days in advance and warn her not to tell her friends and after what happened with Barty, she realises you aren't paranoid." Harry kissed Severus slowly. "We'll get through this."

xxxx

Harry spent the next day and half with Severus. On the morning on the second, classes resumed. Minerva stopped Harry in the hallway after curfew. "I told you not to be out past curfew on a school night. You can't give Karkaroff a reason to penalise you."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you have a good holiday?"

"My father said that I wasn't his son. I had to dry my mum's tears."

"I'm sorry."

"He's still my father and I own him respect."

"Give him time."

"He called me a demon. I don't think anything is going to change that." Harry touched Minerva's arm.

"We can talk in my office. You need to get some rest."

"Thanks, Minerva."

xxxx

Alastor Moody called Harry into his office after class. "I'm so sorry. I stress constant vigilance and I didn't see it coming."

"He pretended to be his father. Nobody saw it. If Severus didn't push me to the floor while fighting off imperius, we would both be dead."

"I was sent to watch Karkaroff and he was supposed to be arrested upon entering England, but the contest gives him diplomatic immunity. Barty Crouch Sr. died on my watch."

"What kind of man put his own son under imperius for years?"

"It doesn't excuse my lack of vigilance." Alastor motioned for Harry to sit down.

Harry sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"I'm only going to be teaching this year. You'll have your job back."

"I couldn't take a pity job. After Voldemort died, I had to prove to myself and everyone else that I could do the work."

"Harry, you're a good man."

"I'm scared of my shadow."

"Bravery is being terrified and doing it anyway. I'm scared half the time. If you listen to my associates, they'll tell you more than half. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Harry looked Alastor in the eye although he felt like he was shaking inside. "Because of the events of years, I have to return to teaching. I plan to take my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s as scheduled."

"I'll tell Headmaster Dumbledore that you need to see him."

"Thank you for your time." Harry shook the man's hand.

"My pleasure."

Harry was called into the headmaster's office after dinner.

"What did you do now?" Ron asked.

"Moody confided in me that he's only teaching one year. I'll be returning to my previous position next year," Harry said.

"Good luck," Hermione said.

"We're supposed to go to school together," Ron said. "We're mates."

"I'm sorry. Things never go the way I plan," Harry said.

"It's not your fault. I'm just angry," Ron said.

"We'll talk later." Harry left the Gryffindor common room.

xxxx

Harry snuck down to the dungeons after his meeting with Dumbledore. The portrait told him to return to his room.

"I would like to talk to Professor Snape," Harry insisted.

Professor Snape exited his room wearing only a dressing gown with his hair wrapped in a towel. "Must you always interrupt me?"

"I'm going to be teaching next year. We'll only need to keep our relationship secret a few more months." Harry said as he entered through the portrait door.

"You want to get me sacked before then," Severus said.

"Legally, I'm thirty years old and you aren't teaching me anymore. No impropriety is occurring." Harry removed the towel from Severus's hair and located a comb. "Let me stay. You smell so nice and clean."

"You want to get me dirty again."

"We could shower together." Harry started to comb Severus's hair.

"Inus, the students won't accept you as a teacher."

"Nonsense. They don't accept me as another student. They see me as an old man."

"You're only thirty." Severus kissed Harry deeply threading the fingers of one hand through the other man's hair while this other hand roamed over Harry's back. They parted breathless. "You still a young man."

"I'm old compared to my classmates. I see things differently than they do. I have no memory of the first twenty-seven years this body lived, and yet the imprints are there. I'm not a teenager."

"You don't have to pretend to be someone that you aren't." Severus walked to the bedroom.

"I want to talk first." Harry put his hand on Severus's face."I love touching you. Did you ask me before?"

"You told me no when I asked you to dinner. You made an excuse that you had lesson plans to complete. I'm not one to be told no twice so I didn't ask again."


	27. Good Dog

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Good Dog**

Maxime went over to Sirius and started petting him. "Snuffles, you're a good dog. So beautiful."

The class gathered about the paddock.

Remus said to Madame Maxime and his fourth years, "We came to see Abraxan winged horses."

"You call yourself a professor of the Care of Magical Creatures." Maxime continued to pet Sirius. "You should have your wand broken for what you did to zis beautiful creature."

Remus was taken aback. "Madame, I don't have the foggiest idea what you are talking about."

"I know you didn't 'ave a date for the Ball, but transmorphifying 'im into a man is cruel."

"Snuffles is a register animagus," Draco shouted.

"I heard him bark and whimper at the Ball," Maxime said.

Harry said, "He does that." Harry walked up to Sirius and took off his cloak and wrapped it around Sirius.

"'Arry keep your cloak. 'E can borrow mine. I'll fetch anozzer." Madame Maxime handed Harry his cloak and wrapped hers around the dog then started walking away. "Zat is no animagus. I know a dog when I see one."

Harry wrapped Maxime's cloak over Sirius like a blanket. "You have a warm fur coat and your friends must have called you Padfoot for a reason, but the air is a bit nippy," Harry said before walking over to join the rest of the class.

Sirius barked and sat in the snow under the large fur-lined cloak.

"It looks like we're having an impromptu lesson on animagi." Remus sat down in the snow beside Sirius and petted the dog's head. "Snuffles, you don't have to become human if you don't want to. I can talk for you."

If Hogwarts didn't have wards against apparation, Sirius would have popped out. This couldn't have been good for his social anxiety. Sirius snuggled against Remus as Remus continued to pat him.

"Class, as you are aware there are only nine registered animagi in all the British Isles," Remus continued talking. "The reason the magic is frown upon is that the individual may pick up characteristics of the animal they become. It's also an addictive behaviour and spending most of your free time as an animal can keep you from forming adult relationships."

A hand went up.

"Miss Brown," Remus said.

"Why do it is there is such a risk?" Lavender Brown said.

Sirius changed to human but remained seated down under the large cloak. Now that he lost his build-in fur coat and was all bare skin under the cloak, he involuntarily shivered. "It gives me a different perspective of the world. When I'm human, I feel like someone took my smelling and hearing away. I run faster as a dog. The list goes on."

"But you lose so much," Hermione said.

"I don't feel that way," Sirius said. "I like being a dog."

"There are several case studies in our text that show the dangers of this magic," Remus said.

Maxime returned.

Sirius barked at her but remained human.

"Does he talk?" Maxime asked.

"_Oui_, Madame Maxime." Sirius stood on his two feet and wrapped the large cloak around him so he wouldn't expose much skin to the elements. "I wanted to go to the Yule Ball."

Maxime's mouth fell open, as she stared at Sirius. Maxime then said with her thick French accent, "How much time do you spend as dog?"

"Twenty to twenty-two hours a day," Sirius said.

"I'm not a therapist, but zat can't be healthy," Maxime said.

"I want to pet the horses," a student interrupted.

A student raised her hand.

"Miss Bulstrode?"

"Why did you learn?"

"My best mate and I thought it was a grand idea. James used to tease me that I was a better dog than human," Sirius said.

"James and Sirius were thirteen at the time they started," Remus said. "Once you start a large project you need to see through."

"We didn't understand the risk involved and if we did, it would have made it more exciting," Sirius said. "James, Peter, Remus and myself called ourselves Marauders and we lived for trouble." Sirius returned to his animal form and started to scratch himself.

Sirius looked a bit cold, scratching himself in the snow under Maxime's cloak. The cloak didn't change when Sirius changed, meaning Sirius had some control over what changed with him. Then again, Harry knew Sirius was skilled at transfiguration.

"That's enough questions," Remus said. "Sirius gets anxious."

Maxime took her cloak back then petted him. "You poor creature."

"Class I expected two feet of parchment on the risks involved with animagi training," Remus said. "Madame Maxime, you have the class."

"Professor Lupin, I'm sorry," Maxime said. "I didn't understand."

"I shouldn't have taken him to the dance. I made a mistake, but not the kind of mistake you thought I did," Remus said, before walking away from the class.

Sirius followed him barking and wagging his tail.

xxxx

Later that day, Harry went to the Beauxbatons carriage and knocked on the door. Madame Maxime opened the door. "'Ello, 'Arry," said the large woman.

"Can we talk?" asked Harry.

"Outside." Maxime put on her shawl and sat on a stone bench with him.

"Snuffles doesn't like people feeling sorry for him," Harry said. "You wouldn't want people to feel sorry for you because you're big boned."

"'E's trapped by 'is own magic," said Maxime with her thick French accent.

"No, he isn't. He wants to be a dog. Werewolves are trapped. He can change form anytime he wants. He's a brilliant wizard." Harry folded his hands on his lap.

"'E 'ides it well."

"I think he has autism. I didn't know him as a child, but he tried to kill Severus because he read his mind. Considering how many people would have been hurt if James didn't stop him, I doubt Sirius could take other people's viewpoints. He exhibits self-stimulating behaviour and he often seems fascinated by small details."

"Why could anyone want to be an animal?" Maxime insisted.

"He likes the way he's treated when he's a dog. People pet him and cuddle him. They talk to him and he doesn't have to answer. He likes how the world feels when he's a dog. He says it feels wrong when he's human."

"You're dating Severus and 'e reads minds."

"He only scans my outer thoughts. He needs to cast a spell to go deeper. Besides, reading the mind isn't like reading a newspaper."

"And you don't mind?"

"No. It's better than the fight you had with Hagrid over being big boned."

"Don't you fear you could be disqualified for sleeping with a teacher?"

"No. I'm not enrolled in his class and I'm of age. What are they going to do? Report a thirty year old for sleeping with a thirty-five year old?"

"I wouldn't sleep with a legilimens. Don't you feel violated?"

"No. It's nice that he knows what I want. We avoid fights. He says I have a strong mind and I should be able to learn. He was born with it. I think his father tried to beat it out of him."

"Zat's a gift that I wouldn't want. My own thoughts trouble me enough."

"Hagrid didn't mean to hurt you. He was so happy to find someone big like himself. It doesn't matter if your big boned or half-giant. You're his size and that makes him happy. I wish you could read my thoughts. Sometimes, it's hard to find the words."

"'Arry, you're doing well. Thanks. I'll apologise to 'Agrid."

"I'll walk you over." Harry took her hand. "Snuffles is fairly famous. You must be the only person at the Yule Ball that didn't know he's an animagus."

"When 'e danced with Remus, 'is eyes went to ze floor," said Maxime. "I heard 'im 'owl when one ze louder songs played."

"Autism. It was probably milder before he spent all those years alone in a prison cell."


	28. Brick Walls

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Brick Wall**

Harry found his way to the dungeon late at night. Severus let him in. "What happened to following curfew?"

"It's Friday night. I'm allowed to visit. Sirius and I are running every morning. He figures I don't need much practice flying. The last event is usually an obstacle course and my running speed could make the distance."

"I could teach you occlumency and legilimency," Severus said.

"I'll learn fast. I relearn everything he knew rather quickly."

"You're sure he knew occlumency?"

"Voldemort would have wanted his whole body, not a small spot on the back of his head. Quirrell was obviously an expert at occlumency."

"You should relearn it. Barty Jr. isn't the only threat that we face. There are many people that would like to see us dead." Severus moved his hand over Harry's face.

"I wanted a fast fuck and you have to get all serious."

"We've survived the last threat by sheer luck. We need to take these things more seriously. I'm going to attack your mind. You keep me out."

"I want sex," Harry whined.

"Later. You don't seem to realise how close we were ending up mortar."

"My heart exploded. I'm living on borrowed time." Harry moved his hand over Severus's back. "I intend to enjoy what time I have."

Severus turned and withdrew his wand. "Legilimens."

Harry focused, concentrating on big brick walls keeping Severus out. Eventually, they were both exhausted but Severus didn't get in.

"Inus, you made your point."

"If you going to beat me up, at least make it enjoyable at the end." Harry removed his clothes then disrobed Severus with a charm. "There are so many things more fun than attacking my mind."

"I could teach you to read my thoughts. You cast legilimens and I won't put up a wall," Severus said.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked.

Severus lied on the bed naked and vulnerable. "I trust you."

Harry started to put ointment on Severus's back. "Don't you see how beautiful you to me?"

"Enter my mind," Severus whispered. "I'm putting up no resistance."

"Legilimens." Harry didn't use a wand; he feared if he forced it that he would hurt his love's mind. He felt surface thoughts of trust and love. He could see the last time his father hit him the summer before his fifth year. The pain of leaving his mother and his sister was so vivid. Harry saw the tears of Mrs. Snape when Severus said that he wasn't coming home again. Severus had written Half-Blood Prince on his books and told himself he was Severus Prince from that moment on.

Harry withdrew from hearing the other man's thoughts. Harry kissed his neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I've never allowed someone to scan my mind before." Severus pulled in the tears from reliving those moments.

"You wanted me to know your pain. Could you open the memories inside my head?"

"Not tonight."

"I wouldn't be able to relearn if they weren't there." Harry continued to massage ointment on Severus's scars.

"You don't want to relive his last memories. If I go there, your mind will see it as an attack. It would be the Dark Lord all over again."

"And I could hurt you," Harry said for Severus. "You might end up mindless at St. Mungos."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I won't realise it's you." Harry kissed Severus's back. "I couldn't bear if I hurt you."

"Later. I try to be gentle first."

"Severus, why did you father hit you like that?"

"What did you see?"

"He called you a monster, a demon. He said that you weren't his son. That he would never father such a freak. My father called me a demon and refused to speak to me." Harry took the lube out of the drawer where it was stored. "You feel so good and I need you so much."

"Inus, I'm open to you."

"In more ways than one."

"I'm burning."

Harry pushed a finger into the tight channel. "Merlin." Harry used another finger to open Severus up. "You need to relax."

"I'm relaxed."

Harry kissed one of Severus's arse cheeks. "I would never hurt you." Harry felt his finger finally slip inside. Harry kissed the small of Severus's back. "You feel so good."

"I want you."

Harry lubed himself and pressed his cock on the tight ring. He slowly entered allowing Severus to get use to the feeling. "Good."

"I'm great."

Harry moved and then he found his rhythm. He collapsed aside his love. "You prefer it the other way."

Severus moved a hand over Harry's face and smiled. "There is no such thing as bad sex."

"It's better the other way. I want your cock, your hands, your weight on top of me. I want you filling me with sensation."

Severus kissed Harry briefly. "I've never felt this comfortable with anyone."

"It's nice. Maxime wanted know how I could sleep with a legilimens. I wanted to tell her not to knock it until she tried it."

"Well, I'm not available if she wants to experiment."

Harry moved a finger around Severus's ear before he nibbled on his lobe. "Hagrid and she were making up when I walked off. For someone half-giant, she has some issues. She would have broke Remus's wand if Sirius didn't change form and spoke French then English for her."

"You'll have to explain that better."

Harry laughed. "She thought Remus had bewitched his dog and brought him to the dance."

Severus started laughing. "Sirius is a better dog than person."

"When he isn't peeing in your shoes."

"He knows that I don't make empty threats. You must have told him about the draught."

"I told him the other half."

"The problem with a threat like that. It can only be used once." Severus put on his nightshirt. "If you want to sleep in the dorm, you have to leave now or risk being caught by Peeves, Filch or Mrs. Norris."

"I'll stay. It's empty threat because you wouldn't want an angry werewolf on your hands."

"Inus, go to sleep. You need to jog with your godfather in the morning."


	29. Old Man and His Dog

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Old Man and His Dog**

Harry woke early so he could go jogging before Krum and his friends were on the pitch exercising. He didn't want hear to Durmstrang students yelling about his dentures and arthritis.

He dressed in his jogging clothes in his dorm room then went to Remus's room. He felt like jogging all over the school five a.m. Saturday morning was more than enough exercise.

Remus opened the door for him. "You're here early."

"I wanted to beat Krum and his mates," Harry said. "Is he awake or do I jog alone?"

Remus rubbed Sirius's back; he was in the bed and human. "Come on, luv, wake up."

"I need to dress," Sirius said.

Harry sat down and picked up a magazine. "_Weekly Witch_ interviewed me. It should be out soon."

"They interview lots of people that don't make it to press," Remus said.

"I made myself sound like a real mama's boy," Harry said. "They gave Minerva a copy of the article which she showed Severus. The whole campus must know that I'm with Professor Snape, even Madame Maxime commented about it."

"How is that going?"

"He let me in his mind last night. That was spooky."

"I won't ask what you saw although I'm dying of curiosity."

"I won't tell you. He's a complicated man. The more I find out about him, the more I don't feel worthy of his affection."

"He tried to date Lily once. James hung him upside down."

"He's very sensitive."

"Let's go." Sirius, now wearing his jogging clothes, put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Running around the castle was enough exercise," Harry teased.

"It's not metered exercise. Too many stops and starts. Let's do stretches at the pitch and then go around the lake." Sirius smiled at Harry.

They didn't beat the Durmstrang boys out there. "Look! The old man brought his dog," one yelled.

The other Durmstrang students laughed and started barking.

Sirius growled at them then he continued stretching.

"The mutt's feelings are hurt," Krum shouted.

"We'll see after the second task," Harry shouted. "Who's licking their wounds."

"Old man, you're out of your league," Krum said.

Another boy said, "An old man and a girl, Krum, all you need to do is show up."

Harry responded to the remark with silence. He finished stretching and started briskly walking toward the lake.

When they were on the snow free path, Sirius set the pace for the run.

"Maxime's comments must have hurt," Harry said, while keeping up with Sirius.

"I spend more time as a dog. It was an honest mistake."

"I know it hurt. You were human this morning."

"I fell asleep that way. Besides, I needed to use the toilet and the snow and salt gets in my paws."

"She insulted me, too."

"Huh?"

"She talked like I must be desperate to sleep with someone as ugly as Severus."

Sirius barked. "I don't know what you see in him."

"He's sensitive and you never have to tell a legilimens to move his leg because he's cutting off your circulation."

"I wouldn't want a bloke in my mind."

"It's not like that." Harry laughed. "He can't probe deep without me knowing. He knows what I want."

"I thought he was following me about. I didn't realise that he was reading my mind."

"When he was young, he couldn't control it. He heard everyone close to him."

Maxime ran over to them. "Mind if I jog with you."

"Go ahead," said Harry. "Does Fleur run? I see Krum most mornings."

"Potter, trying to get all my secrets?" Maxime ran beside him.

"No," Harry said, "I never see her in the pitch. In the first task, she displayed the best use of magic. It's a shame it backfired; we could have had a three way tie."

Maxime said, "'Ello, Snuffles."

Sirius gave her a hostile look and growled at her.

Harry commented, "I wouldn't care about this tournament if Krum and his mates didn't limp about and the few that speak English didn't make comments about my imaginary arthritis."

"You aren't old," said Maxime.

"To a bunch of eighteen year old boys, I'm ancient," said Harry.

"Snuffles, do always change in ze bluff?" asked Maxime.

"Most of the time," said Sirius.

"Don't your clothes change with you?" asked Maxime.

"That has it's own problems," Sirius explained. "Whatever was in your pocket is part of your fur until you change back. No matter how stupid that thing is you or someone else needs it."

"Do you zink like a dog when you're human?" asked Maxime.

"I'm never actually a dog. I'm an animagus. I don't know how real dogs think." Sirius barked.

"Perhaps, Harry's bloke could scan you and a normal dog and see if zere is a difference," Maxime said.

"I don't know if I want the answer," Sirius said. "The latest research shows that dogs are smarter than people give them credit for."

"One researcher found that many dogs knew more hundred words," Harry said. "In Yukon, dogs know the paths. The humans can be clueless or unconscious and the dogs will make it home."

"Do you have normal instincts?" asked Maxime.

"I must. I wouldn't survive without them. Lily showed me _The Shaggy Dog_ on _The Wonderful World of Disney_. I didn't see the whole thing, but what I did see that boy had no instinct," Sirius said.

"You couldn't survive if you didn't have the normal instincts and learned behaviours," Harry added.

"Olympe, I don't want your pity," Sirius said.

"Snuffles, I'm sorry," Maxime said. "You're beautiful the way you are. I shouldn't 'ave called you a poor creature."

"You shouldn't be ashamed that you're half-giant," Sirius said.

"If people learn I'm 'alf-giant, they zink I'm a barbarian. They write zings like Skeeter wrote about Rube," Maxime said. "Someone at the party must 'ave overheard us and called Skeeter."

"She's an animagus. She could have been anywhere. With all that snow, we'd never see her. Also we don't know what form she takes," Harry explained.

"Ask 'er to meet you at 'Ogsmeade and zap 'er. I would suggest Fleur do it, but 'er interest seems to lie in your direction," Maxime said.

"I'm the underdog," Harry said. "I'm thirty years old, have amnesia and a bad heart."

"Running with you this morning, you don't feel like ze underdog," Maxime said.

"That's a high compliment. Thank you," Harry said.

Sirius slowed their pace.

"We must do this again," Maxime said.

"We're not giving out any secrets," Sirius said.

"I'll bring Fleur with me next time," Maxime said.

"Do you think she could keep up?" Sirius said. "I'm not slowing down for her."


	30. Mind Reading

Author's Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Mind Reading**

Severus yelled, "You're fighting me."

"I'm not," Harry cried.

"Every time I try to probe your buried memories you put up a brick wall." Severus put his wand on his night table.

"I'm trying." Harry was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and his body relaxed.

"No, you are not!"

"I haven't glimpsed one memory from before the fight with Potter." Harry sat up and took Severus's hands. "I'm not consciously putting those walls up."

"It feels that way." Severus dressed.

"I'm not. If you could break through, I would stop feeling like a bloody teenager." Harry put on his clothes. "We need to meet my mum at Hogsmeade. I promised her that she could meet my bloke."

"She's cool with this?" Severus said.

"I just remember I wrote her about Neville's boggart. If she starts laughing or asking you were your hat and handbag are, you'll know why." Harry cracked a smile and put on his boots.

"Can you tell me why I haven't hexed Longbottom?"

"He's a student and Dumbledore would toss you on your ear."

"It would feel good to hex Longbottom."

"You hex Longbottom. Granger hexes you and we don't want to go there." Harry started laughing even harder.

"We should meet your mother with some resemblance of dignity."

Harry continued laughing. "Agreed. I should move some of my things to your rooms. It isn't like Minerva doesn't know where I spend my weekends."

"When are you running with the mutt?"

"This evening, perhaps. I can miss a few days. I only ran four days a week before the first task."

"You're becoming quite the athlete."

"Fleur finally did join us. It was embarrassing. The poor girl has to complete the contest. Krum and I are going to wipe the floor with her. She doesn't have the endurance or strength. Magic alone isn't going to win the tournament."

Harry and Severus met Mrs. Quirrell at Three Broomsticks. Severus smiled. "I was expecting you to laugh."

"Why?" she asked.

"The boggart thing," Severus laughed.

"Quirinus told me that story over a year ago. I didn't remember it until now," she said. "You're far more handsome that your picture."

"Less ugly," Severus said. "Thank you for being polite."

"He's beautiful where it counts." Harry thought about occlumency. He didn't like hiding his thoughts. Severus only held up his barriers when he was within a few feet of strangers. He allowed his thoughts to roam otherwise. For Harry, it was all new. He could put up the shield the moment his mind felt threatened and maintain that shield. Harry wondered if Quirrell filled his mind nursery rhymes and children's stories when Voldemort was trying to get in.

"Quirinus told me how you pushed him out of the way of Barty's wand," she said.

"Purely selfish. I was trying to buy us a couple seconds. My body was still convulsing from fighting imperius," Severus thought it was a shame that Harry couldn't read his outer thoughts then. They could have spoke without speaking.

"Mum, let's get a table," Harry said.

"May I call you Severus?" she asked.

"I'm only Professor Snape to my students." He smiled lightly.

"How is the tournament going?" she asked.

"The second task is quickly approaching. Even if I quit school, I'm magically bound to complete the contest," Harry said.

Madame Rosmerta led them to a table.

Rita was sitting at a table drinking her rum.

Harry thought that she's an animagus and the spell to change an animagus into their animal form must be done by two people at the same instant. Harry looked at Severus and they lifted their wands to do the spell to force her into her animagus then changed her back within the second.

"Why did you make that witch disappear and reappear?" Mrs. Quirrell asked.

"She's an insect." Harry's mother didn't catch that Severus and Harry had to time the spell without speaking.

"Very fitting," Severus said. "She's quite the pest."

"You need to practice legilimency," Severus said. "You reacted to my eye contact not my thoughts."

"It's hard without a wand." Harry felt uncomfortable with the amount that he was picking up. Harry heard the count in Severus's head; he needed to look into his eyes to be reassured. "I'm not a natural like you."

"I know you can do wandless magic. You just have to practice. You did wandless magic for eleven years. You weren't even aware you were doing it," Severus said.

"Hogwarts frowns upon wandless magic," Harry said.

"Because it isn't as easy to control," Severus said. "I would never teach my students magic that didn't require a potion or a wand; they're incompetent enough with safeguards."

"Where did you learn it?" Mrs. Quirrell asked.

"I was born able to read minds. I probably read my mother's mind in the womb, not that I recall," Severus said.

"I can see why you're taken with him," Mrs. Quirrell said.

"Inus brought me out of my shell. I've been rather depressed for sometime," Severus said.

"All you have is moments. The past is gone and the future doesn't come with a guarantee. Being dead make me take life less seriously," Harry said.

Madame Rosmerta took their drink order. "How long were you dead?"

"Anything from ten minutes to a half hour," Harry said.

Madame Rosmerta left the table.

"You never told me what it was like," Severus said.

"Sibyll pulled it from me. She doesn't think I should know the details," Harry said.

"I can't believe you were in Hell," Mrs. Quirrell said.

"It was Harry's memories. He deserved Heaven," Harry said. "I went straight from my old body to this one."

"If you want, I can hold your hand while you let Sibyll take you to that moment again," Severus said.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to relive my death," Harry said.

"Maybe, she could use hypnosis to unlock those memories," Severus said.

"Hypnosis has been know to cause false memories and I'm creating enough on my own," Harry responded. "You'll just have take sledgehammer at my walls. Mum, if I remember, do you think Dad will accept me?"

"I don't know." She didn't think there was anyway that Frank would accept him. Frank never much cared for Quirinus as a boy. Harry heard the thoughts from Severus who was listening to his mum's thoughts.

"Headmaster Karkaroff owes me a favour, but won't ask him for anything until I win," Harry said. "He could put a good word in for Dad."

"You were afraid you wouldn't survive and now you're talking about when you win, not if," Mrs. Quirrell said.

"Fleur isn't competition and Krum and I are equally matched," Harry said. "I can beat one man."

"Severus, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Mrs. Quirrell said.

"It's out of my hands," Severus said. "Inus, you can control wandless magic. You don't have to let it control you."

"You've been scanning me," Mrs. Quirrell said.

"I've read everyone since birth or before," Severus said.

"That must make you popular," Mrs. Quirrell said.

"People that don't hate me are simply unnerved by my presence," Severus said. "My students don't know I read their minds. However, most of my first years accuse me of being a vampire one time or another."

"Hermione said the only reason you couldn't be a vampire was because you didn't lose all your magic in sunlight," Harry said, trying not to giggle.

"I should attend less Quidditch matches. It might take them to the third or fourth year to figure out I'm not a vampire," Severus said.

Their drinks arrived.

Severus picked up his glass and did a poor Bela Lugosi. "I don't drink wine."

"Krum has the accent," Harry said. "But he also does magic in sunlight."


	31. Two Scans for Sirius

Author's Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Two Scans for Sirius**

After they returned to Hogwart, Severus said, "Your mum likes me. She thinks I'm good for you."

"You shouldn't scan people," Harry said. Severus and Harry developed a vocabulary for doing legilimency: a scan was a gentle reading, a probe (deep or otherwise) needed a wand or, at least, more concentration. Severus had never shared his legilmency with anyone before; this was more intimate than sharing his bed and require far more trust.

"It would be like asking me not to breath," Severus said.

"Could you scan Sirius and Fang?"

"No. With animals, I feel nothing. I would need to do a deep probe," Severus said.

"Could you do that?" Harry asked. "It would be important research. It would help my godfather. He should know one way or another."

"Your godfather doesn't think like other people," Severus said.

"That doesn't answer the question: when he's a dog, does he think like a person or a dog?" Harry asked. "Sirius may be autistic and autistic people tend to think in pictures. It might not be easy to tell the difference."

"You scan me. Why can't you scan other people?"

"It's rude. It's an invasion of privacy."

"To develop a skill, you must practice."

"And what will scanning do for me?"

"Save your life. Remember Moody's buzzwords. I'm a Death Eater that turned state evidence. If I didn't scan people, I would have been dead a long time ago." Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You missed Barty." Harry didn't think the scanning would help. He couldn't scan everyone in a crowded room. Obviously, Severus had enough control that everyone's thoughts didn't bombard him at once.

"Sex tends to turn off your higher mental functions." Severus answered a few questions about the scanning internally. He said inside his head that he heard, saw or felt what was coming from the loudest (most emotional) mind or the person that he directed his attention.

"I'm glad I have that effect on you." Harry kissed him.

xxxx

That night while Sirius and Harry were jogging, Harry attempted to read Sirius's mind. Harry caught pictures of himself, the lake, and the path. Harry didn't scan any longer. He needed to scan Fang and possibly do a second scan of Sirius as a dog.

Harry, greeting Remus after the jog with a hug, said. "My mum liked Severus."

Sirius had already undressed and went to use the shower.

"That's good to hear," Remus said. "She didn't think he was creepy."

"Of course, she did. Everyone thinks he's creepy, besides I get high marks on the creepy scale because I was dead and I recall being in a different body than I am presently." Harry allowed himself to relax and scanned Remus's mind to find the normal words, sounds and pictures like he saw when he scanned Severus.

"Sit down. Tell me what is wrong," Remus insisted.

"Sirius asked me to have Severus scan him. Severus refused, but he taught me how to do legilimency. I scanned Sirius only a few seconds. I couldn't be in there longer." Harry pressed himself into the sofa cushions.

"That's doesn't sound like good news."

"He's autistic. I don't know if it was triggered by all that time he spent as a dog or his confinement in prison or he has always been this way," Harry explained.

"Scan him as a dog," Remus said.

"No need. I'll just scan Fang and compare my findings," Harry said. "I'll go over to see Hagrid. Get this done right away."

Remus wrapped a cloak around himself. "I'll come with you. That way, he won't feel like you're abusing his dog."

"Come in," Hagrid opened the door to greet Remus and Harry. "Olympe just left."

"I have a strange request. Can I do legilimency on Fang?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked at his dog. "It won' hurt him."

Harry said, "He may feel slightly violated because I'll have to dig into his mind."

"No lastin' effects?" Hagrid asked.

"I never dug into an animal's mind before. I feel like Spock with Horta," Harry said.

"Huh?" asked Hagrid.

"Television show," said Remus.

Harry pulled out his wand and started petting Fang. "This shouldn't hurt. Legilimency." The room smelled much more vivid than Harry's human nose could detect and he heard sounds like heartbeats and such. Harry pulled out.

"What did you see?" Remus asked.

"Not much. He wasn't looking at much. He seemed to be falling off to sleep. He was interested in my smell and listening to the sounds in the room," Harry said. "I'll have to do Sirius as a dog. I suspect it will be the same."

"We shouldn't tell him," Remus said.

"What do you fear?" Harry could hear Remus's fears but he rather Remus voiced them out loud.

"He wouldn't return to human." Remus's voice didn't quiver. He seemed so in control of his emotions, but, inside his head, he seemed on the verge on letting his stronger emotions out: panic, rage, anger! Harry wondered if Remus was emotional under his mask of being the proper gentleman because Harry was comparing Remus's love to a dog or was Remus always on the verge on losing his cool to his inner beast? "I see how he struggles. He spends so little time as human. I love him so much."

Sirius was barking outside the door of hut.

Remus opened the door. "We were just talking about you."

Sirius licked Remus's hand.

Remus petted the large mutt. "Harry, go ahead."

Harry used his wand and could smell Remus's odour and hear Remus's words but didn't care about the meaning. Harry pulled out.

"What is it?" asked Remus.

"He's a dog. There isn't any difference that I can tell," Harry said.

"There has to be a difference or he couldn't return to human," Remus said.

"I didn't see it, but that does mean it's not there. As I said, mind reading isn't like reading a book. You get surface thoughts unless you probe for particular thoughts then the reading itself can cause those thought to occur," Harry explained.

Sirius licked Remus's face.

"He could be a man deep inside," Harry continued.

"Snuffles, do you understand?" Remus asked.

Sirius returned to human. "I didn't understand all of it. I can replay the tape in my mind until I get all the words."

"Don't worry about it," Remus said.

"I shouldn't have asked," Sirius said.

Harry handed Sirius the blanket folded on a chair. "Sit closer to the fire."

Sirius didn't put the blanket over himself, but kneeled on the blanket near the fire. Sirius's skin looked golden in the firelight. Harry was used to seeing Sirius naked, but what if Maxime came through the door? Then again, they had nude statues in the Paris parks. She wasn't an uptight British woman.

Harry sat next to Sirius by the fire and stroked his hair. "Sirius, is it difficult for you to talk?"

"I didn't talk much in prison," Sirius said.

Harry rubbed his back. "And before prison?"

"James and I talked for hours. Now its sometimes hard to say more than hello," Sirius said.

"You talk when we jog."

"I answer your questions," Sirius said, "You lead the conversation. You can't talk then you are breathing too fast."

Harry realised that he did hog the conversation. Harry was focusing so hard on his breathing and exercising that he didn't realise that, even when they talked about Sirius, Harry led the conversation. It wasn't entirely his fault; Harry had a strong personality and Sirius wanted to be led.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sirius.

"No, it means you're probably autistic," Harry said. "That's why you aren't comfortable around strangers. You miss clues other people receive."

"I'm doing better," said Sirius.

"Why do yeh wanta know what he's thinkin'?" Hagrid asked.

"Sirius asked after Olympe accused Remus of using improper charms on a dog." Harry continued to rub Sirius's back. "She nearly fainted when Sirius spoke and she's a big lady."

Remus leaned down to Sirius level. "Luv, let's go back home. Hagrid and Harry need to talk."

Sirius returned to being a dog and barked.

Remus petted him. "I love you. I'll always love you. Let's go home."

They left the hut. Hagrid sat by Harry and took his hand. "Yeh shouldn' have read Sirius's mind. Some things should be left alone."

"This from a man who crossbreeds two dangerous species and wonders why their offspring is killing each other off at an alarming rate," replied Harry.

"Yeh shouldn' have talked abou' him like that with him in the room." Hagrid looked at the fire.

"We were talking about his mind." Harry let go of Hagrid's hand and looked at the flames dance.

"Yeh talk about my mind; do it behind my back." Hagrid laughed. "Betta yet, do it in anotha room - far away from me."

"I don't need to scan your mind." Harry smiled. "I know all I need to know about you. You're a gentle man who loves animals, is a bit naive, and you have this child-like curiosity. You try to see the best in people. You know that the simple things are best, a cosy fire, a blanket and your dog. Scanning your mind would only give me surface thoughts."

"Why do it?" asked Hagrid.

"Because Barty Crouch Jr. tried to kill me because I had had Voldemort inside me," said Harry. "I need to know if someone wants to kill me before they say AK. Once they lift the wand, it's too late. If I hear in someone thoughts that they intend to kill me, I can leave the room in time."

Hagrid winced as if to say good reason.


	32. Be my Valentine

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxx

**Be My Valentine**

Severus took Harry to the staff Valentine Day party. Karkaroff seemed to be the only one there without a date; even Dumbledore and McGonagall seemed to be sharing a table.

Maxime walked over to Sirius. "I'm sorry that I called you a dog."

"I should be thanking you. You made me look at myself. I'm now seeing a therapist." Sirius smiled at her.

"'Ow is it going?" Maxime said.

"Good. I'm spending nearly all my time as human now that I know my condition has a name." Sirius shrugged.

"I was so angry that Rube assumed zings about me. I made a 'orrible assumption about you," Maxime said.

Sirius had mentally rehearsed the words so he wouldn't bark or stare at her. "I'm doglike," Sirius said, squeezing Remus's hand. "By the way, some autistic muggles make animal sounds. I can't thank you enough. You gave me my life back."

"I'm glad it's working out for you," Maxime said. "Our Transfiguration teacher is an animagus. Professor Courtier changes into a falcon and I never seen 'im as bird-like."

Remus started to speak in rapid animated French. Harry had heard Remus speak French at the World Cup. He probably didn't get much chance to practice.

Maxime seemed pleased to be speaking her native tongue. Sirius joined in the conversation. His French wasn't as rapid as Remus's and Maxime's but just as animated and frequent. Then again, Sirius's English was slow and forced. Harry didn't know what they were talking about because he didn't speak the language.

When Hagrid arrived at the table with drinks for himself and Maxime, Maxime said, "_Rube, tu parles francias_?"

"_Non_," said Hagrid.

"You will 'ave to learn once we are married," said Maxime.

"Are you proposing marriage?"

"_Oui_," said Maxime.

"Then I say yes." Hagrid stood and raised his cup. "This lovely lady just asked me to marry her and I said yes."

Harry and Severus raised their cup with everyone else in the room.

"I couldn't lose my groundskeeper for a better reason. I wish you youngsters the best." Dumbledore lifted his glass and took a sip.

Everyone else in the room joined in toasting Hagrid and Maxime.

Hagrid put his wine glass down and hugged Maxime. Hagrid and Maxime needed their privacy, not that two large people hugging and kissing could be ignored by anyone.

Harry walked over to Karkaroff sitting at a table alone. "I feel sorry for you not having a date on Valentine's Day."

"My wife doesn't care for English weather," said Karkaroff.

Harry managed to get a good scan. Karkaroff didn't have a wife, girlfriend, best mate or dog.

"Quirrell, I don't know how you faked veritaserum," Karkaroff said.

"I didn't."

"You aren't Harry Potter."

"I have his memories that doesn't make me him."

"Quirrell, I'm keeping an eye on you," Karkaroff said. "Moody and his wife just arrived. Please, excuse me."

Moody walked past Karkaroff to Severus. "How are you, my good man?"

"I've never been better," Severus said.

"You look great," Moody said.

"I'm sleeping better," Severus said.

"Created a new potion to treat insomnia?" Moody asked.

Severus pulled Harry close. "Love. Alastor, do you need something for insomnia?"

"Yeah. Phantom pain has been acting up. I can't get to sleep," Moody said.

"After the party, you can meet me at my office and I can get you something," Severus said.

"Thanks," Moody said.

Mrs. Moody smiled at Severus. "I've never seen you this chipper."

Harry could feel himself blush.

"Thanks." Severus took two glasses of champagne and handed one to Harry. "I hope that I don't come off this way in the classroom. It would ruin my reputation as a blood sucker."

"Neville says that you now smile occasionally you scare him even more," Harry said.

"I'm glad I'm not losing my touch." Severus laughed.

Mrs. Flitwick walked over to Harry. "My boy, how have you been?"

"Sorry that I haven't been down for tea," Harry said.

"Tea is much nicer in Remus's quarters. Much more room," she said.

"I'm returning to teaching in the fall," Harry said.

Harry overheard Karkaroff say, "Moody, he faked the veritaserum. He's Quirrell."

"Harry is who he claims to be," said Moody. "I'm the one who administered it. You didn't see his facial expressions when he answered the questions."

"He doesn't act like a child," Karkaroff said.

"He needed to learn how act the part of a professor at twelve," said Moody. "I've met 12 year old criminal masterminds and 60 year olds that bungled crimes a way a four year old wouldn't. Your point being?"

Karkaroff walked off.

Moody sat down by Sirius and Remus. "We are working on phasing out the dementors. They aren't going to leave willingly. They feed off of prisoners' emotions," Moody said, "We thought if we gave them the guilty to feed off of; they wouldn't harm the innocent."

"You didn't know," said Sirius. "I did yell that I killed them. I didn't act innocent."

"You acted betrayed and grief-stricken and the court system misunderstood," said Moody. "It appeared that you confessed so you were sentenced without trail."

"In muggle England, there have been cases when people have confessed to crimes they didn't commit," Remus said.

"There should have been safeguards," Harry joined the conversation.

"The wizard population is small. The courts weren't prepared for a man to claim guilt when he didn't do it." Moody explained, "Wizard courts have that have ways of detecting the truth that muggle courts aren't privy to. Witnesses saw Peter and the muggles killed and Sirius had appeared to confess. He was babbling about killing them. He never said much about who 'them' were or how he quote 'killed them.' We never looked further."

"Before he ran off, he said he was going to get Peter. Hagrid didn't understand what he meant," Remus said.

"The courts will need to investigate even if someone appears to confess so this travesty doesn't occur again," Moody said.

Harry sat down beside Moody; Severus was talking to Karkaroff and Harry didn't really want to talk to Karkaroff, again. "Karkaroff thinks I'm faking the amnesia."

"We should get you back before curfew," Moody said.

"Walk me back," Harry said. "Peeves isn't as likely to throw water bombs at me if I'm with a professor."

"Of course," Moody said. "We haven't had much time to talk."

Harry opened the door. "I've been busy reading up on the previous tournaments."

"Learn anything of use?" Moody asked.

"Not really, but I don't think Dumbledore's safeguards aren't going to mean a hill of beans. Something much worse than Fleur's skirt catching fire could have happened with the dragons."

"I'll keep my eye on things."

Harry laughed thinking about Moody's magical roaming eye.

Moody said, "Karkaroff has trouble believing that you're fourteen."

"I feel like I act like a two year old." Harry easily scanned Moody's thoughts. He was thinking about leaving the party as soon as possible and going home and getting into his wife's naughty bits.

"We all have our immature moments." Moody's voice was light.

"But they don't make the sports page," said Harry. "Everyone knows I used foul language and had an attitude."

"Ready to return to teaching next year?"

"I have all my notes. I'm reading up on the Dark Arts."

"Professor Snape isn't practicing them."

Harry knew it was gentle teasing. "Not on me. Do you consider Occlumency and Legilimency Dark Arts? There are conflicts in the literature."

"Some aspects of them. I would call possession dark and implanting your thoughts into other people's minds is highly unethical. I have no issues with occlumency. Protecting yourself from such things can't be considered dark."

"They work together. We're working on restoring my memories. Can I be charged for the crimes that I haven't been acquitted of?"

"They occurred on Hogwarts property. Dumbledore hasn't pressed charges. The only crime still hanging is the attempted murder of Harry Potter on the Quidditch field. I don't think Harry Potter will be bringing charges against you," Moody said.

"Considering that he's dead, it's highly unlikely," Harry said.

"I wish I had Severus's gift at times. I would save on spying equipment."

"It's not permissible in court." Harry looked at the stairs to the Gryffindor dorm. "I can manage from here. You should get back to the party so you can bury your head in your wife's -."

"I didn't even feel it."

"You're slipping." Harry climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor tower alone. He told the fat lady the password and went to his room.

"Sleeping here tonight," Ron said.

"I only visit Severus on the weekends," Harry said.

"The whole school knows," Ron stated.

"What do you see in the blood sucker?" Neville asked as he walked over to Harry looking at Harry's neck and wrists.

"Neville, he's not a vampire." Harry laughed.

"He has you under his thrall," Neville said.

Harry changed into his nightshirt. He didn't feel like arguing with Neville over something so stupid. He felt like scanning to see if Neville believed that or if he was just teasing, but the moment had passed and Neville's thoughts had moved on.

Neville said, "Harry's been rather distant lately."

"I've been library most nights. If you cared about your studies, you would be there too," Harry said. "I should have told you blokes earlier, but I'm returning to teaching next year."

"What about your O.W.L.s?" Ron asked.

"I'm still taking them with my class," Harry said.

"You're going to be teaching without your O.W.L.s?" Dean said.

"Only one year, then I'll have them. Hagrid teaches without his O.W.L.s," Harry said. "Dumbledore says that I'm a better teacher than the original."

"That's not hard," Dean said. "He stuttered so bad no one knew that he was talking about."

"The stutter was an act. The nerves weren't," Harry said. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm stuttering, but nothing like what P-P-Professor Quirrell did."

"Headmaster Karkaroff insists that you're faking it," Seamus said.

"So you're teaching next year so you can spend more time with the slimy git," Ron sneered.

"I've been having doubts since Minerva put my name in a cup," Harry said.

"Minerva, Severus," Neville repeated. "You already see yourself as a professor."

Harry did scan Neville a moment. He did see Harry as a professor trying to play the part of a student.

"I don't need to explain myself to any of you." Harry pulled his curtains closed.

Harry wouldn't look into Ron's mind after seeing the hatred in his eyes.


	33. Second Task

Author's Note: The story is tidying up. Only one more task after this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing him.

xxxx

**Second Task**

Ron said, as they were walking toward the judges, "You didn't need my help to rescue Fleur's sister."

"I did. Those mermen weren't play by Dumbledore's rules. They could have killed her," Harry said.

"Thanks for giving me my dignity," Ron said.

"I couldn't let anyone drown." Harry walked over to Karkaroff. "I was under time. Everyone else gave me a perfect score."

"You were only supposed to rescue your hostage," said Karkaroff. "You broke the rules."

"Fuck your rules," Harry said indignation.

"Mr. Quirrell, you should control your mouth," Karkaroff said.

Headmaster Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I will not have your verbally abusing the judges."

"A girl could have died down there. The mermen didn't care that they weren't supposed to harm the hostages," Harry shouted. "Fuck the tournament."

Dumbledore walked Harry away from the crowd. "Inus, you're right to be upset. We can talk in my office later today."

"I want to talk now. This tournament is putting lives of children at risk. They were right not to have it for a hundred years. I've been reading the history. The whole thing is unsafe. Those mermen fought Ron and I when we rescued Fleur's sister. They meant business."

"The last event is maze. The challenges will be confided to the champions. No bystanders could be hurt," Dumbledore stated.

"And it doesn't matter to you if Fleur, Viktor or I die in the last event," Harry said.

"I was explicit with my warning before the tournament began."

"I didn't put my name in. Fleur and Viktor were also chosen by popular vote."

"Do you have proof of such an outlandish claim?"

"I'll get it for others. Hermione and Minerva both put my name in. I overheard a few of Viktor's mates say that they put his name in. Fleur has admirers. I sure that it was also popular vote."

Rita walked over to Harry. "Can you confirm that you had at least two votes?"

"Yes. Viktor can confirm the same. I didn't choose to be in this contest. I'm not going to die because I drew the short straw." Harry walked away back to the school.

Rita went over to Krum and his mates.

Mr. Bagman met Harry an hour later. "You have to compete in the last event. You don't go; magic forces will pull you to the arena."

"I'll win. Just to fuck you all."

"I took you outside the tent and asked you what name you wanted to use. You could have left at that moment; by competing in the first two you have committed yourself to finishing," Bagman explained.

"A girl almost died today and Karkaroff takes points off because I broke the rules by saving her life."

"You won the contest," Bagman insisted. "You had forty-five to Krum's forty."

"My good friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, could have drowned. I don't give a fuck about your contest."

Severus walked over to Harry. "We can talk in my room."

"I'm quitting school," Harry said. "I'm not continuing this bloody charade."

"Quitting school won't cause you to forfeit," Bagman said.

"Like I can study knowing a girl's life was less valuable than this contest."

Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Luv, you did the right thing."

"I caught a glimpse into Karkaroff's mind. The arsehole didn't care if any of the hostages died. He was hoping by now there was a dead toll by now. I wanted to strangle him where he sat." Harry gripped Severus's robes in his fists.

"He's the only one that feels that way," Severus whispered.

"I'll see what I can do to make the last event safe," Mr. Bagman said, before walking away.

"I feel like screaming, pulling my hair out," Harry whined.

Severus put a hand on Harry's arm. "It hurts."

"Why did you teach me this?" Harry hugged the larger man.

"I wanted to give you the means to protect yourself. I didn't want to hurt you." Severus moved a finger over Harry's face. "Come inside. We wouldn't want our sex life on the front of Witch Weekly."

xxxx

The portrait opened the door.

Harry went to the bedroom and undressed. "I feel so bad."

"You saved a girl's life. You should be happy with yourself."

"She should have never been in danger."

"Inus, you can't change the world."

"Why did they bring these games back?"

"Ask Bagman or Dumbledore? I don't know the answer."

xxxx

At the Great Hall, Mr. Bagman made an announcement. "We learned that the Goblet doesn't use magic to select its champions. It does a count. Harry Potter had two votes. Viktor Krum had three. Fleur Delacour had seven votes. All the other entries were one vote each. We're considering how to may effect future contests."

Dumbledore stood up. "Let the meal begin."

Harry sat beside Ron. "The merfolk picked you because you were mentioned by name in the transcript."

"Harry, I'm not blaming you."


	34. Therapy

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Therapy**

Harry visited Remus and Sirius. Sirius was on the bed drawing with crayons. Remus took Harry into the other bed and said in a soft voice, "We are in a quandary. It seems wizard therapists know as much about autism as we do. Infantile autism only occurs in muggle and squib children. Sirius's autism is caused by his time in Azkaban. He's being treated by a muggle therapist, but she thinks he believes he changes into a dog."

"Can't he change into a dog in front of her?" Harry sat on one of his chairs.

"She won't say anything because she is supposed respect client-therapist confidentiality," said Remus, "But I'm afraid she could freak or her mind won't accept what her senses tell her."

"I could go with you," said Harry. "If she freaks or worse, you can obliviate her. If Sirius likes her, it's worth a shot."

"Of course, Sirius likes her. She rubs his back and comments on his drawings. It's a real quandary because I don't think wizards have discovered art therapy."

"I could come with you."

Remus went over to the bed. "Is it okay for Harry to come with us to your next appointment?"

"Miss Kathy is a nice lady," said Sirius.

"Miss Kathy?" asked Harry.

"Kathy Jones," said Remus. "She has a degree in Art Therapy and a Masters in Social Work."

xxxx

They went to an office muggle office building in Edinburgh. Miss Jones's office had toys and children's books in her waiting room. She either had lots of child clients or her clients had children. Her walls had posters of bright cheery flowers, including one with "Children live what they live."

Remus and Harry went in the office with Sirius. "This is Harry Quirrell, a friend of ours," Remus said to a woman about Harry's age or a bit younger. "Miss Jones, Sirius needs to show you something and we figured we could use some support."

"Sirius, whatever you need to show me is okay with me. We are here to teach you coping strategies," said Miss Jones. "I have plenty of chairs. I do group therapy once a week. Please, sit. Make yourself at home."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Now?"

Harry shut the door. "Miss Jones may need the rest of the hour to recover."

Sirius handed Remus his coat then he emptied his trouser pocket, which only had a transit pass and a single coin. Harry smiled, recalling Sirius saying no matter what's in his pocket he always needs it. After he handed Remus the two items in his pocket, Sirius went back to the centre of the room.

"Miss Kathy, you need to look at me. I don't want to have to do it, again. I was taught not to do magic in front of muggles."

Remus sat on the sofa beside Harry. "Miss Jones can't treat you unless she knows," Remus said. "I'll take responsibility if the Ministry disapproves."

"You sure?" Sirius sat on the floor. "Miss Kathy, this takes a second or less. It's very fast."

Kathy faced him. "Sirius, show me."

Harry focused on Kathy's mental state. She seemed to be a confident young woman that liked helping patients.

Kathy took a deep breath after seeing the transformation. Her mind raced a little, but it didn't appear to be in a panic. She seemed more curious than terrified.

A big black dog was on the floor where Sirius was. A dog that was licking his balls.

Remus said, "You shouldn't do that in front of a therapist. It may give her the wrong idea."

Sirius stopped and barked.

"Oh my God," cried Kathy. "Please, tell me I'm not seeing this."

"Most wizards have never treated anyone with autism," Remus said, taking her hand and sitting her down on the sofa. Harry moved to one of the group therapy folding chairs. Remus continued in a gentle voice, "You can't treat Sirius unless you realise when he talks about being a dog he isn't delusional."

"Sirius is really a dog," cried Kathy.

"Yes," said Remus.

Harry stood up. "I'll go. She's in shock, but she hasn't fainted or gone mad."

"Harry, stay a minute longer," said Remus.

Sirius walked over to Kathy.

"Pet him," said Remus. "You rub his back when he's human."

"Can either of you change into animals?" asked Kathy.

"No," said Harry. They couldn't tell a muggle that Remus was a werewolf. "It takes a long period of training to learn. Sirius and James studied for two years. James changed into a deer."

"Two years. You wouldn't just wake up one day and be a dog." Kathy petted him. "I see some Irish Wolfhound in you. I know you re a mix. Of what I don't know."

"He started changing into a dog at fifteen," said Remus. "He doesn't have papers."

Sirius's blue eyes looked up at Kathy. He was panting and he looked happy and eager. Sirius became human then sat by her feet.

"Oh, my God," said Kathy. "When a client says they're a dog, they don't really change into a dog."

"Do you need me?" Harry asked. "Or may I go?"

"May I ask a few questions first?" she asked.

"Certainly," Harry said.

"Is it normal when I person goes through this type of training to pick up the characteristics of the animal?" Kathy asked.

"If the person stays in that form too long. Minerva and Albus have no animal behaviours that I'm aware of. I'm not really an expert on it. My purpose in coming here was to see if you could handle this information and apparently you can," Harry said.

"Sirius, would you like an extra hour this week? I need a little time to absorb this," Kathy said. "Mr. Quirrell, you may go."

"You aren't to tell anyone," Remus said. "Not that anyone would believe you."

"I understand," Kathy said. "Remus, what therapies have been working for you?"

"The brushing of his back helps. He also enjoys it when I brush his fur. He seems able to stay human longer and longer. I'm hoping as he spends more time as human that many of his strange behaviours will become less frequent."

"I've been using the toilet more instead of changing and barking to go outside," Sirius said.

"He has. Now, if I could get him to use chairs and eat at the table," Remus said.

"Nag, nag, nag," Sirius said.

"I'll see you at the pitch in the morning," Harry said. "Remus, don't be too hard on him.

"It does change my approach. We still need to wean him from animalistic behaviours, but it takes on a whole new subtext. Sirius, I believe I can still help you." Kathy petted Sirius's hair. "This is your time. What do you want to do with the remainder of this hour?"

Harry left the office. He didn't have his apparation license so he had to take the bus to a location where a floo connected to the circuit.

xxxx

Sirius joined Harry on the pitch in the morning. "Harry, thanks for supporting me in this."

"How did she handle it once I left?"

"Good. She wanted a little more personal information. I don't think she believed Remus or I that we first had sex with each other at fifteen and neither of us had been with anyone else."

"She doesn't have a perceived notion that gays are promiscuous," said Harry. "Most straight people also haven't been with one person their whole lives."

"People like you give us a bad name."

"I sowed a few wild oats. I'll have you know that I've never cheated on Severus."

"Of course not. He reads your mind."

"He's very good to me. I wish you two would get along."

Sirius picked up the pace. "You know that isn't possible."

"Would you like to continue jogging with me after the contest? I think it's been a good experience for both of us." Harry felt the answer before he heard it.

"She asked me why you were there. I told her that you mind read. She laughed."

"So do you think we should exercise every morning when I'm not in a life threatening competition?"

Sirius's mind was focused on the background details that most people didn't see. The background noise, sights, and smells that ordinary people filtered out. Harry wasn't certain that Sirius's busy mind heard him. He could ask his question again later.

Sirius said, "I enjoy running with you."

"Then, we'll continue to do it."

Sirius seemed to be focusing on every word when he spoke since it was far more difficult for him to speak than an ordinary person like Kathy. "You've been reading my mind."

"Your mind is a very busy place." A busy, beautiful place - Sirius sensed so much that other people missed. When Harry scanned Sirius's mind, for a second Harry was in that place.

"Remus says you've never scanned his mind."

Harry laughed, then slowed his pace to a brisk walk. "I do it all the time. It's like a switch. Once I've turned it on; I can't turn it off. I see why Severus is such a cynic. People have such miserable thoughts. Adolescents are the worst. I'm amazed that Severus hasn't tried to kill all of these miserable young people running around this castle. They all hate themselves." Harry knew that Sirius wasn't really listening. His mind was like it was when he was a dog. He caught a few words then tried to figure out what the sentence meant.

"I don't hate Severus."

Harry kept walking briskly. He didn't feel much like running. "You just have irreconcilable differences. It's just that I love you both."

"You make Severus happy." Sirius smiled. He changed into a dog and used a tree. Sirius changed back beside Harry. "You won't tell Remus I did that. He wants me to use a toilet when I go."

"Our secret." Harry smiled at him. "Do you have something against toilets?"

"They make a loud noise when you flush them."


	35. Memory

Author's Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**  
**

xxxx

**Memory**

Harry undressed and lay in the bed. "I can't be Harry Potter for my classmates. It's too painful."

Severus opened a jar of skin cream. "Luv, I feel your pain. You don't have to be someone that you aren't."

Severus's hands on his back felt wonderful.

"It isn't that. I know that I was him, but being him hurts," explained Harry, closing his eyes and squeezing the pillows under him. "I can imagine my aunt burying my body after all she did to protect me from the wizard world. I know if I ever visited her as a representative from the school, she would have ever right not to invite me in. I feel like I murdered her little boy."

"Tell Dumbledore that you can't do it. Moody will let you assist him that last three months of class."

"Why did those reporters have to talk to me and stir up all these feelings?"

"I could be opening your mind."

"I don't remember anything about my life before waking in that hospital."

"Inus, read this."

It was the Advanced Potions Text. "Trust me. It should trigger memories." Severus closed the jar of skin cream then kissed Harry's back. "Don't be afraid."

"Did we date before?"

"No."

"Draco thought that we did." Harry had read that in Draco's mind.

"Read."

Harry opened the book to the Introduction Chapter. As he read the words that seemed familiar, he could feel a deep probe of his mind. Harry kept reading doing his best to ignore the probe. He remembered reading this book before. He remembered the class. Severus was teaching it. He remembered that the last potion master died in the war and they needed a replacement quickly. Harry wondered how much was his real memories and how much was the stories that he was told.

"Don't worry about that," Severus said in a soothing voice. "Your mind is going to try to make sense of all the bits and pieces you remember or believe to remember."

"Go on." Harry closed his eyes. The book wasn't important anymore. Severus had broken through the block.

Severus continued to probe.

It wasn't like he could remember everything, but he could remember glimpses of his previous life. He would need to see his mum and have her bring photo albums, keepsakes, anything that could trigger a memory. "I have to tell my mum that you broke the barrier." Harry turned over and kissed Severus.

"What did you remember?"

"You. You were teaching the class. You were younger then, but you had the same smirk. You told us that we shouldn't need your instruction. You said that great potion masters make their own potions - they do not do cookbook magic! You took me aside and said that I couldn't be afraid of my own magic. I pulled inside myself and said nothing."

"Did you think I was attractive back then?"

"You were frightening. You weren't much older than us students, but you carried yourself like you were ancient."

"You remember." Severus kissed Harry again deeper pressing their bodies together, moving his hands over Harry's back and bottom. Severus rolled over and put his hand on Harry's thigh. The fingers of his other hand ghosted over Harry's balls. Severus moved his tongue over the tip of the other man's cock. He moved licked along the vein. Severus licked Harry's balls.

"I can see so much."

"Not now." Severus covered Harry's mouth with his own as he fingered Harry's naughty bits.

Severus's finger barely touched Harry's cock. Harry fired in fast bursts collapsing against the larger man. "I needed that."

"Inus, we'll speak to your mum in the morning."

"Fuck me. Fill me," Harry whispered.

xxxx

Harry used the floo to speak to his mother in the morning. "I remember my first twenty-seven years."

"You can't remember." Mrs Quirrell was in a a housedress and had curlers in her hair. "You're Harry Potter in my son's body. I accept that. You can't change the rules on me!"

"May Severus and I come through?" Harry asked.

"Can you give me ten minutes?" she asked in a softer less hostile voice.

"Of course, Mum. Take all the time you need." Harry ended the firetalk.

"I remember everything." Harry, now Inus, hugged Severus knocking the wind out of him. He was Inus Quirrell. Severus had restored his memories. Inus no longer had amnesia. The hole in his mind was filling.

"I would like to dress before seeing your mum."

Inus looked at Severus in his shirtsleeve, trousers and stocking feet. "All you need to do is put your boots on."

"I have to tell Dumbledore that I remember," Inus said.

"After we speak to your mum." Severus put on his boots, waistcoat and jacket.

Inus looked at himself in his tee shirt and jeans. Severus was only five year older than he. Why did he need to dress like he was over a hundred? "You have to stop acting like an old curmudgeon; you're only thirty-five."

"You make me feel less old."

"You were old when you were twenty-two."

"I'm going to regret that you have your memory back." Severus hit his arm lightly.

Inus put on his trainers. "You look sixty."

"You can take me shopping for some younger looking clothes, but I doubt it will make much difference." Severus looked at Inus - sorry that he helped him remember Quirrell's life.

Inus didn't want Severus to be sorry that he helped him. They wanted this for so long. All he could remember clearly was meeting Severus for the first time, but other memories were congealing out of the fog. He could remember being little in his mother's arms. They were in a hospital - he could tell by the antiseptic smell of bleach and other cleaning products.

Olfactory memories came first or were the strongest? Something like that. His mum was holding him against her shoulder because he could see his mother's tear soaked-face. He must have been young - four or five at the oldest. He wanted so much to tell his mum that he could remember.

Inus noticed he had tears running down his cheeks - tears for mum. He remembered reading a magazine, "Highlights for Children" in a hospital waiting room. A doctor in a white coat was talking to his mum. He wanted to be a good boy and not eavesdrop, but they were talking about him. "All we can do is wait and hope," said the doctor. He wondered how much of his childhood was spent in hospital waiting rooms.

Severus put an arm around him. "You changed one set of bad memories for another."

Inus smiled through his tears. "Not bad. My mum loved me. She fought to get me medical care." Inus touched his damp cheek. "I'm crying for mum."

"My mum loved me, too, and my father beat her to death," said Severus. "Loving me is punishable by death."

"I'm willing to risk it." Inus hugged the taller man.

"You told me you weren't ready to make a commitment."

Inus loved the feel of Severus's arms around him. Severus was secure and real and his memories felt like a misty fog threatening to change to rain. A cascade of memories to downpour on him. Severus could anchor him in the storm.

Inus said, "I need to find me before I am give myself to another person. I'm not a blank slate anymore."

Severus continued to hold him. "Inus, you aren't Harry, but you aren't Quirinus either. Whatever memories you've unlocked aren't going to erase the last three years."

Inus remembered laying in bed reading. He did a lot of reading. When reading some adventure, he wasn't a crippled boy who couldn't run with his friends because he got winded too soon; he could sail the seven seas, cheat pirates and hunt for gold. He recalled reading Treasure Island and Kidnapped. Mrs. Quirrell said through the fire that she had tea and scones.

Inus hugged his mum and started crying, again. "I remember you. I remember everything. I remember all the hospitals, the tests, the waiting room. I remember how you cried when that medi-wizard told you to stop bringing your squib child to St. Mungos. He acted like I dirtied his hospital with my presence."

Mrs. Quirrell started crying. "You really remember."

"It's a little foggy." Inus sat down at the kitchen table. "Mum, I love you. I'm so sorry."

"I think I should go," Severus said.

"Stay for tea. I want to hear how you helped him remember." Mrs. Quirrell poured out tea then sat beside her son. "I thought it wasn't possible. I mourned the loss of my first Quirinus. I learned to accept that the young man in my boy's body was just as much my son. I also accepted that he wasn't going to remember, so we had to make new memories. I thought I made my peace with it."

Inus looked at his mum. "Mum, the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"I gave him the book I taught from the first time we met. I entered his mind while he was reading. We figured since he was making new connections to the old memories the path would be open." Severus sipped his tea.

"You gave me my son back. He remembers me?" Mrs. Quirrell appeared to be in shock.

Inus nodded. "Mum, I remember. That's all that matters."

"You're really my Quirinus?" His mum returned to hugging him pressing him into her breasts.

"Mum, I know you're happy, but could you let me breath?" Inus felt the tears on his cheek. "I should have never agreed to help Lord Voldemort. I should have known that he would never keep his promises."

"There were so many unkempt promises." Mrs. Quirrell wiped her tears.

"I knew he was evil. The vampire would have just killed me. He wouldn't have asked for my obedience. Everything the Dark Lord said made so much sense at the time. The boys at school called me a squib because I couldn't walk up the stairs, but I was the one the Dark Lord chose." Inus knew that sounded prideful, but pride was the least of his crimes.

He now knew he has wanted to kill Harry, but the pain stopped him; it wasn't his conscience. The guilt made Inus want to cry. He could remember being that deceitful little person and he was sick inside. Severus couldn't turn off the memories, now that he turned on the spigot. Inus buried his face in his hands.

"You made the choice to live." Mrs. Quirrell sipped her tea. "That isn't being selfish."

"Inus is being flooded with memories," said Severus. "I'm afraid I let loose the floodgates."

Mrs. Quirrell took one of Inus's hands off his face and held it in her hands. "Inus dear, my Quirinus died. You have Harry's soul. You aren't responsible for what happened."

Inus put his other hand on the table to balance himself and muttered, "So many memories. I have so many people to apologise to."

"Pick a few people to apologise to." Mrs. Quirrell continued to hold his hand. "I'm happy that you can remember me, but I hate to see you in pain."

"Mrs. Flitwick taught me my classes when I was too weak to manage the stairs, and I've treated her like a stranger," Inus said. "I can apologise for slighting her. There isn't anything I can do to make amends for bringing Lord Voldemort to a public school other than throw myself on Dumbledore's mercy."

"I did that. He may give it." Severus kissed Inus on the forehead. "Enjoy your visit with your mum. I need to get myself some youthful clothes."

"I'll see you tonight." Inus waved as Severus disappeared into the fireplace.

Mrs. Quirrell was trying to juggle what it meant for him to remember. Did that make him her dead son? Or something else? If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck, oh well. Mrs. Quirrell looked into his sad eyes. "What do you want to do?"

Inus still felt like memories were raining on him. "Mum, I would like to look at our photo albums. There are so many things I want to do. I fear I will die in the third task and never been able to thank everyone for what they did for me."

Mrs. Quirrell let go of Inus's hand. "He cares about you."

"I know what he feels."

"Do you love him?"

"With all my heart."

"Follow your heart. Love is a gift."

"If you ever need anything." Inus didn't have much to offer his mum - other than his time and his love.

"I'll get you the photo albums and we can sort through the past together." Mrs. Quirrell looked at him a second before heading toward the stairs. He was her Quirinus. The rest didn't matter.


	36. Apologies

Author's Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Apologies **

Inus spent Sunday night at Severus's quarter since he wasn't ready to face his classmates with his new knowledge. He went to the dorm after the first class of the day began hoping that the other boys would be in class. Inus put his dirty clothes in the laundry and put on one of his suits that he wore when teaching. He had a list of people he needed to see but Mrs. Flitwick would be the first on his list. Rosemary Flitwick, he remembered her first name.

Inus walked down the stairs. It felt strange now remembering how those stairs were such a struggle when he was younger. He remembered the one time when he sat on the stairs winded as one of the other Ravenclaws found Mrs. Flitwick.

The small elderly woman opened the door hidden by the picture of fairies. "Inus, how can I help you?"

"Rosemary, I remember all you did for me. All the times, that I couldn't go to class and you tutored me. I feel so bad that I didn't know who you were on those Sundays that your husband tutored me in Charms."

She put a hand on his back. "It wasn't my place."

"It had to hurt not telling me."

"Fil told me that you would never remember. I didn't want to trouble you. How did you manage it?" The woman sat down at her breakfast table.

"Severus and I couldn't reach the memories through normal probing. I had this wall. I realised that I must lower the wall when I relearn. He handed me an old textbook."

"A textbook?"

"I read and he probed my memories and it happen. I remembered him teaching after Professor Dawkins died." Inus could feel the tears. "I'm going to be crying all day."

"Fil will be so happy that you remember," she said. "You can tell me all about it as we eat breakfast."

xxxx

Inus tried every sweet he could think of. The door opened. Dumbledore probably opened the door, seeing Inus through the spy hole. "I didn't look forward to seeing you because Moody said it would be up to you to press charges, but here I am."

"Son, sit. We'll talk," Dumbledore said. "Have a sherbet lemon."

Inus took the sweet, but didn't pop it in his mouth. "Thank you. I know there is nothing I could say or do that can bring him back. I only saw him as an obstacle between my master and the stone."

"We all make mistakes."

"Mine are pretty serious."

"You aren't stuttering."

"I exaggerated it. All everyone would see p-p-poor P-P-Professor Quirrell and not believe I was harbouring the D-D-Dark Lord," Inus said, showing that the stutter was faked.

"Sending you to Azkaban wouldn't bring Harry Potter back."

"I allowed the Dark Lord to use me. I drank unicorn blood for him. I refused to let him have all of me, but I gave him everything else. I wish there was some way I could tell Petunia Dursley how sorry I am."

Dumbledore looked into the young man's eyes. "Write Mrs. Dursley a letter of apology. She may not read it, but you made your amends."

"You aren't going to arrest me for bringing a dangerous creature onto campus."

"Inus, you have the third task ahead of you. Let's take this one step at a time."

Inus smiled to spite himself. "I can't compete in the Triwizard Tournament from Azkaban."

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. "All that foul language, I should have known you were on the edge of a breakthrough."

"I wasn't." Inus told him the story about the old textbook and Severus probing his mind.

"Professor Quirrell, what am I going to do with you?"

"I assume, since you called me Professor, I haven't been let go." Inus crossed his hands on his lap. That was the first time Dumbledore had called him professor in a long time. "Moody told me he's leaving after the tournament."

"Do you want your job back?"

Inus nodded afraid if he spoke that he would cry.

"You can continue to attend class or spend your time in the library for the rest of the year."

Inus pulled in the tears. "Now that I remember, why aren't you pressing charges against me?"

"I understand that you had little choice once Voldemort had you under his power."

"I could have allowed him to kill me. We always have a choice."

"Our capacity to forgive makes us human. I can see the remorse in your eyes. Putting you behind bars would only cause you needless pain. Inus, write your letter. Make your apologies. Our business is finished. We'll speak again after you complete the third task."

xxxx

After returning to his dorm, Inus wrote the letter to his aunt Petunia.

_Dear Petunia Dursley,_

_Dear lady, I know there is nothing I can say to ease your grief. I'm so terribly sorry about your loss. I know this letter is late in coming, but I had amnesia for the last two and a half years, not that that is excuse. Your nephew was a very brave boy that faced things that a child shouldn't face._

_I know that you kept him locked in a cupboard for his own protection. Moving him all over the countryside was an act of love and desperation. You must have been terrified when Rubeus Hagrid took your nephew out of your grasp and brought him to Hogwarts. Then, to hear he died so soon after that. My heart goes out to you.  
_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Q. Quirrell_


	37. Frisbee

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Frisbee**

Ron put a hand on Inus's back. "What's up? You weren't in class and you're wearing your professor clothes."

"Severus and I made a break through. I remember my life. My childhood. Everything." Inus hugged Ron.

"Harry?" Ron squeaked.

Inus let Ron go.

"I came back here to look for you." Ron sat on his bed.

"I'm not afraid anymore."

"Slow down." Ron turned to give Inus eye contact.

"I remembered the first time I met Professor Snape. He was only twenty-two but he acted so old. My classmates laughed when this boy addressed the class wearing his grandfather's clothes. It was our third class of the year. The first two had been cancelled since our professor died in the war."

Ron nodded. His mind was trying to figure out the importance of Harry's story and come up with something helpful to say afterwards.

Inus continued talking, "He walked around us with this air of confidence. None of us could see that he was terrified. He took me aside and told me that great potion masters did not do cookbook magic."

"Didn't he go to school with you?" Ron asked.

"We were in different houses and there is five years between us. We didn't meet until he taught Advanced Potions."

"You're in love with him," Ron said.

Inus nodded. "I'm not worthy of his love. I was a sickly child, spineless, afraid of my own shadow. My mother was told when I was four that I would be lucky to live to my fifth birthday. Each year, I surprised my mum by reaching my next birthday. The medi-wizards refused to treat me claiming I was only a squib, and the muggles had me on their waiting lists, treating each emergency by putting a bandage over the wound. I remember how my mum cried when I received my letter. She feared that I would die in this draughty old castle."

"Harry, I'm listening." Ron wondered if he was still Harry.

Inus couldn't answer that. He didn't want his friends to know that he could read minds. "When I was sorted in Ravenclaw, I feared those steps everyday. It would take most of breakfast for me get my breath, so I could enjoy my meal. One day I couldn't make up the stairs. Mrs. Flitwick showed me a shortcut to her apartment. On the days that I couldn't walk to class she tutored me."

"Couldn't Madame Pomfrey heal you?" Ron asked.

"She couldn't repair my heart; she did the best she could. I know my medical problems don't excuse me from getting messed up with Lord Voldemort. I had no excuse other than fear. Plain garden variety fear. I shake just thinking about him. Please, forgive me."

"Are you still Harry?"

"I have his magic, his soul," Inus said. "I'm not worthy of his gifts. Poppy says that Harry's magic pulled the fragments of my heart together and now my heart is healthy. I used to dream about being about to play with the other boys."

"Why don't we go outside and toss a ball?"

Inus sat on his bed. "I've played Frisbee and catch with Sirius at least a hundred times."

Ron changed into his casual clothes. "You didn't remember that you couldn't do it."

"You aren't angry."

"I'm happy you remember."

"Don't tell the other blokes." Inus unbuttoned his waistcoat and removed his tie. "I had felt like I lost sixteen years of my life. Now, I remember my years at Hogwarts. I remember what it was like to be a pitiful sickly boy and can compare it to the memories of Harry's first year. The memory of Harry's short life is so precious to me. I'll never forget that you were my best friend." Suddenly, Inus realised he couldn't remember being Harry. His first year with Ron, his life with the Dursleys was gone - only fragments remained - memories that Inus made connections to while in this body, and, therefore, stored in his brain.

The universe must be self-correcting; thus, he could only remember being one person at a time. All his memories of memories during the last three years were still safe. He remembered Ron seeing him at St. Mungos - Ron standing by the door, unsure about approaching him and the memories connected to that. He was a different Ron Weasley than the youngest Weasley boy in his class - the little brother of those horrible twins. As long as he had memories of memories he wouldn't forget.

Ron asked, "So why were you wearing your professor clothes?"

"I spoke to Dumbledore about remembering, half expecting him to have me taken off to Azkaban."

"You aren't responsible for what happened before you, Harry, entered this body," said Ron. "Dumbledore is a loon, but even he knows that."

"I feel responsible for everything," Inus admitted.

"That proves you're Harry," said Ron. "Quirrell used people. He even tried to use You-Know-Who. You have a conscience."

"I always had a conscience." Inus recalled telling Harry that Lord Voldemort taught him the right and wrong didn't matter and only power mattered. He remembered that night mostly as Harry. Quirrell's memories were clouded by the pain caused by his massive heart attack and Harry's touch burning his flesh. "I had chosen not to listen to it."

"Same difference," said Ron.

Inus pointed to his chest. "Harry's soul is in here. I'll always be a ghoul living in a previously dead body. Remus says I'm alive for a reason - one unnatural creature to another."

"Uh?" Ron sat beside him.

"Hermione didn't tell you." Inus put his face in his hands. Gone were the days where he, Ron and Hermione shared everything. The three of them were going their separate ways. Next year, Ron would return to being Quidditch Captain. He became captain at the end of their third year, and then Quidditch was cancelled this year. Ron had been waiting over a year to captain this first game. Hermione had her elf rights thing. And Inus was teaching.

Ron said, "Tell me what?"

"It isn't my secret to share," said Inus. "Ask Remus."

Ron and Inus located Sirius playing Frisbee with Fang. Sirius was wearing only a tee shirt, jeans, socks and trainers although the March air was rather cold.

Inus smiled at Sirius. "How are you?"

"Good," Sirius said. "Miss Kathy says she can help me understand my condition. She can help me learn ways to better cope with strangers."

"People other than myself and Remus," said Inus.

"And Miss Kathy," added Sirius.

"I'm glad that you no longer feel powerless," Ron said.

"Sirius sees the world differently than most people. In order to process language and other abstract thought, most people need to ignore the background noise. The human mind tends to focus on the task at hand and not see anything outside our normal expectations. That is why muggles will believe almost any excuse other than believe magic exists," Inus said.

"Don't go into professor mode?" Ron said.

"Anyway. Muggles have been showed a game of basketball and a woman in a gorilla suit walks across the court. More than half won't see the woman in the gorilla suit. It doesn't get processed. In using our minds, we miss many details of the world around us," Inus said. "Sirius sees the details. His senses focus on the stuff that we normally ignore. He can be fascinated by a detail that the rest of us take for granted. Bright lights, loud sounds, any change in his environment is frightening for him."

"Is this due to him spending all that time as a dog?" Ron asked. "Or is it due to being in Azkaban?"

"It doesn't matter the cause," Inus said.

"Maybe, you should go into therapy," Ron said.

"A few trips to the library and you would sound like an expert," Inus teased.

"Let's play," Ron said.

After a few minutes of playing catch, Ron got bored. Inus put a hand on Sirius's shoulder to be certain he had his attention. "Let's take a walk around the lake."

"Sure." Sirius took Inus's hand.

"Do you want me to pet you?" Inus asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Remus doesn't want you to change into a dog."

Sirius nodded, again.

"Siri, you don't have to remain human all the time."

"I like being a dog."

Inus let go of Sirius's hand and looked at the man sitting on the ground, leaning on his hands. Sirius changed into his animal form. "Snuffles, we both have to accept our limitations." Inus didn't care if Sirius was listening as they walked around the lake. Inus had so much to say and it didn't truly matter if anyone was listening.

Later that day, Sirius walked with Inus to the post office to deliver his letter with the correct number of stamps. Aunt Petunia wouldn't receive a letter delivered by owl. Inus expected no response. He would never even know if the letter arrived. He wrote his letter; it was in God's hands.


	38. The Third Task

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**The Third Task**

Since Inus had most points coming into the last task, he entered the maze first. The audience would be able to see into the maze, but the champions wouldn't be able to see past the hedges. Inus cleared the obstacles and answered the Sphinx question. "Spider."

An acromantula - its venom was poisonous and always fatal. Inus used Impedimenta to stop the spider. Inus could see the Cup. As he went over to reach it, the spider bit his leg. Turning around to use his wand on the spider, Inus yelled, "Stupefy."

The spider didn't seem affected.

Inus yelled, "Stupefy," again, as the spider started dragging him to its web. Inus shot a flare into the air to signal that the game was over. No anti-venom existed. Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to die or would he? All those wizards guarding the maze to offer assistance - they would see his flare.

Within reach of the Cup, Inus raised his wand a last time. "Impedimenta."

The spider wasn't unconscious, but it had stopped moving and released his leg. Inus crawled with his hands and good leg to the Cup. Inus put his hand on the rim of the Cup. He couldn't hear the crowd cheer; they must have known he won.

Suddenly, Inus realised his magic wasn't the reason the spider released him. The spider must have sensed someone else entering his lair - Viktor or Fleur. Inus turned back to the spider's web and tried to crawl, but his arms were growing numb. Inus knew that he was dying and he couldn't save the person behind him. Inus closed his eyes as he held the cup to his chest - he won the bloody contest.

No pain like falling asleep. Acromantula venom contained a powerful nerve toxin. Dumbledore that ratfink! One wizard couldn't handle the spider alone. Two wands were needed. Teamwork was needed to survive this contest Inus realised this too late. Join forces and win or struggle alone and die. Camaraderie between the three schools - too late now.

Sleep felt good. No cheering - darkness and silence. Harry wasn't upset about dying because he should have died three years ago and he put a lot of living into his last four years. Some people don't do that much in a hundred years. He was only sad about one thing: Severus would be alone, again.


	39. The Light

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**The Light**

Harry saw a light. White, surrounding everything and he felt like he was floating toward it. Harry felt this feeling of peace and completion. He felt like everything would be all right now.

Inus (Harry) felt someone touch him. He slowly opened his eyes and the peace that he felt before was gone. His body ached and he felt weak and tired. "Am I in Hell?"

"No, my boy," Dumbledore's voice said. "Did you think I wouldn't have an antidote for the spider's poison? Miss Delacour has also been treated."

"The spider stopped dragging me. A second later I knew that my magic hadn't made it lose interest." Inus felt so weak and tired.

Someone else grabbed his hand.

Inus turned his head slightly and saw his mother. "I was in heaven."

"You have to stop dying on me," his mum said.

"I don't plan to make it a habit." Inus tried his best to smile. "I'm so tired."

"Rest," Dumbledore said. "We'll celebrate your victory when you're better."

Inus closed his eyes again to wake to feeling a kiss on his forehead. "Severus?"

"I'm here, luv," Severus said.

"I was in heaven. It was beautiful. There was sense of peace that can't be described."

Severus laughed. "They let you in heaven with your language."

"I couldn't save Fleur," Inus said. "I didn't realise someone else was attacked until my hands started losing sensation and I was unable to head back."

"You did the best you could." Severus pointed to the wheelchair beside the bed.

"Sure. How is Fleur?"

"Good. She received a lower dose of venom than you."

Inus realised the spider, having emptied its venom into his leg, wouldn't have much left to attack Fleur. "I should shake her hand and say good game."

Fleur walked over. "'Ello, 'Arry. I see zey managed to save your leg. I was worried you would 'ave a stump like Professor Moody."

Inus sat up. "You worried about me?" His left leg was badly scarred by the huge spider's mandibles. Magic must have restored the bone and sinew under the skin. Inus managed to bend his knee slightly before the pain became too much.

"You saved my sister. I could never zank you enough." Fleur sat by Inus.

"Fleur, good game. What happened to Viktor?"

"I zink 'e got lost," said Fluer. "'E battled the Blast-Ended Skrewt for me."

"I should tell him good game," said Inus.

Severus was still standing by the wheelchair. "At the party. You need to accept your cup and the prize money."

Inus felt a bit loopy. "The prize money goes to the Weasley twins for them to open a joke shop."

xxxx

A few days later, Severus guided Inus into the wheelchair. "Let's meet your adoring fans."

"I'm not strong enough to walk."

"Your leg will heal. Poppy says that you'll be in tiptop shape long before you teach your first class in the fall," Severus said.

"My heart?" Inus asked.

"It's fine," Poppy said. "Pulse 62, Blood pressure 110/70. Your blood gasses are normal." Poppy put her hand on Inus's hand. "Squeeze my finger."

Inus squeezed her finger with one hand and the other.

"Good," Poppy said. "No alcohol at the party and take it easy on the snacks. You still have some healing to do."

"I'll take good care of him," Severus said.

"I know drink lots of juice and eat my vegetables," Inus said.

"Always good advice," Poppy said. "Would you rather recover here or do so in your dorm?"

"The dorm." Inus thought about the moving stairs. He could use the floe in the Gryffindor common room to avoid the stairs. "If that isn't too much trouble."

"I need to check your leg a few more times, but you can sleep in your own bed," Poppy said.

"Thanks." Inus smiled.

xxxx

Inus listened to Bagman's speech then Severus rolled him over to the head table to get his bag of gold and replica of the goblet. Inus said, "The Triwizard Tournament has taught me much. I can truly say a different person stands here, well, sits here, today then the one those many months ago when my name flew out of the goblet. It isn't the winning or losing that is important. It is the choices you make along the way. I hope I made the right ones. I like to thank Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum for a good contest. I'm not one for speeches. Thanks."

Severus wheeled Inus back to his table.

"I can wheel myself to the twins. They need this more than I." Inus looked at the bag of gold on his lap then wheeled himself over to the twins. Fred helped him to a free spot at the table. So legilimency had a purpose; it was useful in telling the Weasley twins apart. Inus handed Fred the bag of gold. "I expect you to use this to start your magic shop."

"We will," said Fred and George in union.

"Good luck. Dumbledore promised to talk to me after the third task. I'm going to see that he keeps his word." Inus rolled himself over to the head table, again. "Sir, we need to talk."

Dumbledore said, "Can I push you somewhere less public?"

"I feel like a child in this bloody wheelchair," said Inus.

"Poppy assures me you shall be jogging with Sirius in no time," said Dumbledore.

"My leg hurts like hell," said Inus.

Dumbledore pushed him into the small room they used when their names were called all those months ago. "Pain is a good sign. That means the nerve endings are working. Are you looking forward to teaching in the fall?" Dumbledore then sat at a chair across from Inus and looked into his eyes. Those blue eyes were so unnerving as always.

"I've read the material. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. I have you scheduled to take the O.W.L.'s with your class. That doesn't offend you?"

"Why should it?" Inus looked at the white-haired wizard sitting at his level.

"I don't approve of what you and Severus did. Certain locked doors should remain locked, but you seem calmer now. Maybe, a bit of self-knowledge has done you well. Is there anything you would like to ask me?"

"There isn't any way we are going to be friends." That wasn't really a question because Inus knew the answer.

"No, there isn't." Dumbledore's eyes didn't twinkle. "You brought a dangerous creature into Hogwarts and your actions led to the death of one of my students. I can't see us being friends."

"Sir, Lord Voldemort's actions triggered the death of a professor." Inus looked at his lap. "That student is still alive in me."

"You're legally Quirinus Quirrell. You had three years to ask the Ministry of Magic to recognise you as Harry Potter." Dumbledore touched Inus's hand. "Inus, when the Goblet of Fire chose Harry Potter, I thought you would realise you were still the boy who lived."

"Mum told me I can't fight my biology," Inus looked at the old but far from frail hand covering his hand. Mrs. Quirrell had taken him in and loved him unconditionally. Sirius and Remus couldn't tell the court that Inus wasn't her son. It would have broken her heart. "Sibyll told me of the prophecy. A child born on the seventh month to parents who thrice defied the Dark Lord has the power to vanquish him. I was meant to die with Voldemort. Me being in this body is a fluke."

Dumbledore took his hand off of Inus's hand and armrest. "I have to uphold your decision."

"Thank you, sir," said Inus.

"You can call me Albus."

"I rather not," Inus said in a soft voice. "I have a party to attend in my honour. Could you push my chair back into the Great Hall?"

Dumbledore got up and started to push Inus's wheelchair. "You should be walking before classes return. Alaster says I have accessibility issues. I need to put an elevator in and hire a new groundskeeper. I'm going to ask the Ministry to change your father's sentence to time served."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's far from a done deal. I have some other applicants I need to consider."

Inus wondered who the other applicants were, but he wouldn't peek into Dumbledore's mind.

Dumbledore pushed the wheelchair into the Great Hall. "You did a nice thing - giving the prize money to the Weasley twins."

xxxx

Author's Note: I, originally, wrote this before reading _Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince_. After reading about horcruxes, I realised Voldemort could come back and I would need another installment to finish the story. I shall be posting _Harry Potter and the Living Portrait_ soon.


End file.
